Dragon Hearts: Birth by Fire
by Earth Dragon Arnighte
Summary: The day Igneel leaves, darkness invades Earthland. Natsu fights it for as long as he can, but even he fails to save the world. But his story doesn't end. Instead he crashes on another world and meets new some friends. As he grows, he unlocks the secrets not only of his new blade but also of his heart. Just in time to save the universe from a madman. Cover by TheExcadrillComics.
1. Opening

**Opening**

 _ **(Simple and Clean Birth by Sleep Version)**_

 _A young Natsu stands in a empty field, tears in his eyes. A stain glass picture flashes in the young boys eyes, confusing him greatly._ _This was a picture of a man with black hair and eyes in a black robe with a white sash over his shoulder. A book labeled 'E.N.D.' was in his hand and a strange fairy like symbol was next to him._

 _Storm clouds gather overhead and it cuts to a picture of Earthland turning solid black._ _A single light shoots off of it and into space as the planet falls to darkness. The light then falls from the sky into another world catching the attention of two children, one a boy and the other a girl. The light hits the ground and both run off to investigate._

 _The smoking crater in front of them held only a pink haired boy with a scale like scarf around his neck and torn clothing. The girl, who has blue hair and eyes wearing a blue shirt and skirt combo with black socks and shoes, climbs into the hole and helps Natsu up. The pinkette groans as he opens his eyes to see the girl and the boy. He was wearing a light brown and dark brown pants, matching his hair and eyes._

 _The screen swirls and shows Natsu, Aqua and Terra running along the grounds of their home. They jump over a log and the screen ripples to show them aged to their teenage years, as well as a third boy beside Terra. This male had spiked orange hair and a white vest on top of a black shirt and green pants._

 _The pinkette lands and the ground begins to turn black. He looks for his friends but they are no where to be seen. As he stares around him, a pair of glowing eyes pierce the ground. The camera shifts and goes under Natsu, showing a horned figure with a blowing cape. It smirks and the camera pulls in to its teeth, making the screen turn white._

 _Aqua then turns in front of a stain glass window and stares at Terra, leaning against his keyblade. He stands back up and charges as Aqua does the same. They force their weapons against each other, staring into each other's eyes._

 ** _(You're giving me)_**

 _Natsu and Ventus are on the side with the pinkette cheering. Ventus turns and sees Xehanort and Vanitas walking forward._

 _ **(Too many things, lately)**_

 _Xehonart fades and the masked man holds out his hand, as if offering something to Ventus._

 _ **(You're all I need)**_

 _The screen pulls into the mask and goes totally black before Ventus is shown holding a glowing orb in his hand. He then let's the orb fall and the camera shows off the insides of it._

 _ **(You smile at me and said, and said, and said...)**_

 _The light turns into a wayfinder in a hand then splits into four, each one holding their own star. The camera then spins to show the four friends staring at the trinkets._

 ** _(Don't get me wrong, I love you)_**

 _The wayfinders glow before shooting up into the sky and spiral around each other, showing the four friends at a four way path._

 _ **(But does that mean I have to meet your father?)**_

 _The orbs of light then fly into four stain glass disks, showing off four princesses of heart; Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Snow White and Belle. The disks then fly around before the reach the Starseeker keyblade._

 ** _(When we are older you'll understand what I meant when I said no)_**

 _The disks then turn into the chain on the end, each glowing before they turning into a sun, star, diamond and moon._

 _ **(I don't think life is quite that simple)**_

 _Xehanort ice blasts Terra's arm, freezing it and knocking him back._

 ** _(When you walk away)_**

 _Natsu, in his own keymaster armor, charges Xehanort and starts swinging his flaming fists at him. The dark master then grabs his helmet and cracks it before freezing him solid._

 ** _(You don't hear me say)_**

 _Ventus charges to help Natsu, only to get caught and frozen as well._

 _ **(Please, oh baby. Don't go)**_

 _Aqua, her helmet long destroyed, flashes back to when Terra walks past her as her eyes went wide._

 _ **(Simple and clean is the way that your making me feel tonight)**_

 _Natsu walks in the opposite direction and reaches out for Aqua._

 ** _(Its hard to let go)_**

 _Terra looks up and watches in horror as Xehanort throws both of them over the cliff._

 ** _(Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on)_**

 _Terra is then running down a hallway as a cloud of darkness chases him. The camera then spins and shows Ventus doing the same in a darker hallway, running from a stream of fire before getting caught by it._

 ** _(Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all)_**

 _Natsu melts the ice that encased him and forces his way through the air to Ventus. Spinning around so he's underneath the other teen, they crash to the ground and Aqua races over. She picks up Ventus' frozen body as Natsu lies motionless._

 _ **(Nothing's like before)**_

 _Ventus stares up at her as Xehanort summons a ball of darkness and shoot it into the sky._

 ** _(Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on)_**

 _The storm clouds over clear and a giant heart shaped moon appears above them all. Natsu finally stirs and looks up at the phenomenon before racing over to Ventus and Aqua. Aqua looks up and smiles as he slides next to her, brushing his hand against hers._

 ** _(Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all)_**

 _Terra looks up at the sky and pants in anger. As the camera zooms in, his eyes shift from blue to a dark yellow._

 _ **(Nothing's like before)**_

 _The brawny man is then floating down into an ocean. He leans back and closes his eyes as different shaped Keyblades sink down next to him. Aqua and Natsu are then shown falling through the abyss side by side before they open their eyes. Looking down, they notice a stain glass circle of Ventus and the four wayfinders._

 _Two keyblades hit it causing it to crack and shatter as Ven falls backwards unconscious. Natsu and Aqua reach out for him but he does not respond. He drops his head and begins to glow as the camera pulls back to show him becoming a shooting star. The star falls into as too kids on a beach watch the whole thing._

 _The shore line changed to an overhead view with the Star Seeker on the ground. Footsteps crunch through the said as a dark smoking figure walks over. The feet come to a stop and a hand reaches down and picks it up. "Mickey... you're too late." The figure turns around and a pair of glowing dark yellow eyes open inside of the mist._

 _A heart shaped symbol appears before a fire starts in the center of it. It burns outward before coming to a stop in the shape of the Fairy Tail symbol._

 **Dragon Heart: Birth By Sleep.**

* * *

 **The people have spoken, and this what you guys get. Took a little inspiration from my buddy The 3rd Dragneel for this, but since I couldn't find a good trailer of the game I decided to do my version of the opening. Now, I don't know how often this story will be updated because this is my first time doing a video game story and that has me really nervous. But just know that when I do get to the main storyline of the game, I will try my hardest to put the game into words. But first, original chapters.**


	2. Fire in the Dark

**Dragon Heart: Birth by Fire**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Fire in the Dark**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Magic"**

 _Flashback_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

 _ **Earthland**_

In an open clearing, the wind blew the grass to the side as a young boy looked up at the sky. His pink hair and scale like scarf moved with the breeze as tears filled his eyes. His chest was shirtless and his shorts were simply black. His name was Natsu Dragneel and he was missing his dragon father.

"Igneel!? Where are you?" He cried out, looking for his father. "Is he hunting food? No, he'd be back by now. Where is he?" Natsu turned back to the sky and yelled at the top of his lungs. "Igneel!" No response came from his father as Natsu dropped to his knees.

Storm clouds gather over head and it starts raining, hiding Natsu's tears. 'He left me? Why?' Tears dropped from his eyes to his hands as the wind picked up. Thunder crashed through the sky as Natsu's shadow faded from sight. The trees blew violently as something seemed to be staring at the young boy.

A blackness bubbled out of the ground before it caught Natsu's attention. Turning around in a mix of sadness and confusion, the Dragon Slayer wiped the tears from his eyes as something crawled out of the void. It's whole body was solid black with its only source of color was a pair of glowing yellow eyes. It twitched around looking for something before it focused on Natsu.

It sunk into the ground before it started crawling over to him. "I don't know what you are..." Natsu ignited his fist in flames and tracked the moving target. "But I'm not in the mood!" He charged forward and slammed his fist down on the ground. Natsu thought he felt a little bit better thinking he had crushed the target, only to get clawed at the back.

Stumbling forward, the pinkette turned around and stared at the monster he thought he killed. "This time I won't miss!" He swung his fist again and hit the creature on the face, making it fade into dust. Smiling softly, he turned around before staring at the a horde of mosteees. "What the?" Another monster like the one before crashed into him from behind and pinned him to the ground chest first.

The swarm of them surrounded Natsu before he used brute force to push them off. He swung his fists around trying to hurt one of them. Nothing he did even hurt them before they pinned him back first to the ground. They swarmed him a third time and all he could see were their yellow eyes as he looked up.

* * *

Natsu opened his eyes and found himself free from the mob, but he wasn't any where he recognized. He was floating through a void of darkness, no light source of any kind. The pinkette held up his hand and tried to use his magic, but it didn't work. "What's going on?" He spun his body and landed feet first on a hard surface before looking around.

The pinkette took one step forward and black bats flew off the ground. Once fully cleared, Natsu looked down at the stain glass mural he was standing on. A red fairy like symbol was the left side of the orange disk. Next to it was a man in a black gold trimmed outfit with a white sash over his left shoulder. The man had black hair and burning red eyes. In his right hand was a dark red book with E.N.D. in black on the spine.

 _'So much to do, so little time...'_ A voice said from all around Natsu, making him look around. _'Take your time. Don't be afraid.'_

"Hey, I ain't afraid of nothing!" Natsu shouted before walking to the center of the circle.

 _'A power... greater than any you have experienced lies with in you.'_ The voice said. _'You need only give it form, and it will aid you in battle."_

"Will you talk normal!?" Natsu asked, flames starting to build around him. "Come out here, right now!" Rumbling caught his attention as he looked around to see three small altars rise out of the ground. Flashes of light blinded him for a second before he looked again. "Cool, a sword!"

He raced over to the first alter and picked up the blade. The sword was pure silver in color and the blade was sharp. The guard was shaped like wings and the handle was wrapped in a blue leather. _'A sword...'_ The voice spoke again, but Natsu was to busy staring at his reflection to care. _'The symbol of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?'_

"Heck yeah! I'll take this from you." Natsu said, holding the blade up. The light flashed again and his sword vanished from his grip. "Hey, give it back!"

 _'In time...'_ The voice assured him. _'Now, what you give up in return?'_

Natsu turned around and stared at the two remaining items. On his left was a shield that seemed to be made of ice, shaped like a flower. On his right was a staff, about as tall as he was, with a dark brown center and golden edges. The lower edge was covered in studs and dangling off of it was a star shaped pendent. Nervously, Natsu walked over to the the staff and picked it up.

 _'A staff...'_ The voice said. _'The symbol_ _of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of ruin and wonder. You give up this power?'_ Natsu nodded and the staff vanished in a flicker of light as well. The shield suddenly flew forward turned into light before it faded into Natsu's body. _'Well, now that that's done.'_

The pillars buckled and sunk into the glass before it began shattering. Natsu had no where to go and fell through the shard downward before he landed on another disk. The new platform was light purple with shards of ice circling the picture. A large demon like creature with blank eyes surrounded by fire seemed to be roaring above four pictures in circle frames.

One was a woman with short purple hair and under it was a girl with long hair of the same color. On the left was a young boy with spiky light blue hair and on the right was another with dark blue hair. Natsu stared at the second boy and for some reason felt his anger rising. A glow caught his attention as he turned back to his hand as his sword returned to him.

He gave it a test swing before noticing a monster from before rise out of the picture of the demons mouth. _'There will be times you have to fight.'_ The voice said as the creature rose off the glass.

"Not a problem." Natsu smirked before charging the creature. He swung his fist and triggered his magic. **"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"** The flaming fist hit and destroyed it, but that only agitated the swarm. Um... hey voice guy? I could use some help here!"

 _'Me? I am but a guide, not a warrior.'_ The voice explained before Natsu dodged a claw swing. _'You must use your new power. It alone can keep your burning light from going out.'_

"Okay... if you say so." Natsu swung his new sword and delivered a slash to its head. No blood came from the wound as the pinkette swung again, this time to the creatures chest. The two wounds managed to defeat the 'Heartless' as the voice called it and made it fade away. "Alright!"

 _'Behind you!'_ The voice shouted, making Natsu turn around and swing at another creature. More popped out of the glass and Natsu began fighting for his life. After two more faded, the rest sank back into the glass before their dark body spread along the picture. It swallowed the whole image before Natsu found himself sinking into it.

He flailed around in protest before Natsu opened his eyes. Once again he was on another pillar, this one had a giant pillar of crystal as its center piece. The crystal was on an island surrounded by an ocean of red water. High on the right side of the disk was a picture of a redhead girl with only one brown eye, the other was covered by a white eyepatch. Facing away from her in the left side of the tower was a blue haired boy with a strange tattoo on his face.

"Now what?" Natsu asked as more of the Heartless appeared. Angerily, Natsu turned and started swinging this new blade at them. His strikes were sloppy and flails at best, having never been trained to use a sword. The monsters still fell one by one but they managed to get a few good hits in. "Really wish I could use my magic."

Another Heartless attacked him and Natsu managed to block its claws before a crazy idea crossed his mind. Gripping the handle, Natsu channeled his magic into the sword and it caught on fire, burning the creature to ashes. "I can't belive that worked." Natsu cheered as more Heartless crawled around him.

Smirking, Natsu channeled more magic into his blade and swung it, making an arc of flames fly off. The burning wave hit the monsters and went clean through the monsters, making them turn to ash. "This is a lot easier now."

The ground began shaking again as Natsu looked around for more Heartless to fight. ' _Hurry!'_ The voice said as a crystal path appeared before him. _'The darkness is coming!'_ Natsu took the voices advise and raced down the path as it lead to another platform.

The outline of the picture was lined with strange symbols at the top of ornate golden keys. In its center was a little girl with blonde hair and a pink dress crying in front of a grave. A light shined in the center over her face and Natsu raced towards it. The light faded and a half dozen Heartless soon surrounded him.

Five pounced at him but he rolled out of the way before turning around and thrusting his sword at them. He ran through two of them before another slashed at him. Natsu barely managed to block it before igniting his blade, making the creature jump back. Raising it over his head, he sliced a nearby monster in half before hacking another. The last two meet their end when Natsu drove his sword into their heads.

Standing tall, Natsu threw his blade over and smirked. "Anyone else want some!?" He asked, hoping another monster would take his offer.

 _'You have proven worthy...'_ The voice said. _'But be wary. The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes.'_ Natsu glanced over his shoulder and saw his shadow had grown in size. It turned to him and smirked as its eyes glowed before a pair of horns grew out the side. It then rose out of the glass, standing face to face to with Natsu.

 _'But don't be afraid.'_ The horned creature then grew in size and towered over Natsu. He took a few fearful steps back before finding himself st the edge of the platform. _'You hold the mightiest weapon of all. And never forget what your father taught you...'_

Natsu glanced over the edge and found nothing but darkness waiting for him. Gripping the handle of his sword, Natsu steeled his will and charged the monster before jumping, his blade above him in a swinging position.

* * *

The Heartless swarmed around the body of Natsu as he laid prone on the grass. The storm had worsen and trees had begun falling over from the wind. A bright light began shining from under the pile before it exploded in a mix of fire and light. The Heartless on top of Natsu were vaporized instantly as the ones away stared in confusion. Natsu slowly stood up before noticing the sword in his hand.

The swords blade was a combination of a dragons head and key teeth. The head had two horns, one going up and the other infused into the metal. The pole was a thick piece of metal, but surprisingly didn't seem to weigh anything.

A three toed claw connected it to the guard, which was a pair of dragon wings on top and flames on the bottom. The color scheme of the blade reminded him of Igneel; pale and dark reds. Dangling off the end was a chain that held a red crystal at the end. Inside it was a strange symbol shaped like a fairy, like the one from his dream.

Instinctively, Natsu gripped the handle and held it tight. "Let's go, freaks!" Natsu shouted as he charged the swarm, his new blade at the ready.

Nearby, the man from the first mural was watching the scene, Heartless going after him as well. "So, this is how it all ends..." The legendary black wizard mumbled as even his magic failed to damage the horde of monsters that surrounded him. "And you are to blame for this..."

He turned around and stared at a dark skinned bald man with only a tuff of grey hair on his chin. The man's ears were slightly pointed and his eyes were a bright yellow. The old man wore a black jacket with red lining over a white shirt with white gloves and boots. Two belts held the shirt in place as black pants completed the look.

"So much for gratitude..." The man said. "I helped you bring your brother back and this is the attitude you show me?"

"If I had known what you had planned to do with his heart, Xehanort, I'd have left him dead." Zeref said as the Heartless started pulling him down.

"You should be proud of your brother." Xehanort said as he walked over, watching Natsu fight the Heartless. "His Keyblade and Magic are strong. And they will only get stronger in time."

"You won't get away with this." Zeref said as he was forced to his knees. "The light inside Natsu is stronger than you can imagine. Your plans are doomed to fail with him."

The old man chuckled as he turned back to Zeref and held out his hand, summoning his own Keyblade. "We shall see about that. Or rather, I shall see." With one swift motion, he shoved the blade into Zeref's chest. The dark wizard gasped in a mix of pain and shock as blood trickled out his mouth. "Surpised? "Although the self is lost when a heart leaves the body, neither your Heartless or Nobody is dead. I'm curious if your curse will continue on even as the world succumbs to nothing, and your gods as well fall before the darkness."

Zeref stared up at the sky as his eyes closed and his breaths stopped. The Heartless latched on to his body and pulled onto his back. They melted into a puddle of black ooze and dragged Zeref's body through it. The last thing to leave the normal world was his somber face.

"And now, let this world fall to darkness!" Xehanort shouted with his arms to the sky. A clawed hand ripped out of the portal before another did the same. The portal was ripped open before a massive massive, muscular, humanoid Heartless with black skin forced itself out. It's head was covered in dozens of black twisted tentacles, leaving only its glowing yellow eyes free.

Two tiny wings shot out of the back and in its chest was a heart shaped hole that went all the way through from front to back. Its legs were rather short and its feet seemed very thin compared to its long arms and they curl upward. The hulking monster slowly walked forward as more holes appeared on the ground. Several more of the same Heartless appeared and started marching in different directions, intent on destroying the world.

Natsu, completely unaware of what had happened just a few feet away, sliced through another Shadow before the ground started shaking. Turning around, he stared up at the massive monster wondering where it came from. The Darkside slowly pulled its fist back and then brought it forward, making Natsu jump back.

The fist hit the ground and created a shockwave that forced Natsu to jump over it. A black whirlpool started spiraling around it as more short monsters rose out of it. Gripping his new sword, Natsu ignited his other fist and charged into the approaching monsters.

Xehanort smirked as he held out his Keyblade and twisted it, creating a red and black portal. His own blade faded and he slowly walked through it. It closed behind him as the Heartless poured out of the portals, spreading to all four corners of the world.

* * *

 ** _Land of Departure_**

A large white castle with gold highlights and curving sides sat on top of a hill as the stars shined in the night. In the farthest room to the left, a young girl with blue hair slept in her bed. Her blue eyes opened and she rolled out of bed, showing her blue shirt and skirt combination and black socks. Rubbing her eyes, she walked over to the door and opened as she headed for the kitchen for a drink.

A pulse of magic caused her to stop in her tracks. Quickly she turned in the other direction and headed to another room before she opened the door to it. On the bed was a boy with dark brown hair who was sleeping on his side. "Terra, wake up." She shook the boys shoulder and he rolled to face her.

"Aqua... it's too late for us to play." Terra said as his eyes cracked open.

"Terra, can't you feel that?" She asked.

"Feel what?" He asked back before another pulse made his eyes go wide. "What was that?"

"Thats what I'm talking about." Aqua said as Terra climbed out of bed. He was in a brown shirt and black pants as he looked out the window.

"I'm not seeing anything." He said. "Maybe we should go outside and look."

"But the master said we can't leave here during the night." Aqua said. "We still aren't strong enough."

"We aren't going to leave." Terra replied. "We're just going to go outside the castle and look up at the sky. We won't do anything else. I promise."

Aqua nodded and the two quickly made their way to the main door of the castle. They stepped out into the night and looked around for the source of the magical anomaly. Terra looked up at the sky and froze. "Aqua..." She looked over to him as he pointed to the sky.

She followe his hand and looked up to see a star go out in the sky. Both knew exactly what it meant as their master had told them repeatedly. A world had fallen to the darkness and was lost forever. Another pulse of magic hit before somthing caught her attention. A comet began flying across the sky, but it was heading for them.

"Aqua, move!" Terra shouted as he raced over to the bluenette and tackled her to the side. As they fell, both looked back at the comet and could have sworn they saw someone inside it. The flaming vessel flew by them and past the castle before it crashed into the ground. The impact shook the ground and knocked some rocks into the air.

Both children looked up and stared at the smoke, rising up. Terra let Aqua go and took a few steps forward. "Wait, where are you going?" Aqua asked.

"Didn't you see the person inside it?" He asked back. "He might need our help. Let's go!"

Aqua knew Terra was trying to do the right thing and she couldn't just leave the person in the meteor. But she also knew that her master would be angry with her if she went with him. 'Im the one who sensed the magic. I have to see this through.' She looked up at him and nodded.

The two children raced over to the smoke rising into the sky. The doors burst open once again and a man with black hair and eyes stood at the top of the stairs. He wore a white, red lined haori that has a hood along with slightly shorter than normal light-colored hakama. Underneath his haori he wears a navy blue shirt with a large white X pattern on the front and on his face over is right eye and left check were jagged scars. "Aqua! Terra! Wait!" The man shouted but the children didn't hear him.

* * *

 _ **Impact Zone**_

Terra and Aqua reached the source of the smoke and found a massive hole in the ground. Smoke rose from all around them but the strangest thing was that there was no rock in the center of the hole. Instead they found a boy with pink hair and a scalely looking scarf. He wore no shirt and only had on a pair of black shorts.

"Who is that?" Terra asked as Aqua walked passed him and helped the mystery boy sit up.

"I don't know, but he looks pretty hurt." Aqua said, noticing the scrapes and marks on his body. **"Cure."** Holding up her left hand, she created a small, green orb that seemingly held a small plant inside it. The orb flew into Natsu's body and he glowed green as the wounds healed.

Groaning, Natsu slowly opened his eyes and stared up at the two who found him. "Who are you?"

* * *

 **Here we go, the first real chapter of this story. Not only does Natsu get his Keyblade, but he also loses everything he knows. But it's not all bad, now he's got a new home. For Natsu's Keyblade, look up 'C. Keyblade Ferocious Dragon' by Marduk-Kurios on Deviantart and then just picture it with Igneel's color scheme.**

 **I'd imagine Keyblade wielders would be able to sense magic in other people, so a whole planet of people who could use magic disappearing would probably cause something like this. And since Aqua is more magically adapt then Terra or Ventus, it makes sense that she can use cure.**

 **Next chapter will see Natsu adjusting to his new home. See ya then.**

 **Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**

* * *

 **5/20/19- As of this moment, Natsu's Keybkade is know as 'Draconic Flames'. Lightning-in-my-Hand on deviantart has drawn it for me if you want to go look at it.**


	3. A New Home

**Chapter 2**

 **A New Home**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Magic"**

 _Flashback_

 _ **Location / Date / Time Skip**_

* * *

Natsu looked around at the surroundings and once again found himself in a new world, this one filled with green grass and a clear sky. The boy in front of him walked forward and helped him to his feet. "Thanks... so can you answer my question?"

"My name is Terra." The boy answered before motioning to the girl. "This is Aqua. She's the one who healed you."

"I was hurt?" He asked before turning to Aqua. "Thanks."

"Oh... it-it's nothing." She said, not wanting to seem arrogant to this new person. "So, w-what's your name?"

"Natsu Dragneel." He answered. Once his footing was stable, Natsu pushed himself off the two and walked forward a little bit, looking up at the sky. "So, where on Earthland am I?" He asked.

The two looked at him in confusion before glancing at each other. "Earthland?" Terra asked.

"We don't know where you're talking about." Aqua said.

"How do you not know?" Natsu asked.

"Because both of them have only lived here, on this world." All three looked over to see a tall man walk over to them, a look of concern and disappointment on his face.

"Master!" Both Terra and Aqua said at the same time before standing at attention. Natsu only stared at the two in confusion before the man stared at him. The serious look on his face mixed with the scars scared him a little bit before he stood the same way at the other two.

"Terra, Aqua, I'm disappointed in you." The man said. "I told you both, you're not ready to stay out at night." Both looked down in shame. "However, I will over look it this one time because you were trying to help someone." He turned to Natsu and crouched down to his level. "I am Master Eraques. I heard you say your name was Natsu, correct?"

"Ye-yes." He answered.

Eraques placed his hand on Natsu's shoulder, calming the pinkette. "There is much I must tell you. But for now, you should get some rest. You seem tired." He stood up and lead the three back to the castle.

"Whoa, so big!" Natsu said in amazement as he stared up at the massive building.

"Didn't you live in a house in your world?" Terra asked.

"Nah, we lived in a cave." The pinkette replied. "Igneel wouldn't have fit into a house anyway."

"Why not?" Aqua asked.

"Cause he was a dragon." Natsu answered matter of factly as he followed Eraques closely.

"What's a dragon?" Terra whispered to Aqua.

"I've read about them in the masters books." She replied. "They're supposed to be massive magical reptilian creatures with wings. Any one who faces one of them would either end up dead or as their student. I'm guessing that Natsu was the latter."

"Is there any kind of proof to that story?" Terra asked.

"They teach very rare magic. So if Natsu has it, then he's telling the truth." Aqua reasoned.

The four walked through the halls of the castle before they came to a stop in front of Terra and Aqua's rooms. "We do not have the third room ready at the moment." Eraques explained to Natsu. "So you will share Aqua' room tonight."

"Master!?" Aqua asked in shock. "Why my room?"

"You were the one who healed him." The master explained. "It only makes sense that you should watch over him in case he needs more attention. I will speak to him in the morning. Now, return to sleep." He walked back down the hall as Terra moved towards his room.

"Good night, you two." He said before opening his door and walking into his room.

The two left in the hall as Aqua nervously stared at Natsu before he spoke up. "Well, I guess we should head to bed." He suggested.

"Y-yeah." The girl nodded as she opened the door to her room. The room was painted a sea green with a few pink flowers on the wall. On one side of the room was a desk that seemed well used by the papers in it. An oak bookshelf filled with the aforementioned reading materials sat between two large windows.

The bedframe matched the shelf in material as the sheets were a deep blue and the pillows were white. Next to it was a small nightstand with a few drawers in it. At the other end of the room was a small dresser and toy chest with a few of them hanging out the side. "Whoa! This is awesome." Natsu said as he raced over to the toy chest.

He began pulling out all manner of playthings, making a mess of the room. "Natsu please." Aqua begged sternly as she raced over and began cleaning up the toys. "Just put it away and go to bed."

The tone of her voice reminded him of Igneel the time Natsu woke him up by setting his tail on fire. 'Don't want to go through that again.' Thinking she would be just as destructive as his father, Natsu put the 'weapon away and closed the dresser before climbing into the bed.

"Thank you." She said as she climbed in after him. "Now, go to bed." Natsu nodded before rolling onto his side and closing his eyes. Aqua rolled the other way and closed her eyes as well. Seconds later, an arm wrapped around her and pulled her in close. Before she could say anything, Natsu tightened his grip and continued to sleep.

Aqua tried to pull away, but the body heat coming off Natsu was so soothing. 'He's so... warm...' Aqua thought as she fell asleep in his arms.

*SCHOOAAHH*

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of Natsu snoring her ear off. Seconds later he rolled onto her, almost forcing her out of her bed. Before she could say anything to him he inadvertently elbowed her in the face.

* * *

 _ **The Next Morning**_

The sun shined into Aqua's room as Natsu stretched his arms wide. "Morning Aqua." He said to the girl next to him.

"Morning..." She replied, heavy bags under her eyes.

Eraques opened the door and saw that the two children were already up. "Ah good. You're both up." He said. "Natsu, come with me to the main hall. I can explain everything there. Nodding, Natsu climbed out of bed and walked out of the room.

Aqua rolled out of her bed and rubbed her eyes as she walked out of her room. Terra's door opened and he stared at her in confusion. "When did you go to bed last night?" He asked.

"Right when we got back." She explained. "Then fifteen minutes after that. Then after that. Then after that."

"What are you talking about?" Terra asked.

"Natsu snores." She simply stared as she walked after the pinkette and her master. "Tonight, he's sleeping with you." Terra shrugged and followed after her.

The two reached a flight of stairs and walked up them before they reached the top. It was a massive room with a stain glass window shining into it. The floor was sand colored and had a ledge on either side of it. Gold railings kept people from falling off as blue pillars held up the roof.

At the furthest part of the room there were three brown chairs on a blue and gold rug. A window diagonal to them added even more light to the room as gold trim completed the room. Eraques sat in the centermost chair as Natsu stood in the center of the room. Aqua and Terra stood at the back of the room as Eraques leaned his face on his fist. "Now, Natsu. Tell me how you arrived at our home."

Natsu nodded and began retelling his last day on Earthland. The three natives of the world listened with interest and focus as he explained everything that happened to him. Eraques' eyes went wide at the mention of the blade shaped like a key. "And then Aqua and Terra found me in the hole." He finished.

Eraques sat up and leaned forward. "Natsu, this sword you mentioned... could you summon it for us?" He asked.

"Sure." Natsu held out his hand and summoned his sword for the older man.

Eraques stood up and walked over to Natsu. He held out his hand and Natsu gave him the blade. The older man studied the blade carefully before tossing it to the side. "Hey, what was that for!?" Natsu started to race over to it when Eraques grabbed his shoulder.

"Natsu, I want you to focus." The older man said. "Hold at your hand and visualize your sword back in your hand."

"O-okay..." Natsu mumbled in confusion before doing as the older man requested. Closing his eyes, he focused on his sword and felt something trigger inside him. Seconds later, his hand gripped the sword before it could fall to the ground. "How'd you know I could do that?" Natsu asked.

Eraques smirked held out his hand and summoning a blade of his own. The sword was a smooth grey shaft that tapers outward at both ends. The guard was extremely boxy made up of two small light grey boxes and a copper rod. The base connects to the grip and both had small indentations lining them. The grip was squared and the teeth on it were shaped like an 'E'.

"Whoa... how'd you do that?" Natsu asked, looking at the new blade.

"Natsu, this is called a Keyblade." Eraques explained. "Only those deemed worthy may wield this power. With it you can access all manner of magical powers. Keyblade masters like myself use it to protect the balance between light and darkness. Terra and Aqua are here to learn the same power. I would like you to join them."

"That's so cool!" The pinkette replied. "It would be awesome to learn this stuff!" Eraques smiled and ruffled his hair as the other two kids raced over. "And maybe one day I can go home with this awesome power." He added with a smile.

Eraques was stunned by the child's words. Stories were told of Keyblade masters diving into darkness and saving worlds, but at the cost of their very lives. There was only option for Eraques to do, but that didn't meant he liked it. Terra and Aqua nervously glanced at each other as Eraques sigh. "Natsu, your world no longer exist." He simply said. "The creatures you described have devoured the heart of your world. It is now lost forever. I'm sorry."

Natsu stared up in shock of the man's words before staring down at the floor. 'Igneel... gone forever?...' The room began heating up as fire started dripping off Natsu as he gripped his sword. "AAAAAGHHHHH!" Natsu screamed in anger before he slammed his sword down, leaving a massive dent in the floor.

The force caused Terra and Aqua to fall onto their backs as Eraques held fast and stayed up. "Natsu, calm yourself!" Eraques ordered. Natsu dropped his sword and fell to his knees before tears started falling from his face. His sword faded away as the three stared at him in shock at the massive show of strength that was followed by the emotional breakdown.

Aqua was the first to walk over to Natsu and wrap him in a hug. "It's okay, Natsu." She said as he wrapped his arms around her and cried into her shoulders. "You can cry if you want to. We're here for you." Terra joined the hug and Natsu continued to cry for several minutes.

The tears eventually came to a stopped and Natsu wiped his face clean. "T-thank you." He said. The two smiled at him before he stood up. "So... what do we do now?" Natsu asked.

Eraques was already back to his feet as he walked over. "Now we prepare your new room." He lead the three children out of the room before they reached a closed door near Aqua and Terra's room. The master opened to show a dusty room filled with old boxes and two windows providing light. "I know it's not much, but with a little effort we can make it a decent room."

Eraques summoned his Keyblade and pointed it at the boxes. Glowing dust picked them up and they floated out of the room. "Now, let's start cleaning." The dust returned with a set of brooms and wipes before they settled on the ground. Aqua and Terra grabbed a broom and rag respectively and entered the room.

Natsu just stared at the strange objects before picking one up and walking towards the room. Unfortunately, he held it the long way and the pole clanked against the door frame. "Come on, let me in!" He shouted before forcing himself in, breaking the stick into three parts.

Eraquess sighed as he picked up the broken wood. Natsu had no clue what to use the broom for, so he watched Terra use his. Natsu copied the other boy and the three started quickly cleaning the room of dust and spiderwebs. The last pile of dirt was swept up into a pan held by Natsu. Aqua finished cleaning the window as the master entered the room, smiling at the clean room.

He motioned for them to follow him and they left his room to find a few cans of paint and some brushes on top of them. "Now, let's make this room a little more homely." He handed them the paint and the children entered the room with the liquid.

Aqua and Terra dipped their brushes into the cans and started painting the room with the red paint before they heard a crash. Natsu had tripped and landed face first into the can. He pulled it out and his face was now red. He ripped his scarf off to make sure it stayed clean, but the motion caused him to stumble back and step into another can of paint.

"Pfftt..." Terra and Aqua snickered before bursting into laughter. "What's wrong with you?" Terra asked between laughs. A paintbrush with black paint on it hit him in the face, leaving a large black line on it. He glared at Natsu who was now laughing at him. Terra grabbed his paint brush and threw at Natsu before the two started an all out paint war.

"Guys, please stop." Aqua begged as she stayed against the wall. "You're making a-" A wave of orange paint hit her in the head, and she joined joined in the fight, throwing her own paint at both boys.

Eraques opened the door to check their progress and was hit with a splash of paint. Everything stopped as the children turned to the older man, who let the paint drip off his face. A smile cracked on his face before he started laughing. The children started a nervous chuckle before Eraques grabbed a brush of his own. The laughter died down and the four began painting the room for real.

The four finally finished the room to how Natsu wanted it and the children went to the bathroom to wash up. Natsu carefully folded his scarf up and placed it in the basket after throwing off his paint stained clothes. "So can I ask you something, Natsu?" Terra asked from behind.

"Sure." The pinkette replied as they walked into the large bathroom with a massive tub.

"Why are you taking so much care of that scarf?" Terra asked as they sat in the water. The paint instantly soaked into the water and made it a mishmash of colors.

"Because Igneel gave it to me." He answered. "He said if I always keep safe it would keep me safe. He made it from his old scales so it's like he's always with me..." The reminder that his father was gone forever made Natsu hang his head.

He stiffened a bit when Terra pat his back. "It's okay Natsu. Like Aqua said, we're here for you. That's what friends are for."

Natsu smiled and nodded before Terra smirked and splashed some water into his face. Natsu retaliated and splashed him back, making the two laugh as they started playing in the water.

Outside the bathroom Eraques walked by, listened in to their playing and smiled. "Master..." He turned around to see Aqua still in her clothing, as she wouldn't enter when Terra was in it. "Why did you lie to Natsu?"

Eraques leaned down and looked her in the eye. "Natsu is a fine boy, but he is obviously impatient and emotional. It takes masters to even attempt to save worlds from darkness and I doubt Natsu could wait that long." He reached up and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Sometimes it is better to tell someone a small lie than a painful truth."

Aqua nodded in understanding as she started to walk away. "Aqua... I trust you to keep this a secret as well." The girl nodded in understanding and the two walked away.

* * *

 _ **Two Weeks Later**_

Natsu was woken up by the sun in his eyes and stretched his arms wide as he climbed to the floor of his paint dried room. A month had passed since his arrival in this new world and while he still felt sad about never seeing Igneel again, he was still happy about his new home.

The room was now a crimson red with an orange trim on the bottom. A few black clouds gave the illusion of smoke rising off the ground. The ceiling was painted like a cloud filled sky with a few lines giving the location of the sun. All along the wall sploches of different colored paint littered from the painting fight. In one corner of the room was a hammock with a small pillow. Natsu had tried a bed for a few nights, but it was just uncomfortable to him. A desk, dresser, and bookshelf completed the room and Natsu smiled at his new home.

Swinging his feet to the ground, Natsu walked over to his dresser and clothed himself in his pants and new shirt. Wrapping his scarf around his neck, he walked out of the room and headed to the kitchen. "Morning, Natsu." Aqua said as she came into view.

"Hey Aqua." He replied as the two started walking towards the kitchen. Eraques and Terra were already inside with the master cooking breakfast for the three of them.

"Morning you two." Eraques said before placing a plate in front of each child. Terra and Aqua had small plates of fried eggs and toast while Natsu had about twelve pancakes, 30 sausages, fifteen strips of bacon, six slices of toast and a massive omelet made from a carton of eggs. Never before had the three of them ever seen anyone eat so much so quickly. They tried locking the kitchen door at night for the first week, but every morning they found it broken and Natsu inside.

Eventually the master just gave up and started feeding Natsu as much as he could before he was stuffed. The students finished their meals and cleaned their plates before the master lead them into the training yard behind the castle. All three held out their hands and summoned their blades as the master did the same. "Begin." Eraques swung his blade vertically and the children copied him.

He then slashed downwards and they followed his lead. Eraques stopped and watched as the students repeated his lessons. They brought their guard next to their head before they delivered a slash diagonally. They then repeated it in reverse before switching sides. Eraques walked behind them and tapped Natsu's foot into place before doing the same to Aqua's arm.

"Good, good." He smiled as he watched them repeat the lesson. "Remember students, one day you will be responsible for protecting the world's from darkness. And it is my job to make sure you are ready." He raised his hand up and the three stopped swinging. "But there is more to being a Keyblade master than just swinging your blade."

He raised his own blade and the tip of it began glowing blue. The master then pulled it back and the glow turned into a spiked ball of ice that floated in the air. "You must also learn how to use and control magic."

Terra and Aqua nodded but Natsu was more focused in the orb. He raised over to it and tapped it with his hand. The orb exploded and trapped Natsu in a block of ice. Terra laughed at the sight as Aqua tried to hold in a chuckle and Eraques shook his head. "I can't believe he did that!" The brown haired boy laughed out.

The ice began turning into water as it quickly melted. Once his head was free, Natsu was shown to be using his own personal magic to break free. He then broke through the ice with sheer force and turned back to Terra. "That's not..." Natsu stumbled back before falling to the ground, his Keyblade fading and his magic died.

"Natsu!" All three shouted as they raced over to him. They looked to find heavy bags under his eyes and his body in a cold sweat.

"He's sick. We need to get him inside." Eraques replied before leading the other two inside. Quickly running through the hall, the reached his room and the master placed him in his hammock. "All we can do now is wait for him to get better. Now, let's return to our lessons."

He walked out of the door and Terra followed him only to find Aqua staring at the sleeping wizard in worry. "He'll be fine. He just need to get some sleep." He told her. Her concerns put at ease, she nodded and followed the others out of the room.

* * *

 _ **Two Days Later**_

Eraques held his Keyblade over Natsu's sickly body and cast his Cure spell. The green orb floated down to Natsu and hit him, but it did absolutely nothing. Sighing, the master turned and walked out the room to find his other students waiting in concern. "What's wrong with Natsu?" Aqua asked.

"I don't know..." Eraques answered with his head down as he closed the door. "His body is physically fine, but he doesn't seem to be getting any better." Scratching his chin, an idea came to him and he turned to the children. "Aqua, I need you to keep an eye on Natsu. I'm going to consult with Master Yen Sid. He might know more about Natsu's world."

They nodded and Eraques walked to the outside of the castle and pressed his chest armor. The armor piece started glowing before he himself was enveloped in the same light. The blinding light died down and Eraques now stood in his Keyblade armor.

His torso is now covered with a dull, faded green armor that sports a small Mark of Mastery symbol in its center. The rest of the armor on its arms, legs, and chest are predominantly bronze and silver. Its pointed, armored boots are black and gold and its upper arms and thighs have wide, supplementary armor with gold edges covering them. The Armor of Eraqus's helmet is silver with a gold chin with jagged "teeth" and a Terra's Mark symbol of the same color adorning its forehead. The helmet is also decorated by three long, thin, silver spikes on its top and sides. His hands and neck are covered by a black chain-mail like material to complete the look.

Staring up at the sky, he then quickly turns into a beam of pure light and vanished from his world.

* * *

 ** _Mysterious Tower_**

Eraques landed in front of a large golden tower before his armor faded. He then opened the door and stared up at the long flight of stairs he had to climb. With a sigh, he started walking up the spiral of steps. Minutes passed and he reached the door at the top. Opening it, he came face to face with his old friend.

Master Yen Sid is a stern-looking elderly gentleman with a blue sorcerer hat with yellow stars atop his head. He had a long gray beard reaching down to underneath his chest. He has small eyes with tiny pupils as well as a long aqua-colored vestment that covered his whole body. "Master Yen Sid." Eraques said filled with respect.

The bearded man raised his hands and waved it off. "Please, friend. You know I've long since retired from that mantle." Yen Sid said. "Now tell me, what can I do for you?"

Eraques nodded before relaxing just a little bit. "It's about my newest student, Natsu." He said. "Two days ago he collapsed during training and he hasn't recovered since. His body shows no visible signs of wound, and yet we cannot cure him. I fear for his life."

Yen Sid stroked his long beard in thought before speaking. "Is there any kind of symptoms that he's suffering from?"

"There are heavy bags under his eyes and his body is sweating constantly." Eraques answered.

Yen Sid waved his hand and a green book appeared on his desk. He reached for the green one and opened it up before skimming through the pages. "Is this what you are describing?" He asked before handing it to his visitor.

Eraques took the book and studied the page, especially it's title. "Old friend, this is terrible." Eraques said as he continued to read. "I'm afraid there may be no way for us to save him. His home world was gone, he can't restore his magic power."

"That might not be necessarily true." Yen Sid waved his hands again and a new book appeared, this one red with an orange trim. "You said he called his magic 'Dragon Slayer Magic', correct?" The guest nodded and the bearded man handed him the other book. "This is the Dragnium Expedia. It contains everything there is to know about dragons, including magic related to them. If there is a way to cure him, then it will be in here."

* * *

 _ **Land of Departure**_

Aqua stayed at Natsu's side as he continued to wince in pain. "Natsu, you have to pull through." She whispered in fear. "You can't die now. Please, tell me what I can do to help."

He whispered something out and Aqua leaned in to hear it better. "H-hungry..."

Aqua nodded and quickly raced to the kitchen to get Natsu his food. Unfortunately, cooking was a lot harder than Master Eraques made it seem. She had no idea what each pot and pan was meant to cook, how long to cook it for, or what was meant to be cook. But Natsu needed her and she wasn't going to disappoint him. She grabbed an egg and placed it in a pan.

Back in Natsu's room he was still tossing and turning in pain. His nose winced as something vile invaded his nostrils. "S-smoke..." He groaned out before realizing where it was coming from; the kitchen. "A-Aqua..." He forced himself out of his bed and began walking towards the source. About halfway there, his legs gave out and he was forced to crawl to the kitchen.

The door was open and he forced himself in to see Aqua and Terra frantically trying to stop the flames that came off the stovetop. "F-fire..." He groaned out before opening his mouth.

*SLURP*

Terra and Aqua watched as the flames began to curve and fly away from them. They followed it to see the flames get sucked into Natsu's mouth. The last ember in his mouth, Natsu closed it and swallowed. The other students stood in amazement as Natsu suddenly nipped up, his sweat broken and his eyes normal. "Ahh... much better." He said patting his stomach.

"What was that!?" Both shouted in complete shock. "How did you do that?/Why aren't you sick anymore?" Terra and Aqua asked respectively.

"It seems I've arrived too late." All three turned to see Eraques in the door way. "All can be explained with Natsu's world. In it, wizards there gain their power from something called 'Ethernano'. It is in the very air itself, and to use magic is to burn through your supply of it.

"Unfortunately, in this world that particle does not exist. So when he used his magic, his own reserve was slowly depleted. And with no way to refill it his body developed something called 'Magic Deficiency Syndrome', a disease that could have taken his life. Fortunetly, as a Dragon Slayer Natsu can regan magic by consuming his element. In this case, fire."

"So what you're saying is I need to eat fire every now and then?" Natsu asked, making the master nodded. "Well, that's easy."

Aqua stared at the pinkette in amazement before Terra ruffled her head. "I told you he'd be okay." He said.

"Please, you were just as worried as I was." She replied before they went over to the Dragon Slayer. "Natsu, you can't let that happen again. We were so worried that you might have died."

Natsu turned to the other students and hugged them. "Don't worry, I won't die like that." The two smiled and hugged him back.

* * *

 _ **Years Later**_

Time passed and the three students were now in their teenage years. Each had grown in their own way, but the one thing that never changed was the friendship they had. Terra and Aqua were now as close to Natsu as Igneel was. They were pretty much like a big brother and sister to him, and Eraques became a second father to him.

Over the years, Natsu had learned a lot from Master Eraques. He had also taught himself a few things as well. One of the most important thing was to work his Dragon Slayer magic into his keyblade lessons, creating his own fighting style. He also learned how to make fire without his magic, so he never went through MDD again.

The three were currently in the main hall of the castle engaging in a sparring match. It was a free for all, with each of them taking turns to double team the old man, or woman, out. It was currently Natsu turn as she dodged a swing from Terra before blocking a thrust from Aqua.

Natsu now donned a red skin tight shirt with a single diagonal line in orange on it. Over that was a black, gold trim jacket that he always left open. The collar was popped up and its lining matched his scarf. It's sleeves ended at his elbows and on the right side was a piece of shoulder armor that ended mid arm. His cargo pants were black as well with red pockets and orange buttons. His belt matched his friends Terra's to a 't'. His footwear was a simple pair of sandals and socks and as always around his neck was his father's scarf.

"Come on, you guys can do better than this." He teased before the door to the castle opened. The fight came to a stop as they looked over the railing to a bald man in black entered the castle followed by a boy with orange hair.

He wears a jacket that was white on the right side and black on the left side also. The collar of the jacket is red and pleated. Underneath this, he wore what appears to be a grey vest with a single button and several white, angular patterns on it. He had a third layer under this in the form of a plain, high-necked, black shirt. He also has a chunk of dull green and blue armor on his midsection that appears to be under his vest.

The boys pants are colored in shades of grey, black, and white that ballooned up halfway down his legs. He also wore a black and white checkered wristband that was with white edges and two criss-crossing straps on his chest, on which he wears a silver Keyblade Master emblem.

The bald man spoke with Eraques before he lead the two of them into the castle. "That boy, is he okay?" Aqua asked.

"Let's find out." Natsu said before jumping over the railing and landed in front of the boy. "Hey, I'm Natsu Dragneel. What's your name?"

He offered his hand and the boy just stared up at him with blank soulless eyes. "Ventus..." The boy answered.

* * *

 **I took swordsman lessons a couple of years ago, so I used that as the main source behind the lesson plan. And thanks to all of you who mentioned the food thing. I would have completely missed that. And for anyone who thinks Natsu is acting stupider than he should, remember he grew up in the wood on a diffrent world.**

 **Natsu being sick is just a bit of commentary on something I noticed in a lot of Fairy Tail crossovers. They send the wizards to another world and seemingly give them an unlimited pool of magic power. But that's not how it works in the show. I'll leave it at that. PM me if you want to hear me go apeshit about this topic.**

 **Hoped you guys liked this chapter. Up next we start the main story of the game, or rather the Aqua storyline. It'll make sense next chapter. See you next time.**

 **Beta read by The 3rd Dragneel and Natsu is Awesome.**


	4. The Mark of Mastery

**Chapter** **3**

 **The Mark of Mastery**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Magic"**

 _Flashback_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

The boy just stared at the floor, completely ignoring the three staring at him. "Is something wrong?" Aqua asked as she and Terra reached him.

Ventus just shook his head no. "These are my friends, Terra and Aqua." Natsu told him before turning to the other two. "This here is Ventus."

"He's really... quite." Terra said. "You gonna say something?"

"Take it easy, Terra." The female said. "Maybe he's just shy."

"Hey, Ventus. You wanna see something cool?" Natsu asked. With no clear answer from the boy, Natsu shrugged before holding up his hand. Fire consumed his fist and he smiled. "You ever see something like this before?" The boy just stared at the floor before slowly looking up. Staring at the fire, he shook his head no. "That's cause I'm a Dragon Slayer."

"Except you've never slain one before." Terra chuckled out.

"I can do it!" The pinkette shouted back. "I just need a dragon!"

"Too bad there are none." Terra replied.

"What about that time the three of us went to that cave!?" Natsu reminded. "There was a dragon in there! And I beat it!"

"Natsu, that was just some rocks that looked like a dragon." Aqua reminded.

Natsu stared at her in silence. "...Oh, yeah." He looked down and saw his fist was still on fire. Quickly extinguishing it, a soft chuckle made all three turn to see Ventus cracked a smile.

* * *

A few years had passed since Ventus or Ven for short came to live with the other students. The four go along extremely well, almost like they were a family. The orange haired boy was currently sleeping on the ground outside of the castle. He yawned himself awake before leaning back to find Aqua leaning over him.

"Whoa!" He sat back up in a panic before flipping to his knees. Aqua chuckled as she stood up right. "It's not funny, Aqua."

"Ven, you hopeless sleepy head." She chuckled. "You know you should have brought a blanket."

"Wait..." He mumbled to himself. "Did I just dream that place up? It felt so real... looking up at the stars before..." A hand reached down and started ruffling his hair. "Come on, Natsu. Knock it off."

"It cheered you up, didn't it?" The pinkette chuckled. "Besides, you've always been here with us."

"Yeah... I know." He replied before standing up. The three walked over to the edge and hung their feet over it. "Aqua, Natsu, you ever wonder what stars are? Where the light comes from?" Natsu tensed up at the question, reminded of his own home. "Oh, sorry... I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's fine." Natsu replied. "We all know what happened, and we can't change it. That doesn't mean I have to be sad about it."

Aqua could tell Natsu was still upset so she took over the other question. "And as for your question, the master says-"

"That every star up there is another world." All three turned to see Terra walking over. "Yep, hard to believe there are that many worlds besides our own. The light is their hearts and their shine is like a million lanterns."

"...I don't get it." Ventus answered.

"He means they're like you Ven." Natsu chimed in.

"What does that mean?" The orange haired boy asked standing up.

"Don't worry. If Natsu can figure it out, so can you." The older boy chuckled.

"That reminds me." Aqua spoke up before turning to the Dragon Slayer. "Natsu, what where you doing up at this time anyway?"

"I came to do some training but Ventus already took out the targets." The pinkette answered. "I wanna be at top shape for tomorrow."

"But Natsu, it's not your test." Ven reminded him. "So you've got no reason to get up so early."

"Then it's my training for next years test." Natsu replied with a grin. "I'll become a Keyblade master one day. I just know it."

"Maybe when cats fly." Terra teased, making the other two laugh.

"Hey, it'll happen." Natsu replied standing up.

"Will you two please just tell me what you meant by they're like me?" Ven asked. Aqua couldn't hold back her laughter and just let it loose. "What are you laughing at?"

"I'm sorry..." She chuckled out. "It's just that you three would be the weirdest brothers." She laughed even more as the three just stared at her in confusion before joining her. They all then sat down at the ledge and stared up at the sky for a while before Aqua remembered something. "That's right."

She stood up and started searching her pockets before pulling out four star-shaped tokens on strings. "I made us good luck charms for tomorrow, Terra." The boys stood up as Aqua tossed Terra's to him. Natsu and Ven stared at it in amazement. "Here." Aqua called out to the other two before tossing them one.

"I get one too?" Ven asked, letting his little green charm dangle.

"Of course." Aqua said as she held out her own charm. "One for each of us. Somewhere out there is a tree with star shaped fruit, and that fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry charms shaped like it, nothing will ever keep you apart. You'll always find you way to each other. But, I think you're supposed to have made them with seashells. Still, I did the best with what I had."

"You know, you really are a girl sometimes." Terra said.

"What does that 'sometimes' mean?" Aqua asked.

"Well, I like it." Natsu said as he draped it around his neck. "There, now it'll always be with me."

Aqua couldn't help but blush at Natsu's geniuine affection for her charm. "So this isn't a real good luck charm?" Ventus asked before Terra could begin another round of teasing.

"Well I guess we'll have to wait and see." She answered. "But I did work a little magic into it."

"Really, what?" He asked.

Aqua chuckled as she pulled her own charm back out. "An unbreakable connection." She held it to the sky and smiled as she did. Natsu and the others did the same before putting them away.

Terra walked away from them a bit before looking over his shoulder. "Well, the exam is tomorrow. Who's up for a little sparing?" Ven nearly summoned his Keyblade before Natsu raced passed him and swung his own. Terra simply blocked with his own blade before pushing Natsu back. "It never ends with you, does it Natsu?"

"Nope." The pinkette replied before swinging his leg to kick the brunette in the leg. Terra jumped over the attack and flipped back before swinging his own sword. Natsu rolled to the side and pulled his free fist back. **"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"** The flames ignited his hand as he swung it. Terra blocked it as best he could but the force still sent him sliding backwards a bit. "I'm not holding back, so neither should you."

Terra chuckled before launching forward with his Keyblade pointed at Natsu. The pinkette moved to the side before Terra spun around and slammed the blade into his head. Natsu became dazed from the hit, allowing Terra to unleash a flurry of hits that ended with a strike that pushed Natsu back.

"Well, that works great one on one." Aqua said as she and Ven stood in front of Natsu. "But you also need to learn how to fight in a crowd." Both charged at Terra as Natsu fell to a knee. Gripping his blade, Natsu looked up just before he was hit by one of Aquas bubbles from her spell.

"Oops, sorry." She said as they raced over to him.

Natsu sat up as the water dropped off his face. "Well, at least I won't have to shower tonight." He chuckled making them all laugh at his little joke.

"I'm telling you; you guys are totally ready." Ven told Terra and Aqua. "That exam will be a cake walk for both of you tomorrow."

"I hope it'll be that easy." The brunette said.

"Remember what the master said." Aqua reminded them. "Power is born within the heart. When the time comes, all you have to do is look inside yourself and you'll find it."

"Come on, let's head back." Natsu said standing up. The other three nodded and followed him back to the castle as Aqua gripped her charm.

"Together, always..." She whispered to herself. But none knew that would be the last time they spent the night under the same sky together.

* * *

 _ **The Next Morning**_

The sun shinned brightly through the stain glass window as Terra and Aqua stood before the three chairs at the center of the room. On the far left was Eraques and to the right was master Xehanort, the same man who brought them Ventus. Both he and Natsu were off to the side, waiting in anticipation for the test to begin.

Ventus glanced over and found Xehanort staring at him. He dropped his head a bit before stiffening up to stand at attention. Eraques stood up and walked in front of the examinees before looking at both of them. "Today is your test to earn the Mark of Mastery." He told them. "Not one, but two chosen by the Keyblade stand as candidates. But this is neither a battle for domanince or a competition.

"It is not a test of wills, but a test of hearts. That mean you both pass, or you may both fail. But I am certain that our guest, Master Xehanort did not come all the way here to see the youngest candidates in our history to fall short of the mark." He glanced over to the old man before turning back to his students. "I trust that the two of you are ready."

"Yes." Both Terra and Aqua replied at the same time.

"Then let the test begin." Eraques summoned his own blade before pointing it to the ceiling. Orbs of bright light appeared behind the two candidates as they readied themselves for examination. Unknownst to all, Xehanort waved his hand and the orbs began glowing a sickly purple color. All stared in shock but that did not stop Terra and Aqua from starting the test.

The first two orbs were dealt with easily before two more floated over to the other students. "Ven!/Natsu!" Terra and Aqua cried out respectively.

Bith summoned their own Keyblade and sliced through their orbs with ease. "We can handle ourselves." Natsu replied. "You just focus on the exam."

"But your both in danger." Aqua replied. "Go wait in your rooms."

"Not happening." Ven replied. "Me and Natsu have been waiting to see you two become masters. And nothing is gonna make us miss it now!"

"Like Natsu said, they can handle themselves." Terra told Aqua. "Both of them have been training almost as hard as we have."

Aqua let out a defeated sigh knowing that her argument would be moot at this point. "Fine. Just stay sharp." She said before the orbs resumed attacking them. Most seemed heavily focused on Natsu, who swung his blade through any that came close to him. Aqua casted a Blizzard spell and froze one before Terra came and shattered it.

The brunette then spun and slammed his blade into the floor, creating a small quake that destroyed five of them before Ventus fired a blast of wind at another. More appeared and swarmed the three before they could get a moments rest. "Oh no you don't!" Natsu raced towards them as he pulled his Keyblade back. Flames soon covered the blade before Natsu started spinning it by the chain. **"Fire Dragon Burning Raid!"**

He let go and the blade spun on its own through the air like a disc and sliced through all five orbs in a row. The blade then vanished and returned to Natsu's hand as the students panted in mild exhaustion. "Well, that was unexpected." Eraques said as he walked forward, signaling to Natsu and Ventus to move to the side. "But one must always keep a still heart even in the most difficult of circumstances. It was an excellent test, one I chose to unfold.

"Which brings us to the next trial: A sparing match." Terra and Aqua nodded as the stood across from each other. "Now, Terra and Aqua, the two of you will face each other in combat. Remember, there are no winners or losers. There is only the truth, for when equal powers clash, their true nature is revealed. Begin!" Both nominees charged each other and swung their blades.

"Come on, Aqua!" Natsu cheered from the side lines. "Terra, give it your all!"

"Natsu, you can't do that." Ventus scolded his older friend. "Master said we have to be quiet."

"Oh, yeah..." Natsu chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Guess I forgot. This just has me so excited."

The swords meet again and pushed each other back before they resumed swinging their swords. Aqua blocked every strike Terra threw and vice-versa before the girl began dodging the heavy strikes of Terra. After missing the fourth, Aqua thrusted her sword forward and Terra was forced to lean back, the blade barely missing his face.

Aqua raced forward and Terra felt something inside him. He waved his arm as a black mist covered it confusing him. Aqua snapped him back to reality as he was forced to block. The two masters watched the fight as Xehanort smiled at something. The fight continued for several more minutes until Eraques called for a stoppage.

Both Terra and Aqua stood at attention as Eraques and Xehanort walked off the stage. "We have deliberated and come to a decision." He said. "Terra, Aqua, you both preformed commendably. However, only Aqua has shown the Mark of Mastery." Everyone let out a small gasp at the statement. "Terra, you failed to keep the darkness inside you within your control. But there is always next time. That is all.

"Aqua, as our newest Keyblade master, you are entitled to certain knowledge. Please wait here for further instructions." Both he and Xehanort left the room as Ventus and Natsu raced over to the other two students.

"Terra... I'm sorry..." Ventus said as Natsu placed his hand on the bigger boys shoulder.

"Don't worry pal. There's always next year." The pinkette said.

His words were ignored as Terra just stared down at the floor. "The darkness... where did it come from?"

Both the masters walked past the group before Xehanort made his way down the stairs alone. "What do you make of Ventus?" He asked a man in a red and black bodysuit with a helmet in his hand.

"He ain't gonna cut it." The boy replied. "Someone has to break that loser in."

"Not here you won't." The master replied. "I have an appearance to keep."

"I know that." The boy replied before putting his helmet on. "And your other pet project? How's he holding up?"

"Better than I could have hoped." Xehanort said with a smile. "He's just as strong as I predicted, if not stronger. Now all that's left is to break him." He walked away and the masked man followed him.

Back above, the four stood in the center of the room as Terra pulled himself away from Natsu. "I just... need some time alone." The brunette walked away leaving the other three in shock.

"So, what do we do?" Ventus asked in concern for his friend.

"For now, you two must leave." The three looked to Eraques walking back into the room. "What I have to say is for Keyblade masters only."

"Oh... okay..." Ventus nodded before he and Natsu started walking out of the room. "So Natsu... feel like getting something to eat? It's almost lunch time."

"I'm not hungry." The pinkette replied as he headed to his room. The walk back to his room seemed far longer than he remembered but he came to it none the less. "Terra... it's not that bad." With a sigh he turned the door knob to open it.

"Feeling sad about your friend?" Natsu jumped back in surprised to see Xehanort behind him.

"Oh, Master Xehanort. I'm sorry." He apologized before bowing. "I didn't see you there."

"Or are you just jealous of the girl, that she was chosen for the trial and passed and you weren't?" The bald man asked.

"Jealous, why would I be jealous?" Natsu asked back. "I'm happy for her. And there's always next year."

"I'm no fool, Natsu." Xehanort told him. "Eraques told me all about how you arrived here, how your home was destroyed. Do you really think you're strong enough to make sure that doesn't happen again? If you wish to protect what matters then you must crush any who stand in your way.

"Strength is the one thing that matters most in this world or any world. You cannot sit idly by and let your friends surpass you. You must fight back, fight harder than ever. And now that young Terra seems to have found his true power he is only going to get stronger than ever. Now, are you going to just stand by and let others take what's rightfully yours?" The old man turned and left, leaving Natsu alone again.

* * *

 _ **With Aqua**_

Aqua wasn't really listening to Eraques speak. Her mind was too focused on what just happened to her friend. "...and insomuch as you are now a Keyblade Master, you must always be conscious of-" A tolling bell not only cut him off but also snapped Aqua back to reality. A glow appeared behind the center chair as Eraques turned around. "What's happening?"

He walked over to the glowing gem as Terra and Natsu raced towards Aqua. "What's going on?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know..." She replied. "Hey, why isn't Ven here?"

"Very well, I will send my students to investigate." Eraques said to the gem. "I understand... farewell." The glow died and the three stood at attention as Eraques walked over to them. "That was my dear friend Yen Sid. As you know he is Master no more, but he still keeps a close eye on the line between light and darkness.

"His council serves as signpost on the long road we Keyblade wielders must walk. All the more reason for concern, as he tells me the princesses of heart are endangered. Not just from the forces of darkness, but a new force as well one that feeds off of negativity. Fledgling monsters that have taken form, he calls them the Unversed.

"As Keyblade warriors, you are charged with striking down all who would dare upset the balance between light and darkness. These Unversed are no exception. I tried to pass this news along to Master Xehanort, yet I cannot seem to reach him." Terra seemed shaken by the news. "I doubt there's any connection, but this still troubles me."

"Master Xehanort is gone?" Terra asked.

Eraques cleared his throat and the focus returned to him. "So here we are... I need you three to gain control of this situation. Eliminate the Unversed and locate Master Xehanort. I have unlocked the Lanes Between. You may use these forbidden passways to travel between countless worlds and this one. The darkness lurks closers than usual in these spaces, but your armor will protect you. Lastly, remember that order must be upheld. You cannot tell ANYONE that there are other worlds. Now go and fulfill your duty."

"Yes master." All three said before Terra turned around and started walking away.

"Terra..." Eraques called out to the brunette. "Consider this an opportunity. A second chance, so to speak."

"What?" The brunette asked.

"You must know this." Eraques said as he walked forward. "I care for all of you like you are my own children. If I could have it my way, I'd name you master in a second. But how can I when you are so obsessed with power? Terra, you cannot be afaird to lose. Fear leads to obsession with power, and obsession calls the darkness." He placed a hand on Terra's shoulder and leaned in. "You can never forget."

He let go and Terra bowed. "Thank you master. I swear I will not fail you again." With that, the boy turned around and started walking away.

"Well, I guess we should get going." Natsu said as he and Aqua turned to follow Terra.

"A moment you two." Eraques said making the other two turn around. "Natsu, I wish for you to travel with Aqua. Consider this a chance to learn from a new master. And because I have one more... request. I told Terra this would be a second chance to earn the Mark of Mastery and I meant it. However, that moment of darkness he showed during the exam, I can sense it runs very deep.

"If he were too... if those powers were to prove too much for him to handle, I want you to bring him back at once. It's for his own good. I could not bear to lose even one of you to the darkness."

"Don't worry, master. You won't see us for a while." Natsu said confidently. "Terra is too strong to fall to the darkness. He earn this second chance, and then next year I'll earn mine."

Aqua could only smile at the pinkettes confidence. "He's right. When we bring Terra back, it'll be to show you that he has what it takes to be a Keyblade Master." She stared up at the stain glass window before Natsu nodded at her. The two left and walked down the stairs to the outside.

Ventus and the two watched as Terra activated his armor, opened the lane and flew into on his Keyblade Glider. Ventus stared up at the gateway before activating his own armor. Natsu and Aqua raced over as Ventus summoned his own Glider. "Ven, stop!" Natsu cried out. The younger boy ignored him and flew into the gateway as Master Eraques raced out the door.

"No! He can't!" Eraques shouted before turning to his other students. "You must bring him back!"

"Don't worry, master." Aqua said before she and Natsu tapped their respective armors. Both were enveloped in a bright light before it died down and showed them in their Keyblade Armor. Aqua's armor consists of a silver breastplate resembling an upside-down crescent moon and a dark-visored helmet. Her helmet bears two prongs on either side, with her silver ones wrapping around the sides and angling diagonally downwards. Her cape is a deep blue that matches her namesakes.

Natsu was now clad in dark red and orange armor that was trimmed in gold. The plates on his chest were bright red and his dark hands were now claws. Small white spikes decorated his armors shoulders and a crown of them decorated his helmet. The side of the helmet was frilled out with dark plates connected by bright red lines. The lines on the mouth gave the illusion of sharp teeth as his black cape floated off his right shoulder. Underneath the many plates was black chain mail and his father's scarf was now a belt for him.

Aqua tossed her Keyblade into the air and it transformed into her own Glider. The base was a dark blue with two foot holders. It turned into an arrow shape, tipped in black with a blue-green gem. The upper half was a grey in the back that split from the main body. The frame of the top was a dark grey that curved around and out like a bow. A handlebar connected the two sides of the grey metal and a small white diamond floated in front of the bar.

Natsu ignited his own sword and slammed it into the ground as it changed into his own Glider. The head was triangular like a dragons head as a crown of horns sat atop it. Natsu stood on its back over a second gem as gold decorated it. It's wings were wide open as the flesh parts were empty, leaving only the wing frame. A pair of golden pincers came out from under the neck as the tail ended with a pair of fins. Both spiraled around each other as they climbed upwards and entered the gateway.

"Hey, Aqua..." Natsu said, making the armored girl turn to him. "You don't... really think Terra will fall to the darkness, do you?"

"No, Natsu." She replied. "You said it yourself. He's too strong to fall into it." Under his armor, Natsu smiled before they entered a massive open space. "Well, let's get started." They flew around for a bit before they came across their first world, one with a massive white castle on it.

* * *

 _ **Journal Updated**_

 _Aqua- The only one of Master Eraqus's pupils to have been recognized as a true Keyblade Master. A healthy rivalry and close friendship bind her and her training mates Terra, Natsu, and Ven together._ _Her orders: to bring the Unversed situation under control alongside Natsu, and to keep an eye on Terra._ _She is very concerned about Terra, as well as Ventus, who ran away from home to find him. Terra constantly teases her for having a crush on Natsu, which Aqua doesn't always deny._

 _Natsu- A boy from a world of magic lost to darkness, he crashed on Eraques' doorstep and became friends with Terra and Aqua. Like them, he is also one of the Keyblades chosen warriors._ _A passion for fire magic burns almost as strong as the fire within him. When they Unversed threat appeared, he was given two orders: travel with Aqua to deal with them, and keep an eye on Terra._ _Natsu is very close to Aqua, a fact Terra uses to tease him to no end. Interestingly, he always looks the other way when the topic of romance comes up._

 _Terra- A young man in training to become a Keyblade Master. He and his fellow pupils Aqua, Natsu, and Ventus share a healthy rivalry and strong bond of friendship._ _Though he is aware of the darkness in his heart, Terra refuses to accept it-and Master Xehanort's suggestions that it might be controlled have only deepened his quandary._

 _Ven- One of Master Eraqus's pupils. He usually goes by "Ven" for short. He, Terra, Natsu and Aqua train together, sharing both a healthy rivalry and a strong bond of friendship._ _Haunted by the masked boy's warnings about Terra, Ven defied Master Eraqus, ran away from home, and set off for the outside world to find his friend._ _Since Ventus is younger, Terra and Aqua tend to be very protective of him. Natsu, however, treats him more like a little brother._

* * *

 **Well, the game has started. Hope I did a good enough job at making it a story. A few things I wanna clarify; I didn't put Natsu into the test because I'd imagine Eraques wants him to work on contorting his... collateral damage. And as to why he didn't get motion sick from his glider, I think a Keyblade Glider is made up of a persons magic so it's like an extension of themselves. I could be wrong, but this is my version.**

 **My buddy TheExcadrillComics has drawn Natsu in his standard outfit and I'm gonna have him draw both the Glider and the Armor for Natsu on deviantart. His account name is Exca-Manga, please check him out.**

 **One last thing: PLEASE leave a review. It's the only thing that's making me want to work on this story and so far that doesn't seem to be encouraging. Even if it's just one in a while, that's all it takes to keep me going. See ya next chapter.**

 **Beta read by The 3rd Dragneel.**


	5. Dreams Come True

**Chapter** **4**

 **Dreams Come True**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Magic"**

 _Flashback_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

Natsu and Aqua landed in the new world and climbed off their Gliders. The rides returned to their Keyblade form befor bith sets of armor faded. The two found themselves standing inside of a large castle with stone walls and pillars. The floor was a grey marble and the stairs were covered in a red carpet which matched the drapes hanging from the ceiling. A clock rang twelve times before the two looked around, trying to find anything that might be considered an 'Unversed'.

"Mademoiselle! Señorita! Wait!" The Keyblade users turned to see a blonde woman in an elegant dress running down the stairs of the castle. Behind her was a man in a blue military uniform who was racing after her, a glass shoe in his hands.

"Aqua! Natsu!" The two turned to the top of the stair case to see Terra.

"Terra!" The girl cheered before the brunette raced down to them.

"Terra, Ven left home." Natsu told his friends, making him come to a stop.

"He did what?" Terra asked in shock.

"I... I think he left to find you." Aqua said. "Any idea why?"

"No..." He replied before his head perked up. "Actually, before I left I think he was trying to tell me something. I should have just listened." He stared up at a large door in anger at himself.

"So... did you manage to find Master Xehanort?" Natsu asked.

"No, but he seems to be looking for hearts filled with pure light." Terra replied.

"Hearts filled with pure light?" Aqua repeated as Terra walked towards the door of the castle.

"All I know is that his search hasn't taken him here." He told them.

"Alright. We'll stay here and try to find some more clues." Aqua replied.

"Good idea." Terra said, never breaking his stride. "The prince of this castle is in the ballroom ahead. He might have some answers." Aqua thanked him and the two started to head up the stairs. "Natsu, Aqua." Both turned back to him as he came to a stop. "You still have the same dream?"

"O-of course we do." She replied as Natsu just nodded.

"There's this girl here, Cinderella." He told them. "She helps me realize just how powerful a belief can be. No matter how hopeless thing may seem, a powerful enough dream will always be enough to light the darkness." Aqua had a smile on his face as she nodded. "If you run into her, give her my thanks."

"Got it." She replied before they turned around from each other. The door opened and Terra left, letting Aqua elbow Natsu in the gut. "And you were worried about him."

"And you weren't?" He chuckled back. "He won't give in. We both know that now." Aqua nodded before he started walking forward towards the stairs. "Come on, let's go meet this prince."

"Yeah." She replied before they walked up the flight stairs. At the top was a large pair of doors that they pushed open. The carpet inside was a thin roll that left the marble floor exposed. The room was extremely large as if to allow a great many people in it. The two walked forward and passed three women in dresses when they felt something.

The man from earlier came racing into the room, the glass shoe still in his hand. "Hey, who were those three?" Natsu asked.

The man turned around and came back to the two of them. "My word, asking about Lady Tremaine and her daughters while you're with your date." He replied. "Have you no sense of shame?"

"Oh, uh, no... it's not like that." Aqua said as blush covered her face. Natsu's face wasn't as red, but he still knew what the man was implying. The mustached man turned and continued his was into the room. "Did you sense that, Natsu?"

"Yeah, there was something... off about them." He replied before the two realized how close they were to each other. "Oh, uh sorry."

"N-no, it's fine." She replied.

"Sir, if you don't mind I'd like to speak with the lady." Both Keyblade users turned to see a man with black hair in a golden shirt walk over to them. He turned to Aqua and his eyes went open. "My apologies. I was mistaken."

"Your highness, I found this in the palace stairs." The mustached man said, holding up the footwear.

"A glass slipper?" The Prince asked.

Aqua turned back to the two as the slipper captured her attention. "One owned by a lovely young lady." The attendant explained. "And I'll search far and wide to find the woman it belongs to."

"You will?" The Prince asked with hope.

"Of course, your highness." The aid said. "You've finally found someone you wish to marry. Upon hearing that wonderful news, your father the king, has ordered that a search be started through out the kingdom. And I will start with the closest residence, Lady Tremaine."

The two turned and went their separate ways as Natsu watched the mustached man leave. "Well, I guess we know where we're headed first." He said. "Right Aqua?... Aqua?" He turned back to his friend to find her deep in thought. "Yo-ho." He waved his hand in front of her face and snapped her back to reality.

"Oh, sorry Natsu." She apologized. "It's just that slipper was so... beautiful."

"Terra was right, you can be such a girl sometimes." He chuckled, making Aqua huff at the comment. "Come on, let's get going to this Tremaines house." The two walked out of the ballroom and onto the staircase. Quickly walking down the stairs, they entered the long hallway that would let them leave.

Before they could however, two skinned monsters rose out of the ground. Their heads were triangular and their eyes a piercing red. "What are these things?" Aqua asked as the two summoned their Keyblades.

"If I had to guess, I'd say Unversed." Natsu said. "Let's take 'em out!" Aqua nodded in agreement before the two charged their opponents. Aqua swung her Keyblade and the creature moved to the side before it swung its claw at her. She blocked it before cartwheeling over and striking the beasts back.

Natsu swung his own sword with blinding fury at the blue skinned monster. Each strike only grazed the beast before Natsu ignited his foot. **"Fire Dragon Talon!"** The kick hit square and the creature crashed into the wall before he drove his sword into it. The monster turned into a blue smoke and faded into nothing.

Natsu turned to see Aqua had frozen her opponent before shattering it like glass. "Don't you think that was a bit much, Natsu?" She asked, pointing at the cracks in the palace wall.

"Eh, it happens." He chuckled. Before either could rest, a swarm of the same Unversed appeared. "We don't have time for this." Natsu stuck his Keyblade into the floor before brining his hands to his mouth. **"Fire Dragon Roar!"** A tornado of flames shot out of his mouth and roasted the creatures into dust.

Unfortunetly, the castle walls were also hit by the flames and started to burn. Aqua acted quickly and raised her own Keyblade to the sky. **"Bubble Blast!"** A series of bubbles appeared and damped the fire into nothing but soaked cinders. She turned to Natsu who hung his head in embarrassment. "Natsu, we talked about this. You can't just use your fire whenever you want. You need to think about the environment you're in."

"Yeah... I'm sorry." He told her.

She walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Still, you got the job done pretty fast. I'd call that a mild success. Now, let's get going."

He nodded with a smile and the two raced out of the castle. The courtyard was surprisingly empty of the Unversed so they ran through it with no difficulty. Outside of the castle was a wooded area that almost spat out the Unversed. "No need to hold back this time!" She told him before the two raced into the fight.

Natsu huck his Keyblade in his Burning Raid, taking out a good chunk of his opposition before he ignited his own arms. **"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"** Two whips of flames sliced through the Floods with relative ease before stopping. Natsu called his Keyblade back and it started glowing a dull green. **"Aero!"** He swung his Keyblade and a blade of wind sliced through another two.

"How you doing, Aqu-" Natsu started to ask but was cut off by a fist that sent him crashing into his partner. Both looked up to see a large, bottom-heavy creature with predominantly blue skin. Its feet curl up at the toes and its conical arms end in round, silver, mitten-like hands. Its head is spherical and sports two long antennae that hook upward sharply. The monsters midsection was black with white highlights and is lined by triangular patterns resembling teeth. Its red eyes were set in a happy expression and the Unversed symbol is emblazoned on its belly.

"Okay, this one might be a bit tougher." He groaned before climbing off of Aqua.

"Nothing we can't handle together." She said before the two charged the large Unversed. They swung their blades and tried to slice through it only to get bounced back by the gut. The Bruiser then swung its arms and delivered a series of punches to them before a final haymaker knocked Natsu back.

He flew back before splashing into a fountain nearby as Aqua cartwheeled away from the swings. "Is this... water?" Natsu asked before an idea crossed his mind. "Hey Aqua! Remember when I went swimming during that big storm?"

The bluenette glanced over after delivering a swing and nodded. She channeled her magic into her Keyblade before pointing it at the ground under the Unversed. **"Blizzard!"** The iceball hit the ground and froze it over. Aqua delivered the strongest swing she could and the Bruiser was sent sliding back along the ice unti it crashed into the fountain.

Smirking, Natsu pointed his Keyblade to the sky as it glowed a bright yellow. **"Thunder!"** A lightning bolt came down and zapped the water in the fountain. Both he and the monster were electrocuted but only the monster turned to dust.

Aqua raced over to him before coming to a stop. Her hand went over her mouth to hold back a chuckle. "Natsu... look in the water."

Confused, Natsu did just that and found himself suddenly sporting an afro. "This isn't funny." He told her before shaking his hair back to normal. "Come on, let's get going." Aqua stopped her chuckles and the two walked through the remainder of the woods until they came to a large mansion.

"I'm guessing this is their home." Aqua said as they came to the door.

"You honor our home, m'lord." A female voice said from from the inside. "My I present my daughters, Drizella and Anastasia."

"You can sense it, right Natsu?" The bluenette asked as she summoned her Keyblade. Her answer came when Natsu summoned his own. "Darkness lives here."

Both started walking towards the door to force it open. "Wait!" A voice called out to them and forced them to look as a ball of light materialized. "It's dangerous to fight the darkness with light, you two." The ball grew and changed into a woman in blue with a pink bow around her neck and a wand in her hand.

"Who... are you?" Natsu asked, greatly confused by the sight.

"Cinderella's Fairy Godmother." The woman explained. "I appear to those who believe dreams can come true."

"Then it's an honor to meet you." Aqua said. "But why would you not want us to fight darkness with light?"

"Strong rays of sunlight create darker shadows." Godmother explained. "Unfortunately, Lady Tremaine and both of her daughters are jealous of Cinderella's charm and beauty, qualities that appear to both of you as light. Jealousy is darkness, and the two must go hand in hand. One cannot exist without the other."

"Then what do we do?" Aqua asked, glancing st the Keyblades.

"It's very simple." Godmother replied. "One of Cinderella's friends is working hard to keep her light from fading. I want you two to join little Jaq and help him."

"Consider it done." Natsu replied.

"You'll need a bit of my magic to help Jaq." The fairy explained before tapping her wand. "Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!" She cast her spell and a circle of dust surrounded the two other worlders. In a blinding flash, both were turned into a orb of light that flew into the open window of the house.

The light touched the floor board and both Natsu and Aqua were now an inch tall. "Whoa, we're so small!" Natsu said in amazement.

A muttering noise caught them off guard before they saw a mouse in red dragging a key forward. "Are you okay?" Aqua asked as the two walked after him.

"Cinderellies stepmother locked her in her room." The mouse mumbled out. "I gotta help her out, gotta save Cinderellie."

The two smiled at the bravery shown by the small animal. "Here, let us help you out." Aqua said before they summoned their Keyblades.

"Ohh, thank you." The mouse glanced over his shoulder before gasping in surprise. "That's like Ven's. Did you ever meet-a Ven?"

Both were taken back by the statement. "I'm Natsu, and this is Aqua." The pinkette said, introducing the two. "But how do you know Ven?"

"We friends - good friends." The mouse said. "Ven helped Jaq fix up Cinderllies dress."

"Do you know where he is now?" Aqua asked.

"Looking for friend, nother friend." Jaq replied.

"That means... he just missed Terra." Natsu mumbled.

"I can't understand why!" A pain filled voice cried out from another room. "It fit perfectly before!"

"I think that's enough." The Duke said. "The next young lady, if you would please..."

"Oh, no!" Jaq cried. "Hear that!? Gotta hurry. Cinderllies gotta try that slipper." With renewed vigor he started running toward the door. "Gotta hurry! Gotta hurry!" An Unversed popped out of the ground and he came to a screeching halt. "No, no, no! We gotta hurry."

"It's fine, we got this!" Natsu said as he and Aqua stood in front of him. "Whatever you do Jaq, don't lose that key."

More creatures of emotion popped up and the two charged the swarm, fending them off as Jaq raced towards his mouse hole. "Thanks a bunch Aqua and Natsu." He said before entering the hole.

As the mouse entered the hole Natsu delivered a final swing that took out the last Brusier, leaving them both exhausted. "Okay... that was WAY harder without the fountain." He complained.

"Come on, we have to see what's happening downstairs." Aqua said before they followed Jaq into the hole to find a maze inside the wall. "How do we find our way out?"

Natsu took a sniff of the air and recoiled. "Follow me... I got the smell of some fancy perfume. Must be them." He groaned before taking the lead.

Aqua just chuckled at the nose of her friends. 'Dragon Slayers truly are amazing.' She thought to herself before the two came to a hole in the wall. The left the mouse hole and climbed up a banister to find the three other women standing in front of the Duke.

"Are you sure theres no other woman here?" He asked.

"Absolutely certain, Your Grace." The stepmother replied.

"Come on... hurry Jaq." Aqua begged as the Duke started towards the door.

"We have to do something to buy Jaq some time." Natsu said before both started shaking. "Uh... I don't think this is-" The Godmothers spell wore off and both returned to their normal size. The tiny space gave them no room and they both fell to the floor, with Natsu underneath Aqua.

The impact caught everyone's attention as the four turned to the two of them. "Aqua, get off me." Natsu groaned before the two realized that they were now the center of attention.

Thinking fast, Aqua said the first thing that came into her mind. "Would it... be alright if... I tried on the glass slipper?"

"Hmm... I met you both at the palace." The Duke mumbled. "Unfrotunely, you are not the young lady the prince is looking for."

Aqua stood up and helped Natsu back up. "But I am a girl." She replied. "I should at least have the chance to try it on."

"While I agree with that, I simply cannot do so." The duke replied. "After all, your date is still with you."

Both Keyblade users turned a soft red at the statement. "Oh, uh... we're not... it's not... we're just friends." Aqua replied.

"Oh, really?" The stepsister with black hair asked, leaning in to Natsu's face. "Well, then I guess I'll just take him off your hands."

"Not a chance, Drizella." The redhead said grabbing Natsu's arm. "He's mine now."

The two started pulling on him before Natsu finally broke free. "No way. You women are too nasty for me." Natsu said, talking about their personalities. Unfortunately, the women took it the wrong way and slapped Natsu hard on either side of the face. "What did I do?"

"These two do not live here." The stepmother said. "They're most likely a pair of robbers. I think you're finished here, your grace."

"Despite the boys lack of charm, they mean no harm." The Duke said as he walked forward. "Here you are..."

Aqua glance back up at the banister but found no sight of the mouse. Just before she could take the slipper, Natsu nudged her and gave her a soft smile. "Your Grace, please wait." All looked up to see a woman in torn clothes standing at the top of the stairs. "May I try it on?"

The girl raced down the stairs as the Lady Tremaine blocked the bottom. "Pay no attention to her. She just has an overactive imagination."

"Madam, my orders were every maiden." The Duke told her.

"Let her go first." Natsu said as he helped the girl down the last step while Aqua pulled up a chair. The two two stood behind it as the duke walked over. "Thanks, for teaching Terra to keep believing in himself." He mumbled catching the girl off guard. Just before the Duke reached the chair, lady Tremaine tripped him up and the slipper broke on the floor.

Aqua gasped in shock while Natsu glared at her in anger. The Duke looked down at the glass shards and began crying. "No... what I'll I do!?"

"Please, it's all right." Cinderella told him as she reached around her dress. "You see, I have the other slipper." She pulled out the other shoe making Tremaine gasp in shock. Natsu and Aqua relaxed while the Duke took the footwear and placed it on Cinderella's foot for a perfect fit.

Natsu, Aqua and Cinderella looked to the stairs as Jaq bounced up and down in joy. "Oh, this is wonderful!" The Duke shouted in excitement. "I must inform the prince immediately! You will come with me, of course."

"I'd be honored to." Cinderella replied before the two walked towards the door.

"She's just a scullery maid!" The black haired sister complained. "It's just not fair!"

"Mother, you're just going to let them leave!?" The red head asked.

"No..." Tremaine whispered back. "Cinderella will remember her place."

Natsu and Aqua walked outside the house after the two to leave the world when a scream caught their attention. "Not good..." Natsu mumbled before the Duke came racing out of the woods.

"What happened? Where's Cinderella?" Aqua asked as the three reach each other.

The Duke panted heavily before looking back up at the two. "C-creature... a monster attacked Cinderella... in the forest."

"Monster?" Aqua repeated. The two shared a quick nod and raced into the forest. Once there the saw Cinderella on the ground and a large Unversed that resembles a warped version a pumpkin carriage. Its main body is a large, dark orange pumpkin with a wide, crooked mouth with thin white lips and teeth. It has large black markings on it that seem to be its eyes at first glance, but a second pair of red eyes are on the small grey stem of the pumpkin.

The pumpkin has two thorny, pale yellow tentacles on the sides of its body that are tipped with pale yellow and blue flowers. Four black thorny vines curl into large "wheels" underneath the pumpkin. Both sets eyes seemed set in sorrowful expressions and the Unversed emblem is displayed below its mouth. Behind it stood Tremaine and her daughters laughing as fireballs rained down from the sky.

The flames stopped dead in their fall before they began spiraling into Natsu's open mouth. Aqua raised passed him and picked up Cinderella. "Man... that fire is nasty." Natsu said as he wiped his mouth and raced over to the two girls.

"I've had it with you two!" Tremaine shouted. "I'll show you what happens to those who defy my wishes!" The carriage turned around to them and blasted them with fire, sending them flying through the woods.

"The darkness inside their hearts overtook them." Aqua mumbled before turning to Cinderella. "Go." The girl nodded and raced into the woods as Natsu and Aqua summoned their Keyblades. "Let's go!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" He replied before charging alongside Aqua. Both swung their blades and the Unversed swing a pair of vines at them. Both swung the vines out of the way and tried to slice the body, but it reared up and slammed its front legs into them. The thorns pushed them to the ground and it jumped into the air.

It hit the ground and created an impact wave that bounced them both into the air. A vine shot out and wrapped around Natsu before it pulled him in. The pinkette tried to free himself but the Unversed just flung him into its mouth. "Natsu!" Aqua cried out in worry.

The Unversed began chewing in him before it stops. Its mouth began bulging in various directions before Natsu forced open the mouth. "Man, is this what being food feels like?" He asked before jumping out. He turned and a vine shot at him again, only this time Natsu wrapped it around his fist. "Not this time!" The free vine slapped him away as Aqua charged it.

The girl pulled her Keyblade back and fired a wave of ice at the creature, which spun around and shattered the spell. The Unversed opened its mouth and blasted her with a fireball. She rolled to the side and the flames hit the ground. Natsu stood back up as Aqua managed to keep the two vines busy.

"So, you like fire do ya?" Natsu asked before holding out his Keyblade. A large ball of fire gathered at the tip before Aqua jumped back. "Then take this! **Firaga!"** The ball launched at the large monster and hit it, causing it to ignite. It bounced around in a panic as Aqua smirked.

"We've got this!" She cried before throwing her blade. It spun like a disk and sliced off one of the vines on its side. Natsu ducked the swing and slid under it, placing a open palm on the base. **"Fire Dragon Grip Strike!"** More flames blasted it into the air as Aqua caught her Keyblade.

"Let's do it!" Both jumped into the air and they each began swinging their blades. Just before they fell to the ground, they grabbed each other's arms and began to spin around. The final slashes ended up cutting off its 'wheels'.

The gourd fell to the ground and tried to charge them with the last of its strength. "Now!" Both charged the Unversed with a roar and swung in an cross slash, creating an 'x' through the carriage. It split into four pieces before fading into nothingness. Both panted before they looked at each other and smirked.

"Let's go." Natsu said before they began racing to the castle. From the entrance of the courtyard they watch as Cinderella and the Prince embrace in a hug.

They sat down at the edge of the fountain and smiled as the Fairy Godmother appeared behind them. "A pure heart filled with light..." Aqua said before turning back to the two. "It's strange... the Master told us that darkness needs to be destroyed. But if not with light, then with what?"

The Fairy turned to the two and smiled back at the girl. "I think you know, but I won't force it on you." She said. "Just stay together you two, and you'll have your answers. And always trust in your dreams." Both Keyblade wielders smiled before glancing at each other. With a nod they stood up and activated their armor. With a final glance at the castle, they summoned their gliders and headed into the sky.

"Be honest with me, Aqua." Natsu spoke up. "What would you have done if the slipper actually fit you?"

"Oh, I, uh..." She mumbled in embarrassment as her face turned red under her helmet.

"Man, Terra was right. You are such a girl sometimes." He teased before he flew a head of her.

"Get back here." She demanded before flying after him.

* * *

 _ **Journal Updated**_

 _Flood-_ _The most base form of the Unversed threat Natsu and Aqua encountered. They float around like darts and strike whenever they want. They can sink into the ground and pop up whenever they want. The best strategy is to take them out as fast as possible._

 _Bruiser- T_ _hese juggernauts lays down the hurt with there high-octane attacks. Their shock waves have a lot of range, so be sure to keep your distance. Their punches pack a punch and almost knocked Natsu out. The down side is that they tucker out a Bruiser fairly easily. The best strategy is to wait for the fatigue then put them to sleep._

 _Cursed Coach-_ _Unversed_ _come_ _from negativity—in this case, that of Lady Tremaine and her two daughters. This wicked ride had a couple of neat tricks, like using its vines to slap people around and summoning massive fireballs. It tried to attack Cinderella, but Natsu and Aqua quickly put the brakes on that scheme._

* * *

 **More of a fan of the classic fairy tale. More blood, more of the stepsisters maiming themselves, and there's a massive amount of revenge for Cinderella. Look it up, it's a fantastic read.** **Still had fun with this chapter, especially with everyone assuming Natsu and Aqua are couple. And anyone else find it funny that what Jaq said didn't match up with the subtitles?**

 **Next is something special for the holidays. See you then.**

 **Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	6. An Enchanted Christmas

**Chapter** **5**

 **An Enchanted Christmas**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Magic"**

 _Flashback_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

 _ **Villeneuve Forest**_

"Achoo!" Aqua sneezed as she and Natsu marched through the snow covered forest. The new world they were on currently seemed to be in the winter season as a blanket of snow covered everything in sight.

"You're not getting sick, are you?" He asked before pushing a branch out of the way.

"No, just a little cold." She replied, holding her arms.

Natsu quickly took off his jacket and held it out to her. "Here, this will help."

"No, then you'll be cold." She answered, pushing it back.

"Don't worry, the cold never really bothers me." He said.

Aqua smiled at her friend before taking his jacket. She quickly slid into it and zipped it up before they started walking again. Growling caught their attention and they turned to see a pack of wolves running towards them. Both prepared to fight them but the canines just ran past them in a panic. "What could have scared them off?" Aqua asked.

Natsu's ears perked up and he turned around. "Someone's calling for help!" Natsu said before taking off. Aqua ran after him through the forest before they came to an opening. There they saw a woman in a white and blue dress next to a horse tied up to a branch. On the ground was a hulking beast that seemed to be a mishmash of various animals. He was in a torn red cape, torn grey pants and no shirt, showing off fresh wounds on its body.

The girl looked up as the two walked over to them and kneel down. "Please help us. We need to get him back to his home." The woman begged.

Natsu and Aqua nodded before the pinkette slung the Beast over his shoulders. "Let's go. Lead the way." The girl nodded and unhooked the horse before leading the two back.

Flood and Bruiser Unversed popped out of the ground and darted back and forth as they charged. "What are these things?" The woman asked.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of them." Aqua said as she summoned her Keyblade. Natsu carefully placed the Beast on the horse and summoned his own sword. "Just make sure he gets back to his home." The girl nodded and began leading the horse forward.

Natsu and Aqua each took a side and began dealing with any Unversed that charged them. Natsu burned about three Floods away with a swing before turning to a Bruiser. He ducked a swing of the fist before igniting his own fists. "Let's do this." He delivered a series of jabs to the large body before a heavy haymaker hit the head. The creature stumbled back and forth before a stab from the blade made it fade before Natsu turned to the rest.

Aqua danced around the field as she blasted the two Bruisers she faced with magic, freezing them solid. She then jumped and swung her blade shattering them. Floods raised out of the ground and began darting off trees before charging at her. Aqua flipped back and avoided the attack before swinging her blade. One faded before she summersault kicked another into the air and she jumped and sliced that in half. She then aimed her Keyblade at the ground and impaled the last.

The girl guided the horse through the fight before another large Unversed popped up. The horse raised up in fear before both strangers stabbed it in the head and gut, making it fade. "Thank you. Just a little father and we'll be safe." Both nodded and continued to fight before they reached the entrance.

The horse raised up again as a brown, clock like Unversed popped out of the woods. The brown frame was solid with the Unversed symbol is on its chest. Its four legs never touched the ground as it mainly levitated to move around, and possesses long organic sleeve-like arms in gold. On the clocks face were two eyes in an anger state and on its back was a red and white rocket.

It bent down and the rocket fired at the horse. Before it hit, Natsu jumped in front and swung his blade. The rocket deflected and bounced around before it returned to the clock. The clock face began spinning before it struck one, making the hands turn green. The arms shot out with green mist rolling off its claws. Natsu sliced one away before the other sliced his arm.

The mist seeped into the wound as Natsu clutched it in pain. Gripping his sword Natsu charged it and swung, only for the Unversed to float to the side. The clock struck two and it began ringing at Natsu. He gripped his ears in pain before dropping to his knees. "What's going on..." The clock turned to six as its hands turned black before they launched at him.

Aqua rolled out in front of them and sliced them both away. "You okay there, Natsu?" She asked.

"I feel... weak." He panted out before pushing away out of the way of the glowing hands, making them hit him. The Unversed leaned down again and fired, this time hitting Natsu. He bounced back into a tree and snow fell off covering him. "It's that thing... it's making me weak... Don't let it touch you."

"Got it." Aqua pointed her blade at it and fired a blast of ice at it, making it float to the side. She fired two more spells that pinned it in place. She rushed it and began swinging her blade repeatedly, breaking off its arms. The clock then tried to fired its rocket at point blank, breaking the ice. Aqua flipped back and then threw her blade at it.

The sword struck true and sent the Unversed to the ground. Her sword returned and she impaled it from the base. The final attack ended it as it faded to nothingness. "Feeling any better?" She asked Natsu.

The snow melted off as Natsu stood back up. "Much better." He chuckled as his arm wound faded away. The two raced back to the horse as the girl arrived outside the forest. The snow had begun to die down to show a massive castle with towers almost touching the sky covered in snow. "HOLY CRAP, THIS GUY IS LOADED!"

Aqua smacked the back of his head. "That's rude, you know."

The girl chuckled before turning to the two. "Thank you so much..." She started before stopping in confusion. "I'm sorry, I don't think I ever learned your names."

"I'm Natsu." He replied.

"My name is Aqua." The bluenette introduced herself.

"My name is Belle." The girl said before leading the horse towards the castle.

More Flood Unversed popped out and the two Keyblade wielders charged back into the battle. "Don't worry, Belle. We'll keep you safe until you get to the castle." Aqua said.

Belle nodded continued to lead the horse forward as the two battled more monsters. She quickly raced to the front door and turned as she watch the two Keyblade wielders finished the last of the Unversed. Both panted heavily as they kept their blades ready. "Is there something wrong?" Aqua asked as they reached the door.

"No, it's just that... I need some help carrying him to his room." Belle confessed. "He's rather heavy."

Natsu nodded and once again slung the Beast over his shoulder. "Come on, let's get you to bed." He said as the two girls opened the door. The castle foyer was massively empty with only a staircase and a few doors to the side. "Where too?"

"The west wing." Belle answered before leading them up the stairs.

"Natsu, do you find it weird that we haven't seen any servants or anything?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah, and why is everything so dark in here?" He added. "And why is this this guys castle?" He asked leading the Beast just a little bit.

"We're here." Belle said as they entered a room at the end of a long corridor. A bed was on the side of the room, torn up and scratched up. On the other side was a mass of broken furniture, destroyed by claws and scratches. The main piece of the room was a single pedestal with a glowing rose underneath a cloche.

Carefully, Natsu place the injured Beast on the bed as Belle tucked him in. "Thank you so much."

"It was nothing." Aqua said. "Just make sure he gets plenty of-" A pulse of darkness caught their attention as she and Natsu turned around.

A half dozen Unversed popped out of the floor, all lanky and thin. Their heads look like black jester hats with silver bells and pointed ears. It's upper body was green down to its clawed hands and the lower body was red with curved feet. The arms and legs were like accordions as they walked forward. The Unversed symbol was on its chest and the red eyes were in an almost joyous expression.

"Even here?" Belle asked in annoyance

"Just stay back, Belle." Natsu said as the two readied their Keyblades once again. Both charged the elf-like creatures and swung their swords only for the Unversed to duck and swing their legs. They laughed eerily as the accordion legs sprung out and hit both in the chest, sending them crashing to the ceiling.

Both fell and recovered before they hit the ground. They aimed their Keyblades at the group and both began glowing in a green and blue light respectively. **"Aero!/Blizzard!"** The two casted their spells at the same time, creating a tornado that flung chunks of ice at the Unversed.

Natsu and Aqua landed and raced into the storm and swung their swords. A blow to the head took one out for Natsu before he turned and ignited his arm. **"Fire Dragon Crushing Fang!"** He slammed his forearm into the second next to him and it crashed into the wall, making it disappear. Another elf reached around its back and pulled out a black box that it then flung at Natsu. It exploded into ice and trapped Natsu's feet in the ground. It charged at him before Natsu broke the ice and kicked it away.

Aqua twirled to avoid an oncoming arm before she jumped up and landed on it. Quickly racing down it, she forced her blade into the head, making the Unversed disappear. She then cartwheeled to the side and swung again, whacking an 'elf' to the side. She then hurled her Keyblade into the third one before she slid over and reclaimed her blade before she stabbed the Unversed.

Natsu kicked his second Unversed back before turning and impaling the third. He moved to the side to avoid the arm before grabbing it. With a hard yank he pulled the Unversed towards him and punched it back. He then yanked on the arm again and swung the 'elf' over to Aqua. She then kicked hers into the oncoming one and they both hit. The two then raced and impaled both 'elves' at the same time.

They left out one last laugh before their heads dropped. They faded away and both Keyblade users stood up as Belle raced towards them. "Thank you both so much." She told them. "I don't know where those things come from, but I don't know what would have happened if they got us."

"Don't mention it." Aqua said. "Have those... things been bothering you for a while?"

"Just for a few days." The girl answered. "They've been running around the castle for a-" she glanced over Aqua's shoulder in confusion, making Aqua turn. "What are you doing?"

"We've had like a dozen fights since we got here." The pinkette replied as he picked up a candelabra off the ground. "I could go for a snack."

"No, no, no, no, no." The candles moved and forced Natsu's head back. He looked down and saw a face pop up on it. "Do not eat me, moname!"

In shock, Natsu dropped the candles on the ground. "What the hell!?"

"Lumière?" The door to the room cracked open to show a small clock, a teapot and cup hop into the room. "What are you doing in here?" The clock asked as it walked towards the candles. "Oh, good evening miss Belle. It is good for you to be back." The clock then turned to Natsu and Aqua. "Oh, I did not know you bringing home more guests."

Natsu and Aqua just stared down in amazement and confusion of what they were seeing. "What is going on?"

* * *

 _ **6 Days Later**_

Belle explained everything about the castle to the two Keyblade users, who stayed due to the high number of Unversed that seemed attracted to the castle. The Enchantress, the curse, all of it. During this time, she also treated the Beast's wounds, making the staff optimistic. They then explained the terms of the curse; if the Beast can love and be loved in return before the last petal of the rose in his room falls then they will be free.

The staff hopped around to see the Beast outside the castle, marching in the snow in anger. They bumped into Belle as she walked up the stairs with a smile on her face. "Hi, Belle." Chip the teacup said.

"Hello. Chip, do you know what today is?" Belle asked.

"Uh... it's not a Tuesday..." He responded as the others shrugged their shoulders.

"No." She chuckled back. "Today is December twenty-fourth, the day before Christmas."

"Christmas!?" Natsu asked excitedly as he and Aqua came up behind Belle. "That's awesome!"

"Well, let's start the day with a stroll outside." Lumière suggested before leading Belle outside.

"Or maybe some ice skating." Chip suggested before they lead her to some skates.

She opened the door and startled the Beast, making him fall to the ice. "Oh, sorry." Belle apologized as he stood back up. "Today is a perfect day for ice skating. Come on." She twirled around on the ice a bit before offering her hand to the Beast. He glanced back at the staff who encouraged him and he took it.

"Coming through." Natsu slid under the arm as he skated by. Aqua was just slowly skating on the outer rim of the lake before Natsu stopped in front of her. "Just like winter back home."

"Yeah." She said with a smile as they watched Belle try to teach Beast to skate. The staff looked on from the railing on the bridge above it with hope.

A low scream caught their attention before they skated over to a fountain. Something was spinning around inside it was a golden fife that the shot out and landed in front of Beast and Belle. He grabbed the Beast's cape and the two tumbled into a snowbank. They stood up and stared at the angel Belle made, only for Beast to growl at his own imprint.

"This is no angel... just the shadow of a monster." He growled out before destroying it, making the fife smile as the beast walked back into the castle.

"Why do I even bother?" Belle asked as she fell back into the snow. "Now he's worse than ever."

"Don't give up hope, dearie." Ms. Potts said. "Now come on, let's get you inside."

The group entered the castle as Belle huffed down the hall, with Natsu and Aqua behind her and the staff behind them. "Why is the Beast such a grump?"

"I don't know, he's always been like this." Chip replied.

"Even at Christmas?" Natsu asked.

"Yep." The cup answered as they entered a room. "Hey, what's Christmas?"

"You're joking right?" Natsu asked as Belle picked Chip up.

"Stockings around the fire, mistletoe, tinsel?" Belle asked, making the cup shake no. "Presents?"

"Presents?" Chip asked with a smile. "Do I get one?"

"More than one." Natsu replied. "Everyone get presents on Christmas, filled with all kinds of things. Toys, books, games, whatever somebody wants."

"Even the master?" Chip asked.

"Even the master." Belle answered.

"What are you gonna get him?" He asked.

"I don't really know him enough to get him what he wants." She mumbled before turning to Natsu and Aqua. "What would you two recommend?"

"I'd go with meat!" Natsu chanted.

"No, that's what you want." Aqua chuckled. "What would you want, Belle?"

"Well, what I love most is my books. My stories." She replied.

"Then give the master a story!" Chip piped up.

"You're right... a story." Belle pulled out some paper from the desk and began writing and drawing. "Maybe you two should get him something too." He suggested to Natsu and Aqua.

"No, I don't think that would be a good idea." Aqua said. "We're just here to make sure those creatures don't return."

"Aw, come on Aqua." Natsu interrupted. "We haven't had a good Christmas in a while. It could be fun."

"Maybe..." She mumbled before catching Cogsworth run away from the room.

Belle finished her gift and wrapped a bow around it before Chip jumped into her hand. "Does this mean we're gonna have a Christmas?" He asked.

"Of course." She answered.

"Alright!" Natsu cheered. "We should go tell the others!" He raced out of the room leaving Belle and Aqua behind.

Belle chuckled at the pinkettes enthusiasm. "Well, he's certainly excited." She chuckled. "Let's go after him." They followed him into the kitchen where he was leaning against a cabinet.

"Absolutely not!" Cogsworth shouted at him. "No way! Forget it!"

"You need to lighten up, unwind." Lumière said before igniting the clocks back, making Natsu laugh as the hands went around his face.

"Come on, love." Ms. Potts added. "Have a heart."

"No, no, and let me think... no." The clock replied again. "This is where I put my foot down! The master has forbade Christmas!"

"How do you forbid Christmas!?" Natsu asked. "It's like the greatest holiday ever!"

"No one can forbid Christmas." Belle added as she cleaned a tray.

"He doesn't wish to be reminded of his past, and Christmas is the most painful reminder of it." The majordomo explained. "And I do not wish to torture him."

"I for one think some Christmas cheer would do him some good." The girl replied.

"It can't be any worse than just sulking around." Aqua added.

"They are right." Lumière said. "It is up to us to do something."

"The master doesn't want it." Cogsworth said. "His castle, his rules."

"It's not fair." Chip huffed.

Natsu reached down and picked up the clock before he started shaking it. "This doesn't stop until you say yes."

"Alright, alright!" Cogsworth cried out, making the shakes stop. "But if the master finds out he will be furious."

"I'll see to the feast." Mrs. Potts said.

"I call decoration!" Natsu cheered.

"Come with me. I know someone who can help." Lumière replied before Natsu picked him up. Belle and Chip followed them as Ms. Potts dragged Aqua into the kitchen.

* * *

 _ **Storage Tower**_

"How much higher is it?" Chip asked as they climbed up a spiraling staircase.

"Just a little more." The maître d' answered before they came up to the room.

"Man, it is dusty in here." Natsu complained before something caught his attention. A chest cracked open a little bit and he leaned down to peek in. A finger jabbed him in the eye and he fell back, making the other three turn to him. "Get out here!" Growling, he ripped open the case and grabbed a small angel ornament.

"Let go of me." The ornament cried out as she tried to break free. Glass spheres and bells hopped out of the crates around them and surrounded Natsu.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no." Lumière jumped out of Belle's hand and hopped over. "It's okay, Natsu. This is Angelique, and she is the castle decorator."

"WAS the castle decorator." The angel corrected as she pulled herself out of the grip. "You cannot put this dusty, barok atrocity on me. When I was in charge, the castle was full of light and beauty."

"But that is why we are here." Lumière explained. "Gather round, for we are planning the greatest Christmas celebration ever!" The orbs bounced and cheered in joy as Angelique huffed.

"Stop!" She demanded, making them all listen to her. "How dare you raise my-I mean there hopes only to have them dash? No more." The ornaments sighed before rolling away from the four.

"But it's Christmas Eve." Belle told them. "Without you we'll never get the castle decorated in time."

"Christmas?" The ornament huffed. "I refuse to get disappointed once again once the master refuses."

"But this will be the greatest celebration ever!" Lumière hopped over and held her hands. "We cannot do it without you."

"But of course you can't." Angelique replied, pulling her hands away. "Christmas takes planning and organization. No, no. I won't do it. It won't change anything."

"Fine, then I'll do it." Natsu spoke up. "I used to decorate for Christmas every year back home. It can't be that different here."

"You seriously think that you can do a better job then I can?" The ornament asked, hopping up to eye level.

"At least I'm willing to try." He huffed back. "Come on guys, we got a party to decorate for!" The other ornaments cheered and followed Natsu down the stairs. Angelique huffed in disbelief before following them down the stairs. Natsu slid down the banister and hopped over Aqua before standing in the center of the dining room.

"Okay, let's get some wreaths over there." He pointed over the railing and the plants spiraled around them. "A couple of ribbons here." The fabric tied itself into knots and hung along the curtains.

"That is what you are planning on doing?" Angelique asked from the floor. "Well, I suppose that's one way to do it."

"Sorry, did anyone hear something?" Natsu asked. "I'm too busy planning Christmas."

"How dare you!" She shouted back. The ornaments began bouncing in laughter before they bounced into their positions. "What about those six?"

"Six? There shouldn't be any left over." He replied before turning around. Six oversized ornaments of various colors (red, orange, blue, green, purple, and yellow) rolled along the ground before they popped up, show black lines with what looked like eyes. A chain magically appeared wrapped around them and bind them together before it began rolling at Natsu. "Unversed!"

Aqua rushed into the room as they both summoned their Keyblades. The ornaments attached their hooks to the chain and flipped out of it before they began spinning like a disk. It hovered into the air before it flew at Natsu, who guarded against the attack before pushing back.

The disk then landed on the ground and returned to normal as Aqua reached his side. The chain pulled back as the red ornament hopped back. It then launched itself forward at blinding speed and forced them both to dodge before another shot forward. Aqua cartwheeled around the room before firing a blizzard spell at the red one. She then charged it and began swinging her sword before the yellow one hit her in the back.

The green one fired and shattered the ice around its brethren before both rolled back to the chain. Natsu threw his sword at the two and both ducked, showing the red eye parts on top. The Keyblade returned to him before he raced over to the grouping. He swung his blade before the orbs piled on top of each other and swung themselves, hitting the pinkette in the face.

The yellow ornament rolled back to the group and rejoined them before it slammed into Natsu's gut, sending him sliding back towards Aqua. Both charged the orbs and swung again before Aqua channeled her magic into the sword. **"Blizzard!"** The ice ball hit the chain and froze the chain, making the orbs panic. "Take this!" Aqua swung her sword as hard as she could and finally broke the chain.

The ornaments flew across the room and began rolling around in a panic. "Time to end this. **Fire Dragon Sonic Flame!"** He ignited himself and the Keyblade before charging. In a blur of fire Natsu zigzagged through each orb, shattering the Unversed and making them fade.

"Huh, not bad." Angelique said to Natsu as she and the other servants stepped out from their hiding places. "Now, let's see if you can decorate as well as you fight." She said as she hopped up onto the table.

"Prepare to be blown away." He chuckled as he placed her in his shoulder. Aqua gave a soft smile before walking out of the room.

* * *

 _ **Castle Grounds**_

Aqua strolled out of the castle looking up at the sky. 'Christmas always made Natsu smile... it's hard to believe he never celebrated it before he came to the castle.' The smile on his face during his first Christmas made Aqua chuckle before a blush covered her face. A cry snapped her back to reality as she found an axe leaning against the skinniest tree ever. "Are you okay?" Aqua asked as she picked up the axe.

"Never better, don't mind me." The chopping tool replied. "I like hanging out in the cold and snow and wind."

"I could just leave you out here." Aqua said.

"Please don't, bring me back in." The axe replied.

"Okay." She chuckled. The bluenette spun around to see belle walking over to her. "Hi, Belle. Do you need something?"

"Yes, I need a favor of you." The girl replied. "You see, we need to find a good Christmas Tree and apparently they're in the Black Forest."

"But isn't that where the wolves attacked you last time?" Aqua asked.

"Yes, which is why we want you to come along to protect us." Chip spoke up.

"I don't know... we might just be getting into trouble." The blue haired girl mumbled.

"Please, Aqua. It for Christmas." Chip begged.

Aqua looked at the teacup and saw the same look she always saw in Natsu's eyes during Christmas. "Okay... I'll come along."

"Yay!" Chip cheered before they walked over to the barn, hooked up he horse and took off into the forest.

* * *

 _ **Castle Dining Room**_

Hours had passed and the sun had set before Natsu stood in the center of the room with a smile on his face. "No, no, no, no, no." Angelique criticized as she waddled on the table. "You cannot mix bells with holly. Still, not bad for an amateur."

"We did the best we could." Natsu replied. A growl caught their attention as Angelique jumped in surprise. "Yo, Beast! What do you think? Not bad, huh?" The pinkette asked as the master of the castle crawled over to the table. In a blind anger, the Beast began destroying the decorations.

"What are you doing!? What's wrong with you!?" Natsu shouted before the Beast knocked him to the wall. The master flipped the table and smashed a chair against the wall before he slashed the curtains.

With a huff he left the room as Angelique climbed on top of the rubble. "I knew this was hopeless..."

* * *

 _ **The Black Forest**_

The horse neighed as it clipped through the snow. The wolves returned and howled as the carriage reached a frozen lake. Chip glanced forward and saw tree in the center of the lake. "That's it! That's the tree!"

Aqua and Belle looked forward and saw the tree for themselves. "It's perfect." Belle said. Carefully, the horse began walking along the ice before it reached the small island. "You were right Chip."

"Let's hurry, the storm is starting to get worse." Aqua said before Belle started swinging the axe.

Three strikes later, the tree toppled over and Belle tied a rope around the trunk. "All yours, Philippe." The horse began walking and started dragging the tree before it started walking over the ice. After a little bump, Belle and Aqua saw a piccolo slide along the ice. "Fife? What are you doing here?"

The instrument began mumbling before it stopped rubbing its 'hands' nervously. "Nothing."

The ice exploded upwards and Aqua summoned her Keyblade. Philippe reigned up as the ice shattered, showing off the Unversed. The body type was similar to the Bruiser, but it was red and white with black 'skin'. It's fists we're almost like boxing gloves and the Unversed symbol seemed to flow with the 'beard' on its face. The red eyes were perked up in a happy expression as it pound its chest.

Aqua jumped off the carriage and landed to fight as the rope snapped, making the tree float away. Chip slipped of the sled and hit the water. "Find Chip! I'll deal with the Unversed." The bluenette told Belle, who was already jumping from ice block to ice block to find the tea cup.

The Unversed pounded its gloves together before it jumped into the air. The creature then spread its arms and fell down into the water, creating a water wave that rose up and toppled aqua into the water. Quickly swimming into a chunk of ice, Aqua pulled herself up as the boxer popped up onto the same ice. It quickly entered a boxing stance and started swinging its arms.

Aqua raised her Keyblade and began blocking the fists. The speed of the fists was blinding to her before one fist finally broke by her defense and hit her in the side of the face. The fist dazed her long enough for the monster to unleash a barrage of punches before a fist slammed into her gut. She gasped in pain before another punch to the face sent her sliding back.

She slid along the ice before coming to a stop. Looking behind the Unversed she saw both Lumière and Cogsworth hopping along chunks of ice until they reached her. "Don't worry about me. Go help Belle! Chip fell in the water!" She told the clock and candles, who began hopping behind her.

Standing back up, Aqua readied herself and charged the Unversed. It swung its arm forward and Aqua slid to the side. She started swinging her sword and began delivering blow upon blow to it. A thrust finally pushed it backwards as she stood back up in proper position. The Unversed pounded its chest in anger before it started shaking its stomach.

Rearing its head back, the Unversed unleashed a loud belch directly at Aqua. The noise and smell began disgusting and dazing her. She blinked her eyes and began seeing a fluctuating number of Unversed. One began approaching her and she started swinging only to get hit in the back of the head. A punch to the spine sent her sliding back towards the water and fell in.

She bobbed out of the water and gripped the ice. Breathing heavily, she pulled herself out a second time before rolling out of the way of a downward punch. The ice shattered as Aqua stood back up, her mind cleared from the cold water. Her Keyblade began glowing before she fired off a blast of wind. The Unversed was launched into the air before Aqua jumped into the air after it. She swung her blade rapidly at it.

With a magic blast of wind she maneuvered around it and dug her blade into its back. The two fell to the ice and hit it, making the Unversed finally fade away. Panting she looked over to see the axe chop into the ice, letting Belle pop out with Chip in her hand.

The tree sank into the water as Belle popped up with Chip in her hand. The rope wrapped around her ankle and began to pull the girl down. "Hang on!" Aqua raced over and started pulling her arm, but the weight of the tree combined with the strength of the current was too much and started pulling her in.

Both started sinking into the water before the Beast crashed into the water and pulled them both out. With anger in his eyes, he carried both of them past the servants back to the castle, much to their disappointment.

* * *

 _ **Castle Dungeon**_

Moonlight shined into the one window as Belle and Aqua woke up to the Beast's eyes glaring at Belle. "You said you'd never leave."

"She wasn't trying to leave..." Aqua spoke up. "She was just-"

"Quiet!" The master shouted before turning back to Belle. "You broke your word, and for that you both will rot in this dungeon!" He slammed the cell door on his way out as Belle hung her head.

"I should have known..." She mumbled. "You could never be anything but a beast."

The clock rang twelve times before the doggie door on the cellar popped open, showing the staff as they climbed into the room. "Chip... I'm sorry... nothing's changed..."

"I told you, nothing would change." Angelique said as she entered the room. "I told you the master wouldn't allow it. I told you Christmas was a hopeless endeavor. But... I was wrong. The passion of that boy's eyes, the smiles you three bring to the people here. That is what Christmas is all about. I guess I forgot about that."

She climbed into Belle's hands and looked her in the eyes. "Can you ever forgive me?" Belle merely smiled and nodded at the ornament.

"Speaking of the boy, where is monsieur Natsu?" Lumière asked.

Aqua glanced around the room to find him before peaking out the food door. She couldn't find him in the hall either. "Oh, no..."

* * *

 _ **West Wing**_

The Beast stared at the Rose the symbol of his curse in anger. Before he could do anything, the door to his room was kicked open and Natsu marched into it before staring at the Beast. "Where's Aqua!?" He demanded.

"In the dungeon, with Belle." The master answered.

Natsu grabbed the Beast by chest and pinned him against the wall. "What the hell are they doing there!? Let them out!"

"It's what they deserves." Both glanced over to the massive pipe organ on the side of the room. "Belle was trying to bring hope to a place that it would do more harm to. And your friend was aiding her. So of course they-"

"Shut up, pipe face!" Natsu growled back before turning back to the Beast.

The pipe organs face twisted in anger. "You insolent little-! I am Maestro Forte! I am a master composer!"

Natsu just focused on the master of the castle. "All Belle was trying to do was make your life a little better, bring a little light back into this place! We were more than happy to help, because that's what people do! But if you can't appreciate that, then you deserve to stay like this!" He let the Beast go before turning back to the pedestal with the rose. "She even made you a gift, that's how much she cares for your."

He picked up the present and tossed it to the Beast who caught it. "You've already ruin Christmas, might as well open it now... Tomorrow me and Aqua will be gone whether you want us to or not. And we'll take Belle back to her home. Then you can finally be alone like you've always wanted." The pinkette walked out of the room with anger and slammed the door shut, leaving the Beast with only his gift and the pipe organ.

The Beast slowly opened the gift and found a book inside it. "Does it have pretty pictures that you can color in?" Forte teased before the Beast yelled at him. Sitting by the fire the master read the book and focused on one word in the story; hope. He stood up and left the room, despite the organs protest.

* * *

 _ **Castle Dungeon**_

The girls chuckled as Cogsworth and Lumière started fighting about what they didn't need on Christmas. Natsu opened the door and the Beast entered the room, holding his gift. "The gift you gave me..." He mumbled. "It must be returned tenfold." The staff cheered in joy as the two took hands. "Let's give Belle the Christmas she always wanted!"

Natsu smirked at the declaration as Aqua walked over to him. "I thought you'd break down the castle and take us." She confessed.

"Not gonna lie, I was this close to doing just that." He said, holding up his fingers. "But I guess I'm a better speaker than I thought, because beast stopped me and told me he wanted to make things right. Figured I'd give him one last chance."

Organs started playing as the castle began violently shaking. Mrs. Potts lead the ornaments to safety as the room split in two separating Belle and the others from Beast, Natsu and Aqua. "Forte!" The Beast shouted before breaking down the door. The three raced up the stairs before sliding into the room with the organ. "Forte! Enough!"

"Oh, master... you're not singing!" The organ shouted before a line of sound fired off, destroying a pillar and hitting the Beast. Green music lines and notes rolled out of the organ as Natsu and aqua summoned their blades to protect the others. "Is this happy enough for you master!?"

The sound pushed them backwards as Natsu glared at the organ. "Why are you doing this!? Don't you want the curse to break!?"

"Why would I want that!?" Forte asked. "I love this body! Humanity is overrated!"

The organs started blasting green sound waves out onto the floor. Glowing angels made of sounds popped out of the ground and started flying around the room, firing their arrows at the two. Natsu swatted an angel in the face as Aqua rolled out of the way of some arrows. Natsu spun and dealt with five angels before pointing his Keyblade at the organ.

"Take this!" The blade glowed before it fired a large ball of fire at the pipe. Forte laughed at the attack before playing, creating a sound wave that blocked the fire and sent it flying at Belle. "Crap!" Natsu raced over and took the hit himself, making Forte laugh.

"That's what you get for trying to make people happy!" He chuckled out. A flock of angels attacked the Beast, who swatted and slashed them away. Aqua fired a blast of ice at the flies to try and silence them, but again a sound wave pushed it back into Aqua.

"We're getting nowhere with this." She complained before hitting another angel.

"Yeah, we need to do something fast." Natsu added as the castle continued to shake. "Or else we're all going down with the castle."

"I'm open to any ideas." The Beast said before avoiding another arrow.

"Master, the keyboard!" Fife shouted, making the Beast glare at the ivories.

"Go, we'll cover you!" Natsu added as the Beast began marching through the sound. Arrows and sound started firing at the Beast only for Natsu and Aqua to block them all. The Beast reached the keyboard and ripped it out of the ground. Forte began screaming in pain before he started ripping himself out of the wall. The heavy metal began toppling over trying to crush the two lovers.

Natsu ran underneath it and stopped it with brute strength while aqua pulled the two back. Natsu positioned himself so he could look Forte in the face. "Consider this the finely!" He smirked before sliding back, letting the organ fall over and blast up dust.

"Forte..." The Beast mumbled in disappointment of his friend.

* * *

 _ **Castle Ballroom**_

The staff, Natsu and Aqua stood in the ballroom as they stared at the ballroom in amazement of the decorations set up. "And you said it couldn't be done." Lumière told Angelique as she walked past them.

"Ah, ah, ah. I said it was impossible... without me." The ornament clarified. "But I must admit, I could have done it without my new assistant." She confessed.

"Hey, I thought we'd agreed that we were partners." Natsu snapped back.

"Everyone quiet, here they come." Cogsworth said as the door opened.

Belle and the Beast walked in in their fanciest clothing arm in arm. The two came to a stop as Belle stared up at the massive tree in front of her. "It's beautiful!" She said.

"It's everything you deserve." The Beast said as they took each other's arms and began dancing.

Natsu and Aqua smiled before the pinkette walked over to the tree and picked up a present. "Hey this one here's for you, Aqua." He said, holding out the present.

The girl walked over and took the present before ripping off some of the wrapping. The box inside opened up to show a picture of her and the others from the castle, all smiling with joy. The edges were tattered and slightly torn but she still smiled at it. On the wrapping she saw a tag that explained it all.

To Aqua

From Natsu.

She smiled as she turned back to Natsu. "Merry Christmas, Aqua." He said with a smile on his face.

"Merry Christmas, Natsu." She returned as Belle and Beast finished their dance. The two stayed the night before returning to their mission, leaving the castle behind.

* * *

 _ **Journal Updated**_

 _Tick Tock Doom- Strange Unversed that look like a fusion between a clock and a rocket. The missile seems to act on its own, but will always return to the clock. When the clock strikes zero, run. It's alarm unleashes various effects upon itself or whoever is near it. But as for why it levitates, no one knows._

 _Dread Elf- Looking like a twisted hybrid of an elf and a jester, these Unversed possess rubber-like bodies. This lets them shoot their arms and legs out for long range attacks. It also magically summons gifts that it then hurls at its enemy, causing various effects. They attack in swarms, so beware attacking one specifically._

 _Ornamayhem- A collection of six Unversed that act as one. Each can act independently, but they are deadliest when they work together. They can launch each other like a slingshot or just spin like a disk. The best strategy to take them out is to break the chain that binds them, then destroy them one by one._

 _Big Boss North- This Bruiser like Unversed is more of a pugilist than its brothers, making it dangerous up close. It uses its heavyset body to create small earthquakes that blast others back. It can also unleash devastating, and disgusting, belch attacks that can confuse opponents._

* * *

 **I've wanted to do Beauty and the Beast in this story since it's the only Princess of Heart of we don't get in the game or the first K.H. And yes, I know they cover it in K.H.2. But I still felt like doing it. This is whole chapter is based off the spin off movie Disney put out direct to video. I really liked it, and recommend you all watch it as well.**

 **Obviously I can't recreate the whole movie in this chapter. That's why Forte is more talkative in the final fight than in the movie, basically recapping his personality and motives on screen instead of off.** **All but one of these Unversed came courtesy of my friend** **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark. Next chapter is back to the game. See you then.**

 **Beta read by Natsu is Awesome and The 3rd Dragneel.**


	7. Mirror, Mirror

**Chapter** **6**

 **Mirror, Mirror**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Magic"**

 _Flashback_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

The two Keyblade wielders landed in a lush forest with a path beneath their feet. "I guess we should see where this goes..." Aqua suggested as Natsu nodded. The pair walked along the path until they reached a hut that surprised them. Next to it were seven dwarfs around a glass casket all crying. "What happened here?" She asked as the two walked over.

One dwarf with glasses turned around to the two. "Poor Snow White..." He mumbled. Natsu and Aqua walked over to the casket to see a girl inside it, seemingly dead. "She was as sweet as could be..."

"She sang us purty songs..." Another dwarf said.

"And made us smile..." A third dwarf added.

"At bedtime, she told us wonderful stories..." A fourth dwarf with a long beard said.

"About falling in love and meetin' a prince..." The fifth dwarf added.

"And whn' we went to work, she gave us all a kiss..." The sixth dwarf said.

"She was so full of kindness, she made us all better folk." The third dwarf added.

"Sounds like she was a person everyone loved..." Natsu somberly said leaning down in front of the casket. "How did this happen?"

"The wicked Queen was horribly jealous of our dear Snow White's beauty." The bespectacled dwarf explained. "So she used her evil magic to turn into an old hag. Then she gave Snow White a poisoned apple."

"An' by the time we got here... it was just too late." The second dwarf finished. "We found the princess as still as can be. Nothing we did would wake her."

"There has to be something we can do to help her." Aqua said.

"Not unless someone craves the bastle -er, braves the castle." The first dwarf explained.

"All you fools can stay here and do nothin'" The sixth dwarf said with anger as he stood up. "But I ain't afeared a goin' not even to that witch's lair!"

The other six stood up in shock of his statement. "You'll never make it, Grumpy." The first dwarf said. "That castle's supposed to be guarded by magic an' crawling with monsters."

Natsu stood up and turned back to the seven. "Fine. Then we'll go."

Aqua turned to say something when the first dwarf spoke up. "You will?"

"Yeah, just leave it to us." Natsu declared with a smirk.

"Well, all right. We'd be much obliged you two." The glasses wearing dwarfs said. "To get to the castle, just go through the forest. You won't be mable to aiss it, -er, able to miss it."

"Right, just leave it to us." Natsu nodded before heading into the woods.

Aqua quickly raced after him before the two left the house behind them. "Natsu, I'm not opposed to going to help them. But why make the offer so quickly?"

The pinkette came to a stop and let out a sigh. "You know what happened to my home... I tried but, but I was just too weak to do anything." He explained, clenching his fist. "I couldn't do anything to save my world... but I'll be damned if I won't try and save everyone I can..."

Aqua took the fist and held it to her face, letting Natsu see her smile. "Come on, let's go pay the queen a visit." Natsu nodded and the two continued to march through the forest. Leaves sprouted out of the ground and began following the two, unknown to them. The leaves pulled back before launching forward at blinding speed. One leaf caught Natsu shoulder armor and alerted them, making them duck to the ground.

The grass in front of them was sliced in half until the leaves hit the dirt. "No fire. You are not burning the forest down." Aqua told him before the two rolled apart, summoned their weapons, and stood up.

The two stared a group of small Unversed with dark green skin, wide hips, and short legs, missing any arms. It has green and light green highlights on its body. It has a spherical, white head partially surrounded by a dark green "collar". Its eyes are red and set in a sorrowful expression and it has a red marking between them resembling a mouth. The Mandrake's most prominent features are the three white, leaf-like blades with arrowhead tips on top.

"And now I have another reason to hate vegetables." Natsu growled before one charged them. Natsu blocked the rocketing plant and then punched it into a tree branch, impaling it before it faded away. He charged another plant and it sank back into the ground. It then unleashed a puff of purple pollen right in his face.

Natsu coughed violently swinging his sword around before another plant slammed into his gut, sending him sliding backwards. "That's it!" Natsu hurled his sword at the two and hit both before charging after it. He grabbed his sword and swung it rapidly until the leaves dropped off and the plants faded. Another two popped out of the ground behind him, ready to fight.

Aqua spun and dodged a flying plant before she cartwheel over to another and delivered a series of swings. She pushed the creature back and jumped over a third before pointing her Keyblade at the ground. **"Thunder!"** Lightning bolts rained down from the sky and fried two of them while the third managed to dodge it.

The bluenette landed and avoided another long-ranged leaf attack before charging another spell. **"Blizzard!"** Ice shot foward and froze the plant in place. She then fired a cross of wind that sliced the last one into four squares, ending its existence. She turned back to Natsu to help him only to see him walking over, his Keyblade slung over his shoulder.

"Well, let's get to the castle." Natsu said before two walked out of the forest. They quickly passed through a small meadow before they entered a stone castle with vines growing along the stone. Natsu sniffed the air and turned to a scent, making Aqua turn in the same direction. Both stared at a man in royal looking clothing before the two walked over to him.

"Everything okay?" Aqua asked as the two reached him.

The man turned away from the well he was looking at towards them. "The castle-it's diffrent from before." He said. "And I can't hear the princess' beautiful voice anymore. Was it just a dream?"

"Hold on, you know Snow White?" Natsu asked.

"Oh, yes." The man replied. "We meet once. She sang the most beautiful song... has something happened to her?"

"I'm afraid so..." Aqua replied. "The wicked queen of this castle tricked her into eating a poisoned apple."

The man was visibly shocked at the statement. "I need to get to her! Where is she?"

"She's in the woods guarded by seven kind dwarfs." Natsu answered.

"I'll find her." The man said. "Maybe there's some way i can help." He took off into the woods leaving the two Keyblade wielders alone.

"Well, guess we should try to find a way inside." Aqua said before the two split up. Every inch of the castle ground was searched until Aqua found a unlocked door. "Natsu, I found a way inside."

"Great!" The pinkette shouted before racing over. Aqua quickly noticed the scrapes on his knuckles and gave him a look. "The doors here are tougher then they look."

"No, I'm pretty sure it's the magic the queen cast. Let's go." She chuckled before leading him through the door. The two entered some kind of chamber lit by torches with flowing water. "I'm guessing this is some kind of reservoir chamber for the castle."

"I guess we should follow the water." Natsu suggested. "It has to go somewhere, right?"

Aqua nodded and the two walked through the water. "Hey, Natsu. Who do you think that guy was?" Aqua asked.

"Probably another prince." Natsu replied. "It seems like we can never go to one world without one." The two stepped out of the water as they stared at a large door. "Guess that's the way out. Let's go."

The two headed towards the door before heavy footsteps stopped them. Half a dozen Unversed hoped out all with bodies that resembled large, black boots. The boots has a cyan strap, a silver sole, and other cyan and silver additives. The creatures blue, spherical head peeks out of the top of the boot. It has two curved horns on the top of its head, both which point forward. Its red eyes are set in a sorrowful expression and the Unversed logo is emblazoned on the front of the boot's leg.

"Alright, let's take them out first." Natsu said before they summoned their Keyblades. "I can use my fire now, right?"

"Of course you can." Aqua replied with a smile.

One boot hopped into the air and dived at Natsu, who ignited his own foot and swung it. The two boots clashed before Natsu overpowered it and sent it crashing into the wall. Another two began stomping over to him, creating a series of small shockwaves. Natsu jumped over the two and quickly sent his blade flying at the two, making them stumble over each other.

Landing on the ground, he turned back to the one he launched into the wall and ignited his palm. **"Fire Dragon Grip Strike!"** He grabbed the head and blasted it, melting the stone behind it. The flames died down and the head was turned to ash, making the boot fade. He returned his key to his hand and blocked a pair of kicks from the other two.

"Now I get to cut loose!" He chuckled before pushing both back.

Aqua swung her key before spinning and delivering another blow to a boot, making it fade. A boot then kicked her in the back before the third hit her in the face. She recoiled back before pointing her Keyblade at the floor. The bluenette fired an ice spell at her ground, freezing the ground over. The boots began slipping around and began tumbling over.

Aqua slid across the ice and began stiking the two repeatedly before impaling one. The remaining boot stomped on the ground and shattered the ice, letting it hop around freely. The bluenette fired a bullet of air at the footwear, only for it to kick the spell back. The wind blasted her back into the water before it followed her.

The master reached for her blade and grabbed it before the boot could hit her. The shoe landed backwards before the bluenette charged it. She swung her Keyblade rapidly and pushed it back towards the ledge. With a final thrust she impaled it clean through the center, making the boot go limp.

Slightly above, Natsu raised his feet to match the kicks the boots were throwing. He ducked and the two foots kicked each other, forcing them to the ground. Fire ignited in his hand before he charged the one on his left. **"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"** He slammed his fist down and cracked the ground as the boot faded.

He then jumped into the air and set his sword ablaze. **"Fire Dragon Burning Drop!"** He lowered the blade and fell, slicing the boot in half. The ground under it cracked heavily and the castle shook as he stood back up. Standing back up, Natsu smirked as Aqua returned to his level. "Man that felt good."

"I could tell." Aqua chuckled as she looked at the damage done. "Just be careful when you use that much magic." The two walked through the door and entered a room completly emptied, except for a single mirror strapped to the wall. "Something's wrong." Aqua mumbled as the two looked around the room.

"Aqua, can you feel that?" Natsu asked. The girl nodded before the two walked over to the mirror.

The mirror flashed in a purple light and the two prepared for a fight before flames rose from the glass. The flames died and an opera mask appeared on the other side. Both gasped in shock before the face turned to Natsu. "No man may speak or look upon me, begone at once while I deal with the."

The glass glowed before it blasted Natsu back. Before Aqua could race over and help, the mirror glowed again and turned her into a ball of light and was absorbed into the mirror. "Aqua!" Natsu shouted as he pounded on the glass. "Let her out, damn it!" Unversed popped out from behind as he watched their reflection. "Oh, come on!"

* * *

 _ **Mirror Dimension**_

Aqua awoke in a world filled with black and purple smoke. The mask rose out if the ground before it split and surronded her. Readying her keyblade, Aqua carefully watched as the masks started spinning around her. Just before they came to a stop, Aqua charged forward and swung her blade.

The mask bounced back and Aqua swung repeatedly until a blow pushed her target back. The mask recovered and split once more, this time into two walls on either side of her. The ones nearest her started shaking before black fireballs shot out of the mouth holes. Aqua flipped back and avoided them only for the masks next to her to do the same.

She stabbed the sword into the ground and ice shot up, protecting her. The blasts hit and shattered the ice, letting Aqua charged the one to her left. Another series of swings pushed the mask back again before it sank into the ground. Aqua looked around for any sign of its reemergence before she looked up. Somehow, the mask had emerged above her and pulled itself back before it fired another magical blast.

The bluenette cartwheeled to the side and the blast hit the ground. Aqua jumped into the air and swung a third time, dealing further damage. She then grabbed the mask and stabbed into the forehead, forcing the mask to the ground. Another stab to the talking object and the mask finally cracked. Before another blow could land, Aqua turned into an orb of light once again.

* * *

 _ **Queen's Castle**_

Natsu panted heavily as the last Unversed was sliced in half. Rubble and cracks littered the ground as the pillars were chipped and/or slashed. A few rug lengths were burned and a window had been broken when he tossed another boot unversed out of it. The mirror glowed again and Aqua was returned to the normal world. The mask returned to view and looked at both of them. "The Queen is gone, my service done. Adieu, O victorious ones." The mask faded away before the glass cracked and shattered.

"You okay, Aqua?" Natsu asked as he raced over to his friend.

"Yeah... I'm fine." She replied, looking at the pile of glass. "Come on, lets get back to the dwarves." The two raced through the water works and out the castle before reaching the meadow.

Just before they could enter the woods, five small creatures with predominantly black skin popped up. Their were wide on the bottom with comparatively thin necks. The bodies had two short spikes for legs and lacked any arms. The head were large, round, and had two long, floppy "ears", both of which end in a wide fleur-de-lis. The tip of the bunnies outer ears were dark red, while the tip of their inner ears were pink. The red eyes are set in a sorrowful expression and the Unversed logo sat on their chest.

Both readied their Keyblades and charged foward as three went to Aqua and two to Natsu. Aqua blocked a strike from the ears of all things before pushed the rabbit back. One jumped up from behind snd started kicking Aqua, only to have her duck and kick another of its companions. With a twist of her sword she sliced one in half before pointing and firing a wind spell.

The tornado carried the two into the air before she hurled her blade. Triggering a spell, she teleported and sliced the two in half as she landed, she found the last two took to the air by spinning their ears. Before they could do anything, flames wrapped around them and pulled them down. They slammed onto the dirt and Natsu charged the two, slicing their heads off.

The bodies faded as the two sent their blades away. "Come on! Let's go check on Snow White." Natsu said, making Aqua nod before the two raced through the forest.

The two reached the house and found the prince standing near the crying dwarves. He stepped foward and kissed the girl good bye, making Natsu clench his fist in anger. Aqua glanced back up and saw the girl's eyes open. "Princess!"

The girl yawned and sat up as the dwarves stared in amazement. The prince helped her up as the miners started dancing in joy. "That's beautiful. It's just like a miracle." The princess kissed each of the dwarves on head before the prince picked her up and carried her away. "Look at that, Natsu. We made a difference after all."

She turned to see Natsu wiping some tears from his eyes. "Yeah... I guess we did."

"Where you crying just now?" Aqua chuckled a little bit.

"N-no... Just shut up." He said back.

Aqua chuckled a little more as he huffed away from the house. The girl followed suite before the two left the world.

* * *

 _Journal Update_

 _Mandrake- Normally, these Unversed hide in the ground and attack from afar with their Leaf Cutters. If their enemies get too close, they'll leap out of the ground and try to either poison with the pollen they spew or confuse them by slamming into them as they charge. But they are very much plant-like. Fire is their greatest weakness._

 _Shoegazer- Looking like a mutant piece of footwear, these are the personification of foot soldiers. The more there are the scarier, as they like to team up for a combination attack. The best way to deal with them is one at at a time as quickly as possible. They like to tuck their heads in when the going gets rough. Most of Natsu's and Aquas attacks couldn't hurt them while they did._

 _Hareraiser- While most bunnies are cute and cuddly, these creatures are anti-cuddly. These black creatures like to attack their opponents with ears. Even stranger, they can spin their ears like propellers and take to the air. But once they land it is the best opportunity to take them out._

* * *

 **I preordered Kingdom Hearts 3 years ago of Crunchyroll. And in two days, I'm finally gettin it! I can't wait to just sit on my ass and play it! And I just know its going to do great things for this story!**

 **For some reason I thought the fight with the mirror spirit was a fight with a dark versionnof Aqua. No idea why, but I followed the story of the game. Not much left to say here. See you all next time.**

 **Beta read by The 3rd Dragneel.**


	8. Natsu and The Dragon

**Chapter** **7**

 **Natsu and The Dragon**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Magic"**

 _Flashback_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

Natsu and Aqua arrived on a dreary rock path surrounded by jagged mountains. A grey sky filled the air before they came to a stop in front of a winding path. The rocks were carved into a rising path that lead to a dark castle. "What is that?" Aqua asked as the two squinted their eyes. A glowing light flew out of the castle and shot passed overhead.

"I guess we should check that out," Natsu suggested. Aqua nodded and the two started the treacherous walk towards the castle. The ground was filled with cracks that seemed to grow bigger with every step the two took. A caw caught their attention as a flock of five black birds come from the castle. Aqua carefully followed behind Natsu who pulled her back before the birds circled around them, letting them get a good look at the 'birds'.

The avian like Unversed were predominantly black and grey in color. Not one of them possessed legs and instead has a wide, fleur-de-lis-shaped tail. Thin red patterns were decorating their wings and bodies and their heads also sported five-pointed crested. The creatures' red eyes are set in a happy expression and the Unversed emblem is emblazoned on its chest.

"Natsu, whatever you do, DO NOT destroy this bridge." Aqua said as the two summoned their weapons. The birds glowed red before they dived at the two. Both braced themselves behind their swords as the wings collided with them. The feathered creatures flew past them as they took back to the sky.

Aqua raised her sword and the tip glowed a dark purple. **"Gravity!"** An orb of energy emerged from the tip and two birds glowed purple. Aqua pulled her sword down and the birds fell out of the sky before she began pulling them towards the two. "Take them out!"

"On it!" Natsu slammed his fists together before bringing them to his mouth. **"Fire Dragon Roar!"** A tornado of flames shot out and roasted the birds to ash. The other three turned on a dime and flew back at the two. Natsu gripped his sword tightly and swung at his approaching bird, slicing the wings off.

Aqua jumped over the bird before pointing her blade down. He sword tip glowed blue and an ice spell shot out and froze the bird. She then stabbed downwards and impaled the bird. The last bird dived at them from behind and struck Aqua, sending her falling off the bridge. Natsu sliced the raven in half, slightly cracking the ground before racing over to the edge. He quickly grabbed the girl's wrist and pulled her up.

The two laid on the bridge with Aqua on top of him. "Thanks..." She panted out before realizing their position. With a blush on her face, she rolled off the Dragon Slayer and stood up. "We-we should get going..."

"Oh... okay." He mumbled before standing up. The two reached the tower in silence before entering the massive castle. The torches inside the castle were burning a green light, giving the whole thing an eerie glow. Natsu sniffed the air and wrinkled his face. "I smell rotten pork."

Pig-like guards in armor jumped down and pulled out axes before charging the two. "Okay, this is happening..." Natsu mumbled before the two once again summoned their swords. A massively round pig jumped and swung it before Natsu blocked it and pushed him into a wall. More charged him and Aqua only to be dealt with the same way.

"This is easy." Natsu complained before quickly rolling to the side as a crossbow bolt hit the ground. He glared at the strange bird holding the weapon before throwing his burning weapon. The Keyblade struck true and knocked it out before catching the blade. He then jumped over another pig, this one armed with a sword before landing behind the porkloin and unleashed a flaming kick that knocked him out easily.

Aqua ducked an axe swing before parrying the weapon and tearing it out of his hand. She delivered rapid kicks that hit its face before finally knocking him out. She flipped back from another swing and broke the axe handle with one swing of her own sword before her tip glowed green.

She swung her sword and a tornado fired off, catching whatever pigs and birds that were too close to her. They breifly spun around in circles before they were thrown into the walls, knocking them out. "This feels weird, fighting things that aren't Unversed." She said as Natsu walked over.

"I just wish these things offered more of a challenge." He complained. "Seriously, I could have beaten these things with one-" Natsu sniffed the air again and went wide eyed. "No way..." He mumbled before breaking into a sprint.

Aqua quickly followed him as he ran through the castle before a voice reached her ears. "There's no way Terra would ever hurt someone like that!"

"You don't believe me?" A female voice asked. Aqua rounded a corner and reached Natsu who stood at the edge of a room. In the very center of it was Ventus yelling up a a woman with green skin. Her entire wardobe was black and purple with a red liner and she used a wooden staff to help her move. "That's unfortunate, for he agreed so easily."

"Don't listened to her Ven!" Natsu shouted as he raced forward with Aqua behind him.

"Natsu, Aqua!" The younger boy called out as the two reached him.

"Whatever she said, there's no way Terra would ever do it." The pinkette said. "The three of us know that better than anyone else."

"Yeah..." Ven nodded.

The three turned back to the woman who slightly chuckled. "The truth can be so cruel, especially amongst the closest of friends. After all, we can never know the secrets of another's heart. I'm sure you all agree... Aqua... Natsu... Ventus."

"Ven, the master sent us." Aqua spoke up. "He us to go home."

"But... Terra..." The boy mumbled.

"He's not ready to leave yet." The girl replied. "Please, the master is worried about you."

She offered her hand and waited for Ventus to take it. "I... i can't..." He said, shocking both of them. "I have to find him before it's too late!" He turned around and began running out of the castle.

"Ven!" Both cried out before they raced after him.

"I see you both also wield keyblades." The woman said, making the two stop.

"Who the hell are you and how do you know about the Keyblade?" Natsu asked.

"A source of power... A key to open the hearts of both men and worlds... an object to allow one to obtain anything and everything." The woman stated. "Such a truly facinating power."

"Then... Terra really did..." Aqua mumbled.

"Yes." The woman nodded. "Now, would you two like to assist me as well?"

A fireball shot passed her as Aqua looked to see Natsu pointing his smoking blade at her. "Like hell we'd ever help someone like you." He said, making Aqua nod in agreement and solidarity before enter her own fighting stance.

"Xehanort was right... You're as impulsive as she is stubborn." The woman replied.

"Master Xehanort?" Aqua asked. "How do yo-?"

"It seems you two need time to reconsider my offer." The cloaked woman said. "Luckily, I know just the place." She slammed her staff to the ground and the floor underneath Natsu and Aqua cracked open. The purple mist and black smoke swallowed the two before they fell through the floor.

* * *

 _ **Castle Dungeon**_

Aqua landed feet first in the dark cell before Natsu crashed face first to the ground next to her. "Ow..." He groaned out before falling onto his gut.

"Are you okay?" Both looked forward to see a man in chains sitting, on a block of stone.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." The Dragon Slayer mumbled as he stood back up. "The name's Natsu, and this is Aqua." He said before walking over.

"It seems we were caught in a trap." Aqua said. "But why are you here?"

"To prevent me from breaking her evil curse." The man said. "I was to meet the most beautiful girl at a cottage in the glen, but now my true love lies in eternal slumber and only I can break the spell."

"Wow, you must really love her." Natsu said.

"Is what you said true?" Both Keyblade users turned around in a panic to see three women in matching outfits, yet in different colors.

"Maleficent believes it so." The man said.

"Prince Phillip! It's you!" The fairy in red declared. "Come, let's get you out of those chains."

"Got it." Natsu gripped one of the chains and broke it off the wrist.

He then did the same with the other one and the red fairy stepped forward. "Now then, Philip the road to true love is barred with many dangers which you alone must face."

"We're going with him." Aqua spoke up. "Maleficent has the answer to something we need to know."

"Of course." The red fairy said before floating to the other two. "Now come. We must hurry to Aurora."

The group of fairies waved their wands and the cell door opened. "Let's go." Philip lead the two out of the cell and the three began walking through the castle. They walked up a winding path and reached the higher level before a pressure of darkness over took them.

A swarm of six humanoid Unversed with blue skin popped out of the ground. Their hands were silver and ended in three-fingered claws. The heads were almost diamond-shaped and sported two short horns on either side of it. Their red eyes were set in a sorrowful expression and the Unversed logo was emblazoned on their chest. "What are these things?" Philip asked, drawing his sword.

"We'll handle them, Philip." Natsu said as he and Aqua summoned their weapons.

Natsu charged forward and swung his sword, only for the creature to lean back. It raised its claw and swung at him forcing him back. He came to a stop and saw his trio racing around him, looking for their chance to strike. Natsu focused on the ones in front of him, allowing the one behind to charge. His enhanced ears picked on the noise and quickly stabbed behind him, impaling the Unversed to death. The other two came to a stop and shared a glance as Natsu smirked. "You wanna try that again?"

Aqua channeled her magic into her sword and fired off an ice spell. The three raced out if the way but one was too slow and it hit its leg. The bluenette charged the trapped creature and swung her blade repeatedly until the creature faded. She turned back to the other two as one charged her and swung its claw at her.

She flipped backwards and swung her sword, parrying the hand and freeing the body open for attack. She raised her sword, spun and swung using her Wishing Edge technique and sliced the creature three times, killing it. Aqua then glanced at the last one before triggering her teleporting ability and vanished from sight. The Scrapper looked around in a panic before looking up just in time to see Aqua dive and impale it to the floor.

Natsu raised his sword above him and then slammed it into the stone ground. Flames erupted out of the ground and roasted the other two before he charged them, flaming sword in hand. With one savage swing, he sliced through one and then the other, making them turn to ash. "I must admit that was impressive." Philip said walking forward. "Come on. We need to get out of here."

"Wait..." Natsu blocked there paths and sniffed the air. "This way." He turned around and went around a corner.

Philip looked around in confusion while Aqua started following him. "Trust me, his nose has never lead us wrong before." Philip nodded and the two started following Natsu.

The two finally reached Natsu as they passed from room to room, the Dragon Slayer just in sight. They finally caught up to him only to find him fighting off more of the pigs and birds. "We need to get out of here, now!" He said before blocking an axe "We can't hold these guys off forever.

Philip blocked an axe and pushed it back before stabbing his sword forward. The trio began hacking their way through mob of guards until they reached the castle door. "Not good, they've locked us in." Philip said as the guards began closing in. "We need to find the gate controls."

"We don't have time for that." Aqua replied as she swung her blade.

"Hold them off. I'll break it down." Natsu replied charging at the door. He pulled his fist back and it burst into flames. **"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"** He slammed his fist forward and the gate shattered. "Let's go!" The three quickly raced out of the castle and down the rock way.

"I'll ask about that later." Phillip chuckled as they ran. "Come on, let's get to the castle!" The other two nodded and ran from the castle. The three left the darkness of the castle behind as the ground turned into luch green grass. "I know where the castle is. Follow me." Natsu and Aqua nodded before they followed him.

The group quickly raced from the castle and reached a small meadow. "We're almost there, come on." Philip motivated them before another wave of darkness filled the air.

New Unversed popped out of the ground, their lower bodies resembling an orange flower pot. Their heads were black spheres and sported a pink flower blooming on its top. The long, green, thorny vines that acted as arms ended in dark green leaves. Its red eyes are set in a sorrowful expression and the Unversed symbol is on the back of its head.

"We can't waste time on these things." Philip complained. "Natsu, can't you deal with these things quickly?"

"Aqua..." Natsu glanced at his friend who nodded. "Alright. Let's do this."

Flames erupted from his arms as Aqua raised her Keyblade to the sky. **"Spellweaver!"** The girl charged forward, glowing in a blue Aura and struck each plant before pulling back. A ball of light gathered around her sword-tip before it fired off, blasting the Unversed. They dug themselves into the ground as Aqua began spinning around violentły, generating a magical vortex that plucked the plants out of the ground.

They spun around until her pirouette ended and Natsu jumped into the air. **"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"** Whips of flames shot out his hands and sliced the plants in half before they began burning to ash. "Really wish I could pull something like that off." He said earnestly. The last plant burned, the three raced out of the plains until the ground turned into a brick path.

Black thorns rose out of the ground and blocked their path. Green fire rose up and they came to a stop as Maleficent manifested herself. "Start talking! What did Master Xehanort tell you!?" Natsu demanded.

"Such a shame that you two don't share the same sense of obedience that Terra does." The witch spoke up. "Nor can you see how easy it was for him."

"Terra would never do anything to help you!" Aqua shouted.

"Quite the contrary, actually." Maleficent chuckled. "He fully embraced the darkness inside him."

"That's a damn lie!" Natsu shouted.

"See for yourself - All the powers of hell!" The black fairy said before erupting into flames. The three watched as the flames began to change. Wings took shape and her body grew in size. With a loud roar, the flames died and a dragon took their place.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun." Natsu chuckled as he gripped his sword.

The dragon raised its arms and slammed them down, forcing the group to jump back as the bridge shook from impact. Its wings flapped and took to the sky before pulling its head back and unleashing a wave of green fire. Philip braced himself behind his shield, only to find the flames being sucked away from him.

"Whoo, that was spicy." Natsu said wiping his mouth. The dragon circled around and prepared to land when Natsu jumped up and swung his fist, making Maleficent cry in pain. He landed in the ground as Aqua fired off another ice spell. It hit the tail and pinned it to the ground. The creature waved its claws around and prepared to stomp again.

Natsu and Aqua raced under its feet and blocked the attack, throwing the beast off balance. "Philip, go for it!" Aqua shouted, struggling to hold up the weight. Philip raced forward and began swinging his sword st the beasts belly. Maleficent roared in pain before violently breaking free from the ice. It slammed its tail down and the shockwave forced them off back.

Natsu quickly rushed forward and jumped up, delivering a flaming kick before a Keyblade strike forced her head to the sky. "Aqua!" The pinkette shouted as he held out his hand. The girl quickly raced forward and took his hand. Natsu tossed Aqua into the air and she then dived down with her sword pointed down and struck Maleficent. The dragon roared before shaking its head violently. Aqua was flung off before quickly standing back up.

Green flames dripped out of the mouth before it unleashed a roar and forced her back, creating a wall of green fire. Philip charged forward and began swinging his sword, but that only annoyed the beast. With one swing of its tail it slammed him into a tree, and cracked his arm. Natsu quickly jumped out from under the beast and raced over. "You okay?"

"My arm... I can't feel it..." The prince groan out.

Aqua glanced over her shoulder to see the three fairies float over to the fight. "Where's Philip? We have a spell that can help end Maleficent." The fairy in red explained.

"Over there." The green fair pointed over to the two. "Look at his arm."

"He can't swing it." The blue fairy said.

"Natsu will help him!" Aqua called out. "Cast the spell!"

"Alright, together now." The red fairy replied before the three waved their wand. "Now sword of truth fly swift and true, that evil die and good endure." The sword began glowing as the two shared a nod as Philip pulled his arm back.

The dragon slayer pulled his fist back and ignitted it. "This is the power of a Dragon Slayer!" Natsu shouted before he punched the sword. The flames traveled up the sword and ignited it while sending it flying into the dragon. The blade hit the chest and Maleficent roared in pain as she burst into green flames.

Her body turned into black mist as she shrunk and the thorns faded away, clearing the path to the now bright castle. Philip looked around for a second before racing into the castle. Maleficent groaned in pain as she walked away. "The power of true love has defeated you." Aqua said as Natsu reached her.

"I refuse to be defeated by something as pathetic as love." The witch said back.

"You don't even know a thing about it." Aqua retorted. "You're too blinded by darkness to see anything greater." The two turned around and stared at the castle. "Try as much as you want. But you can never defeat a heart filled with light."

"Perhaps... but there is one truth to that as well." The witch said turning around. "So long as light exists, so too will darkness! And in time, many more will be drawn to it. Then all will belong to me!" She laughed wickedly as she burst into flames and faded.

The two raced to get her but were too late. "I still say I slayed a dragon, even of it was a witch." Natsu declared.

Aqua ignored him and took a glance at the castle behind her. "Terra, please stay strong..." Aqua mumbled before armoring herself and leaving the world.

"Aqua..." She turned her head to see an armored Natsu flying next to her. "You-you don't actually believe what that witch told us, do you?"

"I... I don't know." She replied. "The thing she said... There something only a Keyblade user could know. And what did she mean when she was talking about Xehanort?"

"I don't know, but we can't just trust her after what she did." He replied. "We need to talk to... Terra?" Aqua perked up at the question before turning to see Terra infront of them. "Where's he going?" Natsu asked before their friend vanished in the blink of an eye. The two shared a quick nod and flew after him.

* * *

 _Journal Update_

 _Archraven- Like birds, these foes keep to the air. but if you see their bodies glow red, be ready for a quick lunge. Use of jumping or long-range attacks to beat them to the punch. Or pull them in close with gravity magic and pluck them like Aqua did._

 _Scrapper- These clawed creatures enjoy waiting for an opening. When Natsu started swatting his_ _Keyblade around without paying attention, the Scrappers had their claws all over him. Aqua, on the other hand, looked for an opening herself, noticing that these Unversed tend to move in straight lines._

 _Thornbite- Like living evil plants, Thornbites vines lash out to grab, swing or launch their opponents further back. Direct attacks have unknown effects, as Aqua and Natsu quickly dispatched the garden of these creatures to get to Aurora as quick as possible._

* * *

 **HOLY FUCK is KH3 a good game! I'm already at the last world right now, and I can't stop myself from playing whenever I can! Worth the wait!**

 **I don't think this makes Natsu an offical Dragon Slayer since Maleficent still walked away. But still, a very fun chapter with my spin on it. If you don't get the title, it's a reference to that old Christian fairy tale 'St. George and the Dragon.' See ya next time.**

 **Beta read by The 3rd Dragneel.**


	9. Garden of Mystery

**Chapter** **8**

 **Garden of Mystery**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Magic"**

 _Flashback_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

Natsu and Aqua landed in an open stone market filled with flowers and trees. Natsu nudged his friend in the elbow making her look as a duck in a blue top hat and coat walk down the ramp on the side. The two quickly raced over and Aqua called out to him. "We are so sorry to bother, sir."

"Ah, what fine manners the two of ye are." The duck spoke in an accent unknown to either of them. "I'd be pleased as punch to help ye if I can."

"We're looking for someone who's not from here." Natsu explained. "You seen him?"

The duck thought for a second before speaking. "Oh, I know who ye're talking about. He ran off towards the castle in a right hurry."

"Thank you so much." Aqua said, making the duck smile before it walked away. "Let's hurry, Natsu. Terra might still be there."

Natsu nodded and the two quickly raced over the castle entrance, only to find the gate locked. "Should we find another way in or do you want me to break the door down?" He asked.

"We'll find another way in." She replied before noticing a path through a garden. "Let's try this way." The two quickly raced through the garden when a series of medium-sized creatures resembling blue pots popped up in the air.

The lids were black with a small, conical, blue spike on it. The bases of the pots is also black, with two short spikes on it. They has a short, blue, lightning-bolt shaped "wing" on either side of its bodies. Their large, red eyes take up most of the front of its body and are set in an angry face with the Unversed insignia is on its back.

Both summoned their Keyblade as the ones in front shook before they slid their lids off. Shards of ice fired out at high speed, splitting the two up. Aqua rolled to the side while Natsu set himself slightly ablaze, turning the ice into steam. The jars looked at the cloud before a blade of wind sliced through two of them. The others started flying around in a mild panic before they fired another storm of ice.

Natsu jumped up and punched two at Aqua, who called down a pair of lightning bolts that fried the pair. Natsu grabbed onto the face of one and smirked. **"Fire Dragon Grip Strike!"** Flames exploded out and enveloped both the one he was holding and the ones behind it. One flew around and bombarded Natsu in the back before it started spinning, creating a tornado of ice.

Natsu felt his legs freeze up before he fell to the ground. He crashed to the ground before rolling out of the way of a Unversed, intent on crushing him with a ice coated body. Melting the ice off, Natsu stood up and pulled his head back. Unleashing a roar, he missed Aqua casting an Aero spell at the same time. They merged and created a tornado of fire that eliminated the remaning three Unversed.

Aqua helped Natsu up as he melted the ice, freeing his leg. The two returned to their task and raced up the stairs of the castle before a scream filled their ears. Once at the top they saw a young girl with flowers in her hand being chased by Flood Unversed. "Run!" Aqua shouted before the girl raced over to the two of them.

"Stay behind us, no matter what." Natsu ordered as he and Aqua summoned their weapons. The girl stared at Aquas in amazement before reaching out and touching it. "This is gonna be tough..."

"I know, but we have to protect her." Aqua replied. "You can feel the light from her, can't you?"

One Flood charged forward before it was destroyed by what seemed to be a walking mouse in black clothing holding a space themed Keyblade. "Hurry! Take that girl to someplace safe!" The newcomer said.

"Hold on a second. Who... what are you, and why do you have a keyblade?" Natsu asked.

"I'll tell you both later!" He replied. "Right now, we need to stop these things!" Natsu and Aqua shared a nod before the pinkette picked up the girl and raced away from the fight. "Will he be alright?"

"Natsu is strong enough to take care of himself." Aqua replied. "Now, let's take care of them." The mouse nodded and the two charged the swarm.

* * *

 _ **With Natsu**_

The pinkette reached the garden quickly and set the girl down. "Are you okay?" The girl nodded with a smile setting Natsu at ease. He turned to rejoin Aqua and the newcomer only to have the girl grab his scarf. He turned to see a scared look on her face.

He crouched down and placed his hand her shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm just going to check on my friend. I'll be right back." The girl just grabbed onto his neck and held on tighter. Natsu unwrapped his scarf and placed it around her neck. "This scarf is full of magic bravery. As long as you wear it, you don't have to be scared. Understand?"

The girl nodded before pointing behind him in a panic. Natsu turned around to see a pair large, nearly spherical, bomb-like Unversed. Their upper bodies were pitch-black and their lower body were navy blue with red stripes. The two sections are divided by a red stripe around the waist. The heads were spherical with a tall antenna resembling a balloons airhole on the top of their heads. The heads and the area around it is navy blue, and the area around its head has a red outline shaped like an eight-pointed star.

Its arms were very short, nearly spherical, and seemingly useless. Their tips were silver and sport a short, silver rod. There eyes were set in an angry expression and a large Unversed emblem adorns their chests. "No matter what happens, stay behind me. Understand?" Natsu ordered the girl, who nodded in fear. "Remember, be brave."

The two started bouncing towards Natsu and the girl, only for Natsu to swat them back. He then charged the one on the left and swung his blade repeatedly until it started glowing red. Undeterred, the pinkette swung his fist only for it to bounce off. The Unversed started rolling on the ground at the girl, who just covered her face.

The dragon slayer jumped off the other Unversed and landed in front of the girl. "Get down!" Natsu turned and covered the girl as the Unversed exploded. The force knocked him back while he groaned in pain as the girl pushed him. "You okay?" He asked, receiving a nod from the girl.

The remaining Unversed pulled its 'arms' back and unleashed a gust of wind that forced Natsu to roll to the side, taking the girl with him. Setting the child down he then attacked the bomb again. It spun around from the impacts before it started glowing as well. "Crap, not this again." He mumbled before noticing the golden valve on its back.

"What the?" He stared at in confusion before it started flashing. "Screw it!" He struck the valve and the monster began deflating rapidly, flying around like a ballon. The last of the air left and it floated down slowly, leting Natsu jump up and impale it with his sword.

Landing on the ground, Natsu panted heavily as the girl raced over. "Don't worry, I'm fine." He chuckled, making the girl smile. A glowing light spiraled upwards from where Aqua and the mouse creature were. "Take my hand." Natsu said and the girl did just that. The two quickly raced back to the castle to find Aqua alone. "You okay, Aqua? And where'd that other guy go?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Aqua replied. "Something pulled Mickey away, but he'll be fine."

"Here." The young girl offered up the flowers she was picking to the bluenette.

"For us?" Aqua asked.

"I picked them for you. Thanks for saving me." The girl replied.

Aqua took the flowers and held them to her face. "Oh, they're beautiful. You're sweet." She said. "And that's a lovely scarf you have."

"Oh." The girl quickly took off the cloth and gave it back to Natsu. "Thanks again. I was so brave thanks to its magic."

"No problem." He replied as he wrapped it around his neck once more. His little comment about magic made Aqua raise an eyebrow.

"My name's Kairi. It's nice to meet you." The girl said.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Aqua, and this is Natsu." The bluenette said. "Kairi, about that light-"

"Kairi!" A voice caught their attention and they turned to see an old woman walk up the stairs.

"Grandma!" Kairi cheered.

"Kairi, wait a second." Aqua placed her hand on the pendent around Kairi's neck and it glowed. "I just cast a magic spell on you. Not only will it keep you brave, but if you're ever in trouble the light inside you will reach out to others. Someone to keep you safe."

"Thanks!" The girl cheered before racing over to her grandmother.

"There you are, its time to go." The elderly woman said.

"Kay! Bye!" She said, waving back at the two. "Grandma, could you tell me that story again? Please?"

"Oh, alright." The grandma chuckled before telling the story.

Behind them Aqua stood up and handed Natsu a flower. "Bravery magic?" Aqua asked with a raised eyebrow.

Natsu nervously scratched his cheek as he glanced around. "She was scared, and I was trying to calm her." He explained. "Still, you feel like we were meant to meet her?"

"Yeah..." Aqua said before they walked away from the castle. A pulse of darkness turned their heads to see an Unversed flying by. The creature was cone-shaped and red with black, spiked additives decorating it. The Unversed emblem is on its front of its black gold lined base. Four thin black, propeller-like blades with a gold stripe near the tips are attached to its top, spinning rapidly to provide flight. Its red eyes are on the small spike on its top. "It never ends."

"Let's go!" Natsu said as two raced through the two raced down the stairs. They reached the garden again and found a once sealed door was busted open. "That way!" The two ran through door and down some stairs before reaching a center point of pipes. Across from them was one of their friends.

"Terra!" Both shouted, making him turn around. Natsu quickly glanced over and found Ventus running forward. "Ven?" The other two turned and asked the same question.

"Terra! Natsu! Aqua!" Ventus called out.

The pulse of darkness grew stronger and the four looked up to see three Unversed flying above them. Summoning their Keyblades, the four friends watched as three creatures changed and morphed until the whole thing was a hulking mass bearing down in them. "Go for the arms first!" Aqua shouted before the four jumped back from a one-two punch.

The armor broke into the three sections again and they started glowing before each fired a laser. The four ran as fast as they could but the beams eventually hit, making the four groan in pain. The beams died and the limbs returned to normal as the four raced forward. They swung their swords but the arms blocked the attacks before they spun, swatting them all back.

The legs separated and began bouncing around, creating a shockwave with every impact. Terra and Aqua were knocked into a wall while Natsu rolled to the side. He checked on the two beforE racing over and blocked a stomp aimed at Ven. "Move!" He shouted before pushing the feet back. Ven jumped over and slashed down at the legs, forcing them back even more.

The smirk on the boy's face faded when the arms shot forward and punched Ventus to the ground. Aqua raced over and helped him up before Terra and Natsu jumped into the air. They swung their Keyblades and hit the head of the Unversed while they could. The hands soon grabbed them and slammed the two men into each other before throwing them to the ground.

The arms and legs returned to the main body before it began spinning its arms while also firing lasers fired out of its palms. The four raced the beams to avoid getting hit before Aqua pointed her Keyblade at the Unversed. **"Blizzard!"** Ice shot off and froze the legs to ground. Terra raced forward and with free reign, he started swinging at the feet. Ventus threw his Keyblade and it hit the head, dazing the monster as it returned to him.

Natsu triggered his Burning Raid and used it to slice through an arm, making it fade. Aqua activated a gravity spell and pulled the other away as the legs snapped the ice and kicked Terra away. Ven slid over and helped Aqua sliced the arm, only for him to get punched away.

He rolled through the force and saw Terra standing up next for him. "Together!" Aqua shouted before she raced forward, Terra and Ventus following behind. Aqua jumped up and delivered a slash before the two boys each delivered a cross slash at the same time, making the other arm disintegrate.

"Natsu!" All three shouted as he jumped up.

The pinkette channeled his magic down his arms into two balls of fire. "Take this! **Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!"** He channeled more magic into the balls and they grew in size. He slammed his arms together and the fireballs collided with the Unversed. In an explosion of fire, the armored creature burned to ash.

"You did good, Natsu." Terra smirked as Natsu landed.

"We make a great team." Aqua chuckled.

"Sure do." Ventus nodded as Natsu reached the group. "Oh, yeah! I got us these tickets." The oranged haired teen said as he pulled three tickets from his pocket.

"For what?" Terra asked.

"Lifetime passes to Disney Town." Ventus said handing one to the older man. "He-he said to take at least two grown ups."

"You mean us?" Natsu asked, taking the other card. He, Aqua and Terra started chuckling before they stopped.

"Listen to me, Ven... Me and Natsu need to take you home." Aqua said.

"Why? He looks fine to me." Natsu said, sliding the card into his pocket.

"Yeah, that guy in the mask is toast." The boy said. "He'll never bad mouth Terra again."

Terra gasped before pushing on Ventus' shoulder. "You saw the boy in the mask?"

"Y-Yeah..." Ventus nervously answered.

"Vanitas..." Terra mumbled before stepping back. "Ven, let Natsu and Aqua take you home."

"No way!" Ventus shouted back. "I wanna go with you guys."

"You can't, we have a dangerous task ahead of us." Terra replied. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"And what is this task, Terra?" Aqua asked, shocking all the boys. "It doesn't sound like what Master told us to do."

"Aqua..." Natsu mumbled.

"It might not be the same path, but I'm still fighting the darkness." He replied.

"Well I'm not so sure." Aqua said back. "Me and Natsu have been to the same worlds you have and I've seen what you've done. You're putting yourself too close to the darkness."

"Aqua stop it!" Natsu said. "Terra is too strong to-"

"So you two have been spying on me?" Terra asked. "Is that why the master sent you two together? Were those his orders?"

"That's not true!" Natsu said back. "He trusts you! He just..."

"No, it's fine. I get it." Terra said and turned around.

"Terra-" Ven started.

"Just stay here!" The brunette shouted. "I'm on my own now, okay?" He walked away from the group, marching strongly to the stairs.

"Terra, stop it! Listen to me!" Natsu shouted. "I'm telling the truth! He's just worried about you!" The other boy ignored him and went up the stairs. "Come back here, damn it!" Natsu took off after the other boy, leaving Aqua and Ventus alone.

"You're horrible..." Ventus mumbled.

"Now you know the truth." She sighed out. "But the master loves Terra and I know you know that."

Ven stared at the ground before looking at the girl. "Were you and Natsu... 'ordered' to take me home?" Her lack of a response was all he needed. "Ever since you became a Keyblade master, you've let it go to your head. I'm going to follow Natsu and help him find Terra." He ran from the girl, leaving her alone.

"Terra... Ven... Natsu..." She mumbled in shame as she walked away.

* * *

 _ **Central Square**_

"Terra! Where are you!?" Natsu called out. "Come out! I just want to talk!" No response came and he raced forward. Stepping out in front of him was a man in a red and black bodysuit, his face obscured by a domed mask. "Wait... you're the guy that Ventus mentioned!"

"Ah, yes. Ventus." Vanitas chuckled out. "Tell me, has he finally learned how fight decently yet?"

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked.

"I'm the one asking questions." The masked man said. "After all, between the two of us I'm the one who's more human. And the one who'e walking away." He pulled his hand back and summoned a Keyblade. Its teeth and head were black with a red outline and possessed a round, cog-like shape.

The handle is red and the guard has the same coloration and cog-like shape as the teeth. The shaft is predominantly colored in shades of grey and sports a copper-colored gear in the center, with two intersecting, black chains wrapped around it. Two more chains are wrapped around the base of the shaft in a similar fashion.

It also has two ornaments that looked almost like eyes: one located in the head of the blade and one embedded in the hilt. Its Keychain is comprised of three small, copper gears and ends in a charm resembling two halves of a gear arranged in an S-shape.

"A Keyblade?" Natsu asked. "Hold on, what do you mean by that human thing!?" The man didn't answer and charged Natsu, forcing him to flip back. Landing on his feet, Natsu summoned his own sword and charged forward in a thrust. Vanitas moved to the side and merely swatted his opponent away.

Vanitas then delivered four rapid strikes before kicking Natsu back. Growling in anger, Natsu tried to swing for the head only to have the masked man to duck and slammed the back of his blade into the pinkette's gut. Natsu coughed before Vanitas grabbed his head and slammed it into his knee. "This is pathetic." Vanitas said before planting his boot into Natsu's face.

"I thought all that traveling with Aqua would mean you'd pick up a few things. But you're just as weak as ever." Natsu tried to connect with an flaming fist, only for the man to block and punch back. He spun his leg and tripped Natsu before firing a blast from his Keyblade, making Natsu bounce along the ground. "Maybe I'll pay her a visit."

The thought of Aqua being in danger triggered something in Natsu as he stood up. With a roar his body glowed in a red aura. He felt his body lighten and ran at the masked man. He swung his Keyblade four time before a ring of fire swirled around his body. The flames burned Vanitas back before the pinkette pulled his fist back. He jumped into the air and threw a punch, sending a ball of fire to the ground. Upon impact, the ball exploded into a dozen pillars around Vanitas.

The flames surronded the masked man before Natsu pointed his Keyblade and fired a massive fireball that detonated. Vanitas bounced along the ground as Natsu landed and stared at his hands. "Was that... an Advanced Style?" He mumbled before his body suddenly gave out. Panting heavily, he forced himself up and walked over to the downed man. "Start talking." He demanded, grabbing the mask.

Vanitas started laughing, making the pinkette jump back. "Now I see why he picked you." He chuckled as he stood up. "Congratulations, I'm gonna let you live. It never hurts to have some backup." A portal of darkness appeared behind him and Vanitas walked through it.

The portal vanished and Natsu was left alone. "What is with that guy?" The pinkette mumbled. "And why is he so interested in me and Ven?"

"Natsu!" He turned to see Ventus running over.

"Ven! Did you find him?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah but... he left." The younger boy answered.

Natsu let his keyblade return to the magic inside of him. "Then I need to find Aqua and go."

"Why don't you and I go?" Ventus suggested.

"I can't do that." The pinkette replied. "The master wants me and Aqua to do this. And he wants you to go home."

The younger boy dropped his head in shame. "Why won't you let me?"

"That's not it." Natsu replied. "The masters just worried about you. I should know, I tried to do the same thing a few years ago. He sent Terra and Aqua after me. It was then he told me that I wasn't to go to other worlds. I tried to convince him otherwise and he gave me a test. If I could hit him once, he'd guide me to new worlds. I never landed a hit on him. After all this time, I still trust his judgement. And if he says you're not ready, then you're not ready." The pinkette just walked past him and tapped his shoulder. "You have to trust us. We just want you to be safe." Ventus could only look down as Natsu walked away.

* * *

 _ **With Aqua**_

The Keyblade master sat on the stone stairs of shopping center, thinking about what Ventus had told her. Her knees were in her chest as she ran through all of her adventures so far. "Is he right...?" She asked. "Have I really let it gone to my head?"

"Something on your mind?" Aqua turned to see a boy with jet black hair appeared in front of her, his face covered in black bandana that had the pattern of a lower jaw on it. The jaw on it was split and the teeth were sharp. His golden eyes pierced over it as his pale skin color unnerved her. His grey pants were torn and tattered and his black tank top was close to falling off. His feet were bear of any kind of foot wear, showing the blisters on it.

"It's something a friend said." She replied. "He said I've... gotten full of myself after achieving something. And looking back now, I'm starting to think he was right. I really am horrible."

"No, I don't think so." The boy said sitting down next a confused Aqua. "I've meet a lot of horrible people, but none that would admit it. And your friend? Sounds like he knows you pretty well. And if he says you changed, then you need to decide whether or not that change is good. I mean, the only people more important than friends is-"

"Come on, bro." The two looked over as a girl with blonde hair in two ponytails minus two long strands that looked like antennae. Cyan eyes were similar to the boys as her tattered dress was solid red. Like the boy she was also sans footwear. "I'm getting sick of waiting."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He said standing up. "Just think about what I said, okay?"

"I will." Aqua nodded. "Thank you... I'm sorry, I don't think I caught your name."

"The name is Indrik." The boy said before pointing over his shoulder. "And she's my sister Elrane."

The girl behind her was tapping her foot in impatience before throwing a small dart at her brother. "Let's g-"

"Aqua!" All three turned to see Natsu running over. "There you are. I've been looking all over for you."

"Its fine, you found me." The bluenette said standing. "Did you find Terra or Ven?"

"Terra had already left." Natsu replied. "And I can't smell Ven here anymore."

As the two quickly caught up, Indrik walked past his sister. "Come on, let's go." He took a few steps before noticing that Arlene wasn't following him. "What now?"

The blonde girl just stared at the pinkette with a small blush. "...He's kinda cute." Arlene mumbled.

A large wooden sword bonked her in the head, angering her. "Forget it, sis." Indrik said, pulling back the sword with a grunt. "Those two are clearly an item. Now let's go. We need to find dinner for tonight."

"You can't call it dinner if its someone elses trash." The girl replied, racing after her brother in anger.

"So, where to now?" Natsu asked.

"How about this Disney Town?" Aqua suggested. "You still have that ticket Ven gave you?"

"Yeah, right here." The pinkette pulled out the ticket as Aqua looked over his shoulder. The two looked at the ticket and both turned red. In big letters in the bottom read what kind of ticket it was; a couple'e pass. "Uh..., I uh..."

"L-let's just go." Aqua mumbled before the two quickly left the world. Flying through the lanes, they noticed something unusual. A strange storm appeared, crackling blue thunder and swirling in a whirlwind. Both tried to pull away from the storm, but the force was too strong and swallowed them.

* * *

 _Natsu has unlocked the Firestorm Command Style._

 _Journal Update_

 _Blue Sea Salt- Icy cold hatred runs inside this Unversed. Its ice attacks caused a great deal of frustration, creating all kinds of obstacles. Fortunately, Natsu's fire magic proved to be extremely useful against them._

 _Tank Toppler- For some reason t_ _hese foes are filled with gas. When Natsu hit_ _them head-on it caused one to blow up. Even with his fireproof properties, it still hurt. Conveniently, he noticed the shutoff valves on their backs. He was able to move around behind them and hit the valves to avoid an explosive end before finishing them off._

 _Trinity Armor- This gigantic three part Unversed turned up in Radiant Garden. With its habit of assembling and dissassembling, this towering monster caused Ventus, Terra, Natsu, and Aqua a lot of headaches. But after destroying its individual parts the four were able to set up a massive combo. Looks like teamwork won out in the end!_

 _Vanitas- A strange masked boy who wields a Keyblade. He's been causing trouble in all the worlds he's been to. While in Raident Garden he confronted Natsu and lost. But before he could answer any questions, the masked boy disappeared._ _For some reason, he is extremely interested in Natsu and Ventus._

* * *

 **Kingdom Hearts 3, Devil May Cry 5, Darksiders 3... I've beaten them all, and I want more! Please, PLEASE don't make me wait as long as last time for them!**

 **Cracks are being formed in the friendship here. Didn't include Aqua meeting up with Merlin since I dont think its relevant to this story. And I'm sure you all recognize who Arlene is in game canon. As for her brother, he comes from a good friend of mine, Antex-The Legendary Zoroark. But don't think this means I'm accepting any more OC's. His was just really good.**

 **Now, where are Natsu and Aqua headed? Find out next chapter. See ya then.**

 **Beta read by The 3rd Dragneel.**


	10. A World Unlike Others

**Chapter** **9**

 **A World Unlike Others**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Magic"**

 _Flashback_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

Natsu moved his arm from in front of his helmet and found himself flying over a forest of purple trees and giant mushrooms. He felt something ping inside him before flying over a flock of strange birds. "Uh, Natsu..." Aqua pointed and Natsu noticed a river that seemed to be falling out of the sky over them.

The water splashed over them and soaked their armor before it fell to the ground. "Where are we?" She asked.

"Don't know." He replied, shaking himself dry before noticing the large castle in the distance. "Looks like there's a city there. Maybe we should head there."

"Good idea. We can figure out things in this world, and maybe get some supplies too." She said.

The two flew towards the city, passing some clifts as they did. Rustling caught their attention before bolts of lightning shot out and stun them. A swarm small of small wolf Unversed standing on their hind legs burst out of the woods. Black fur jutted out of its head, wrists and back as the main body was yellow with the Unversed symbol on it. It's hands seemed slightly oversized and sharp claws jutted out of the hands and feet.

Their pericing red eyes were set in an angry expression as they jumped off the cliff. The two Keyblade wielders summoned their swords and began swinging, knocking several into the abyss below. A handful grabbed onto their gliders and began pulling them down. "There's too many of them!" Aqua shouted before another landed on her glider.

"Aqua!" Natsu shouted in concern before another swarm jumped off the cliff. "I've had it with these things!" His helmet glowed before it faded, freeing his face. "Fire Dragon Roar!" He opened his mouth but no flames shot out. "What the-" Another wolf jumped onto his back and steered him into the cliff face.

He groaned in pain before looking over to see Aqua struggling to stay in the air. The claws pressed against his head and the beast sparked off lightning. Natsu screamed in agony before another joined in. Aqua was dragged into a river and the current pulled her and the Unversed away. The pinkette couldn't stand the pain and began passing out, making both his glider and sword fade.

The group started falling through the air before a four pronged spear flew through the air and impaled the wolves. They faded into nothing before a horned beast with wings flew out from the other side of cliff. "Those two... they were using magic." The rider said as they grabbed Natsu out of the air. "The king will want to see him."

* * *

Natsu groaned as his eyes opened. Sitting up, he found himself in a cell with only one window. His armor was stripped off and on the other side of the door as footsteps drew him to the cell door. "Well, I see you're awake."

The door opened to show a red headed woman with her hair tied in a high ponytail wearing a very... revealing outfit consisting of a halter-type armor breastplate top, leaveing much of her cleavage and stomach exposed. Light-armored gauntlets and greaves were on her forearms and forelegs as well as her thighs. She also wore a dark bikini bottom with a piece of cloth obscuring her hips and a dark scarf around her neck.

"Who are you, and where am I!?" Natsu asked, entering a fighting stance.

"Not going to summon your sword?" The woman teased. "My name is Erza Knightwalker, captain of the Second Magic Warfare Unit and you are in the dungeon of the Edolas Royal City. You passed out when those creatures shocked you and so I brought you here."

"Now where's Aqua?" He asked.

"If you're referring to your companion, those creatures dragged her into one of the rivers." The woman replied.

"Then I'll follow it and find her." Natsu said walking to the door.

The spear was thrown through the air and pinned Natsu against the wall, trapping him. "You'll go no where." Erza declared, glaring at him. "We have questions for you."

"So ask them and let me go!" Natsu demanded, pushing against the metal.

The red head just stared at him before glancing over her shoulder. "He's restrained. Come in, your majesties."

Natsu watched as an elderly man with a long beard holding a staff. The man wore a garishly regal brown attire. A pinstriped brown coat, with buckled belts covering the lower part of each sleeve and lighter brown cuffs, each complete with an additional. Matching buckled belt, over a darker vest, below which is a skirt-like cloth, possessing stripes similar to the ones on his coat. Such a skirt is matched by a pair of light, baggy light pants tucked inside simple boots.

The man also sports a long, bright brown mantle covered in a rhomboid pattern, which comes with a short mantle covering his shoulders. White fur lined its edges possessing simple decorations in its lower part and a collar consisting of many small rings lined up one after the other. Covering his head is a something reminiscent of a rounded mitre. It got larger near its upper part, and is white on the lower edges and on the semicircular front part while the rest was brown. The semicircular part bears a black symbol reminiscent of a saber crossed with a musical horn, which has its smaller edge ending in a curl.

Behind him walked a teen Natsu's age with blue hair and a tattoo around his right eye. Arround his neck was a gray scarf with a jewel in the center. A royal blue cape with silver edges, tassels and filigree went over his shoulders and down to his knees. Gold chains connected the two sides together yet were still loose. Under the cape was dark blue shirt with silver buttons. Its sleeves ended at the elbow and turned light blue with wrists that hung lose. A dull gray pair of pants had a line of royal blue on either side covered his legs. They ended in tassles that hung over his black boots.

"Really Erza? By the neck?" The teen with blue hair asked.

"You may let him go now." The elder man said to the captain. She pulled her spear away and Natsu dropped to the floor, coughing as he grabbed his neck. "Please forgive Knightwalker. She can be a bit over dramatic sometimes."

"No kidding." Natsu replied before looking up. "So... who the heck are you two?"

Erza looked ready to pounce when the elder man raised his arm. "Calm down. It's clear he doesn't know where he is. My name is Faust and this is my son, Jellal." He motioned to the boy behind. "We are the king and prince of the kingdom of Edolas. And we know who you are and where you come from."

Natsu nervously swallowed as the king leaned forward. "What world are you from and how did you get that magic?" He had almost a mad look in his eyes as Natsu bit his tongue.

"Father..." Jellal spoke up, placing his hand on his father's shoulder. "We've talked about this."

The king sighed as he stood back up. "Yes, I know. Forgive me, but we used to have magic here. But day by day, all of our magic power just faded away until one day, it was all gone." Natsu could only imagine what that was like, having grown up around it his whole life.

"But we are nothing if not determined." Jellal spoke up. "Even without our magic, we pulled together and survived. And we were doing quite well for the last ten years. But then it all changed. Suddenly these creatures appeared attacking people at random.

"Hundreds were lost to these monsters and our warfare units have been working overtime to protect the people. Captain Knightwalker said you were using some kind of sword to battle them. Please, whatever method you have you must tell us. It could save lives."

The three stared at him hoping for an answer. "I'm sorry, but I cannot tell you anything. I must obey what my master taught me."

"I understand." Faust said. "But we may still help you in some way. We understand that your companion was knocked into a river. We have extensive records and maps that may aid you in your search."

"Really? That'd be awesome!" Natsu cheered.

"Erza, please take him to the maps." Jellal said. The red head nodded and obeyed the prince, leading the pinkette out the room.

The two walked through the halls quickly before they reached a door. The captain opened and the two stared at the many shelves of scrolls, maps and books. "Byro!" Knightwalker shouted, making Natsu cover his ears.

"Anyone ever tell you that you're really, REALLY loud?" He asked.

Footsteps quickly reached the two as a girl stood at attention in front of them. Her hair was tied in a pony tail held by a blue orb as a green hat covered her head. The girl wore a yellow dress over a dark blue, skin-tight bodysuit that runs from the middle of her forearms down to her shoulders. White gloves were on both hands and her legs were barefoot.

"His majesty called him away for an important meeting, Captain Knightwalker." The girl replied. "May I assist you and the prisoner in any means?"

"...Prisoner?" Natsu asked in confusion. "Look, my name is Natsu. And we need some maps of the waterways around here."

"Coming right up." The girl raced off into the room before returning with armfuls of scrolls and books. Erza took them and spread them put on a nearby table.

She unfurled a scroll and it showed off the many rivers and waterways around the castle. "Now, you and your friend were around this river." Knightwalker pointed to paper. "If she survived the attack then the current would have carried her to here." She trailed her finger along the paper before pointing at the end.

"Is there anything out there?" Natsu asked.

"There is one thing out there." Erza replied as she unrolled a second map of the world. Circled off the side was a mark that seemed almost stabbed and torn apart. "Fairy Tail. If she is alive, she'll be there."

"Then let's go!" Natsu shouted about to race off.

"Calm down." Knightwalker said grabbing his scarf. "Even if you ran as hard as you could, it would still take you days to reach them. And that's even if you survive those monsters."

"They just got the jump on me." Natsu replied. "This time I'll be ready for them."

"I doubt that will make a difference." Erza replied. "No, if we are going to reach them we need assistance. Come with me." She left the room and Natsu followed.

The two walked down a nearby staircase and entered a courtyard. Armored men were training with various weapons, either against each other or wooden dummies. "Fall in, men!" Erza shouted and the soldiers stopped their practice and raced over, standing at attention. "Farron, front and center!"

The croud of soldiers parted ways as a girl with long pink hair walked forward. She was donned in a black chestpiece with a high collar with a bare back strapped on belts. From the lower parts of the chestpiece there are two symmetrical white capes with pockets. At the top sides of the chestpiece there are silver pauldrons, and the upper part of her arms are covered with red straps adorned with silver pieces.

From the pauldrons hang two symmetrical white capes. The inside color of the capes on both, upper and lower, pauldrons is red. Completing the look were red and black boots that reach the half of a thigh, and black gloves. Strapped to her back was a red and white sword and black shield sat on her arm. "Your orders, Captain?"

Erza turned to Natsu with a smile on her face. "This is Lieutenant Farron, one of the best trackers in the kingdom and the very best at fighting off these creatures. If anyone can help us reach this friend of yours, it's her."

"Okay, now can we go?" Natsu asked in annoyance. "You just said it would take days to get there."

"It would, if we were going by foot." Erza smirked before pressing two fingers into her mouth and whistled. The soldiers moved to the side as heavy wingbeats filled the sky. A huge green beast filled the sky and landed before them. Natsu stared up in a mix of amazement and a little terror before the female pinkette did the same. Her own legion appeared, this one white with green talons and horns.

"Get on one of them and we'll leave now." Erza said before she and the lieutenant climbed onto their beasts.

Natsu quickly climbed onto the white one and gripped onto the saddle. "Let's go, Odin." The lieutenant flicked the reigns and the beast took off. Knightwalker did the same and the two flew out of the city. "So tell me, what's it like riding a legion for the first time?"

The pinkette girl glanced back only to find Natsu, bloated face and lying on his stomach. "Make it... stop..." He groaned out. "Something's... wrong..."

"I thought you said he was flying earlier." Farron questioned.

"Too late to change seats now." Knightwalker said before flying ahead. "We make for the Fairy Tail guildhall."

The two legions flew swiftly from the captial before they reached the waterfall. They beasts flew up and over the water staring at the cliff. The Unversed from before raced out of the woods and began arching lightning. "Not this again!" Erza complained before pulling out her spear.

She stood up and began spinning her weapon around, swatting the unversed to the side. With minor whimpers, the Unversed fell into the abyss below as Farron stood up. Her shield slipped down towards her hand before she pulled her blade from her back. She swung and sliced two in half before turning around and kicking one off.

The legions roared as the wolves began weighing them down, making their owners lose balance and almost fall off. "We can't keep this up against these numbers." Farron said, thrusting her sword into a head.

"I have an idea. Toss Natsu to me." Erza said. The pinkette did that and the red head caught him. He placed him on the beasts tail before grabbing the reigns with her foot. "Wake up, Natsu!" Knightwalker shouted before her Legion spun and threw Natsu into the air. The second he left the beast, his stomach settled and he snapped back to normal.

"Not this time, uglies!" Natsu summoned his weapon and swung it, slicing through a cluster of them before grabbing the cliff. He placed the sword in his mouth and quikly began climbing up, going against the falling swarm. Once at the top, he flipped up and stared at the remaining numbers.

The pinkette smirked and gripped his blade once more. The lightning wolves charged and swung their sparking claws at him. Natsu blocked the digits before pushing back. Natsu rushed forward and swung his blade rapidly, killing the Unversed. One howled before it swung its claws in an x, sending six crackling lines at Natsu. The pinkette braced himself and withstood the attack, some sparks flying everywhere.

The remaining swarm charged him at once and he pointed his blade at them. The blade began glowing bright red before a large fireball came onto its tip. **"FIRAGA!"** The fireball shot off, bucking Natsu backwards before it hit the swarm. The ball exploded and errupted into flames. The wolves howled on pain before they faded away.

"That was impressive." Farron said as she and Knightwalker stepped into view, their legions covered in scraps and bruises.

"Please tell me I don't have to get back on that thing..." Natsu said, turning green att the thought.

"Calm down. The Legions need some rest after that attack." Knightwalker explained. "We'll have to go the rest of the way by foot."

* * *

 _ **Hours Later**_

A sword sliced through a bush and the three marched on, the lieutenant sheathing her blade as they did so. They reached a small clearing near a river, a small cave offering shelter from the elements. "This is far enough." Knightwalker said. "It'll be dark soon. We'll camp here for the night."

"There's no need to stop." Natsu said. "I'll just make a torch and-" He held up his hand only for the flesh to remain bare. "Oh yeah..."

"Even if you could use your magic, you'd just burn the forest down." Farron said. "I assume you know how to start a fire without your magic?"

"Of course I do." He declared confidently. Looking on the ground, Natsu gathered some rocks and set them up in a circle. Hethen picked up some thin sticks and dried leaves on the ground and set them up in a tepee fashion before he turned to the girls. "Any chance I could borrow one of your weapons?"

The women just stared at him and he had his answer. "Then just hand me that rock." He pointed at the rock next to Knightwalker's foot. She kicked it over and Natsu caught it. He quickly smacked it against another and sparks flew off, starting a fire. "Told ya."

"I'm impressed." Erza spoke up. "Now, I assume that you have a plan for food?"

"One second." Natsu walked over to a thin branch and ripped it off before stripping of any extra limbs. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out some wire and tied off one end to the stick before pulling a worm out of the ground. He tied it to the string and flinged it into the river before sticking the rod into the ground.

"You'll need more wood to keep to keep the fire." Farron said, turning around. "I'll go get you some."

"Thanks... Uh..." Natsu scratched the back of his head trying to find her name. Before he could ask, the girl had left. Knightwalker dug her spear into the ground and sat next to the growing fire. "Do you know her first name?"

"Actually, no." Erza replied. "She mostly keeps to herself and doesn't talk much about herself. All I know is that she rose up the ranks quickly. And then there's the nickname the men gave her."

"What is it?" Natsu asked.

"It's Lightning." The two turned to see the girl walking over to the fire, the wood she gathered off to the side. "It flashes bright, then fades away. It can't protect; it only destroys." She sat down and stared at the flames. "Seems rather fitting for someone like me."

"That's a horrible thing to say about yourself." Natsu said back. "I mean you've had to have save someone at least once, right?"

"No, not a single person." Lightning replied, adding a log to the fire. "I only destroy these monsters when I come across them. I don't try to save people... anymore."

"What do you mean-" Natsu started to ask when the rod started jerking.

"Sounds like you have a bite." Lightning said and Natsu quickly raced over.

Gripping the pole, Natsu almost fell in the water before gripping the ground. "Whoa, we got a big one." He groaned out.

The water burst up and a pair of jaws snapped at Natsu, catching his scarf. The 'fish' pulled Natsu into the water where he saw the being behind the pull. Its was a crocodile Unversed with a thick head making it a dangerous weapon. Sharp teeth peeked out of the side of its mouth the tail split into three segments and spikes went down from its head to the tails. The underbelly was a dark red while its main body was orange, making the red eyes in a sorrowful expression pop.

The reptile spun and slapped Natsu in the face with its three tails, ripping his scarf off. Angered Natsu swam after it only for the spikes to pierce his skin. A second one swam up and bit down on his arm, making him gasp and filling his lungs with water. The lizard began to spin and Natsu, remembering something he read in a book, went with it to keep his arm.

He felt his lungs tighten and tried to break free, only for the grip to tighten. The first one swam back over opeing its mouth when a spear punctured the body, breaking the spikes. It roared in pain before the beast was pulled out of the water. Natsu summoned his Keyblade and swung it, cracking the head plate and loosening the jaw. Natsu quickly broke free and swam to the surface.

Gasping for air, Natsu swam to the shore and pulled himself up onto land. The lizard followed him, growling as it opened its jaw. Natsu looked up and rolled to the side when Lightning's sword was rammed forward, going down the Unversed throat. She then ripped it upwards, slicing the beast in half.

The lizard faded as Natsu panted in exhaustion, his body dripping cold water. Knightwalker flipped her Unversed over and stabbed into its under belly. It faded and dropped the scarf from the maw. Lightning picked up the cloth and walked over to the coughing Natsu. "I think this is yours." Lightning said, offering up the scarf.

Smirking, the male took the scarf and wrapped it around his neck. "Looks like you just saved someone." Natsu chuckled before the rod pulled again. The two women readied their weapons before the water exploded, two fish on the hook. "Feeling hungry?" He asked.

The girls lowered their weapons as Natsu plucked the fish off the hook. He speared the two fish and roasted them over the fire before their scales peeled off and the flesh cooked. Natsu offered them both to the girls but they only took one and split it in half. Natsu took a bite out his meal before the captain finished her meal. "You'll take first watch." She ordered Lightning before she fell to sleep.

"It's okay, I'll take first watch." Natsu said before glancing over to Erza. "Is she always like this?"

"Not always, just some of the time." Lightning replied. "Now, there's something I've been meaning to ask. I understand were looking for your companion. But who is she to you?"

"Easy, she's my friend." He replied.

"That can't be all. You don't just risk your life like this to save a friend." Lightning replied. "What make her so special?"

"Well..." Natsu took another bite of his fish and swallowed. "She's smart, funny, a really good fighter... She's better with magic than I'll ever be. No matter the time or place, she'd always be there to help people. I've always tried to be like her."

"Sounds like you love her." Lightning said before falling to sleep.

Her words shook Natsu as he just stared at the flames in thought. "No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. That's not..." He turned to her only to find her asleep. He reached under his shirt and pulled out his Wayfinder. "I... love her?" He fell back onto his mat, staring up at both the sky and his trinket.

* * *

 _ **The Next Day**_

Knightwalker yawned as she woke up next to Lightning. "You're both up." They turned to see Natsu walking over, Keyblade in hand. "Some Unversed showed up while you were sleeping but I took care of them."

"I appreciate it." Erza said standing up. "Come on. We're taking a shortcut to the guild hall." The three walked through the forest before reaching a small cave seemingly torn through a cliff. "They used to have this as an escape tunnel. Now its a quick walk to them."

"Let's get going then!" Natsu broke into a sprint and raced into the cave.

"Hold on a second!" Erza shouted. "They've also booby trapped some of them, so you need to be-"

*SNAP*

"Uh-oh..." A wall of rocks tumbled down and almost crushed Natsu. He jumped out of the way and rolled ro safety only to find the way blocked. "Sorry..."

"You do realize you'll have to help us clear this out before we continue?" Lightning said.

"I said I was sorry." He replied. With a sigh he started grabbing rocks and throwing them behind him.

They began rolling along the ground before black vines latched onto them. Like twisted cross stitching, they weaved into the stone before standing up. Three legs consisting of two, three, and four rocks lead up to a single stone that served as the body. The left arm was made up of three rocks while it was just two for the right. A single red eye set in a happy expression sits in the centre of the golem as main body turned silver, minus the black Unversed symbol under its eye while the fists and feet changed to brown.

Footsteps caught his attention and he turned around in defense, blocking a stone fist. "Crap! Hey, you might wanna pick up the pace." He said. "I could use some help here!"

It pulled its fist back and Natsu rolled to the side and the stone crashed into the wall. Natsu charged and swung his sword, only for the blade to bounce off. The golem charged him with blinding speed and slammed him into the wall before pulling its fist back and slamming it into the pinkettes gut. It then cracked him the face before its four part leg kneed him in the gut .

Natsu gasped in pain before the fist pulled him back and slammed him to the ground. It put both fists into the air and slammed them down, intent on crushing Natsu's head into paste. He rolled out of the way and swung his blade, slicing at one of the vies on the leg. It cut clean through and the rock fell to the ground.

The unversed growled at him and swung another punch before Natsu ducked it. He swung his blace and sliced its arm off. He then fired off an Aero that sliced through the vines on the leg before its body fell to the ground. In a last ditch effort it swung its arm but Natsu jumped off the rock and dived down, impaling the creature through the eye.

The rocks crumbled and vines faded before a Bruiser punched him back. Natsu panted as the wall behind him crumbled. Erza hurled her spear and it pierced the Unversed. "And that is why you never just charge ahead." She scolded before walking ahead of Natsu. Gripping her spear handle, she ripped it out of the creature before piercing its head.

"Now, we go slow and try not to trip another wire." She said as the brawler faded.

Natsu nervously chuckled as the two pinkettes followed the red head down the tunnel. Light pierced through the other end and the three found themselves in a completly different section of forest. Standing among the normally tall trees was a strange gree plant with a curving root top.

Hung along the top was an orange banner with a white symbol. "There it is. Fairy Tail." Lightning said. Seconds later, Natsu ran forward and pushed the doors open.

The busy bodies of the guild instantly stopped as everyone stared at him. Whispers began filling the hall as he walked into the building. "...Aqua?"

Silence filled the room before footsteps ran forward. The sea of guild members parted ways as the missing girl broke free. "Natsu?..." The two raced towards each other and embraced in a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay." Aqua said.

"That makes two of us." Natsu chuckled before the pushed away. "How'd you even get here?"

Aqua glanced over her shoulder with a smile and waved her head. "It's a long story." She said as two cats walked forward on their hind legs.

* * *

 _Journal Update_

 _Sabers- Bipedal wolf Unversed that attack as fast as their name sake. They travel in packs to overwhelm their opponents. Their claw attacks are feirce and when combined with their lightning abilities, it makes for a deadly powerful attack. These were the reason that Natsu and Aqua were seperated when they first arrived in Edolas._

 _Crawlerz- River dwelling Unversed that attack anything that gets too close to them. If one should fall into the water with them, it's three tails will not only beat you over the head but also make its swimming blindingly fast. They almost tore Natsu to pieces when Knightwalker and Lightning pulled him out. Once on land, the three quickly defeated the slow lizards._

 _Gnights- Rock hard monsters that seem to love the mountainous and dark terrain of mines. Its three legs allowed for superior mobility and speed inside the cave. The stone body made attacks with most magic bounce off and physical attacks need ridiculous levels of strength to damage. Fortunately, the vines that bind it together also serve as its biggest weakness._

* * *

 **And here's another original world for you all; The Kingdom of Edolas. A lot of people have been asking if I'll be throwing in more Fairy Tail characters in this story, and while I can't do the traditional Fairy Tail gang (what with the world gone), I figured the next best thing would be this.**

 **Probably the only real complaint I had with Kingdom Hearts 3 was the lack of Final Fantasy elements/characters. So I'm throwing some more in this story, mainly the ones I really like. Such as my favorite girl from the series; Claire 'Lightning' Farron.**

 **Sabers and Gnights were suggested by one of my reviews Native-Venom, and he's also the one who helped named my crocodile Unversed. Next chapter is going to be a little bit diffrent but I hope you'll still like it.**

 **Beta read by The 3rd Dragneel.**


	11. King Nothing

**Chapter** **10**

 **King Nothing**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Magic"**

 _Flashback_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

Aqua and the Sabers crashed into the water, the current pulling them away from Natsu and the others. Her glider was useless at the moment so she returned it to magic. Swinging her sword as best as she could underwater, she swatted a wolf and it was knocked out of the river. Her breathing was shallow as she began feeling lightheaded, having started to run out of oxygen.

Before she could pop out for a breath, the two Unversed burst into sparks and completely electrocuted the river. Aqua screamed in pain before her body gave out. 'Natsu... help... '

* * *

"Do you think she's alive?"

"How should I know? I don't know anything about human biology."

"Never seen an outfit like that before."

"Maybe it's a new fashion of some kind."

Aqua groaned before her eyes winced, having felt something poke against her face. Pushing herself, she stared at the strangest sight she'd seen yet; Four cats, two blue and two white, all wearing clothing and standing up on two legs. The small blue cat only had a green knapsack around his neck as he held a fishing stick.

Behind to him was an elderly-looking ale cat sporting white fur, thin black facial hair and a mono-brow. His clothing consists of an open blue vest with a yellow t-shirt, a straw hat with holes cut out for ears, green pants and a brown pair of shoes with pointed toes.

Next to the older male body is covered in blue fur, except for the baby blue spots under her cheeks. She wore a white dress, over which was a yellow apron. She was also wearing a dark green scarf, with holes cut out for her ears, which was wrapped around her head in a similar fashion to a Hijab.

The last one was a white haired female cat of similar height and age to the first blue cat, wears a pink bow near the end of her tail. Her outfit consisted of a mustard yellow and pink top with a pink bow tie. Completing this was a short pink skirt. Atop her head was a small tiara-like crown.

"Who... what are you?" She asked, standing up.

"Nya! What you never seen an Exceed before?" The older white cat asked.

"Dear, calm down." The older blue cat said. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine." Aqua said. "Who are you and how'd you find me?"

"I'm Happy!" The small blue cat said before hiding the stick behind his back. "These are my ma and pa."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Marl." The female blue cat said. "This is my husband Lucky." The white male huffed before tipping his hat to her.

"And this feline beauty is Carla." Happy said, pointing to the other white cat. "We were doing a little fishing when we saw you bobbing out of the river. It was really hard to pull you out, ya know? Maybe you should think about losing some-"

"Don't be rude to her, tomcat!" Carla said before turning to Aqua. "Do you mind extending the same courtesy to us?"

"Oh, my name is Aqua." She said. "Thanks for saving me, but I need to get going. I have to find my friend."

Rustling caught their attention, making them turn around. "Where'd my fishes go?" Happy asked before a pair of fishes were tossed out of the bushes, their heads bitten off. "What monster did this?"

"Get behind me." Aqua said stepping in front of the cats. She pushed the plant aside only to find... absolutely nothing except the severed fish heads. An unversed with the body of a large Komodo Dragon but with massive claws jumped off a tree. Its skin color is orange with white stripes and red eyes set in an angry expression.

Aqua flailed around as it flicked its tongue on her cheek before she grabbed its neck and threw it overhead. It crashed into a rock and glared at her before its whole body vanished. Aqua quickly summoned her blade and looked around, trying to find her opponent. The unseen creature crashed into her and sent her to the ground.

She rolled to the side as four claws dug into the ground, showing that she was right to do so. Small sparks dropped to the ground before a stream of purple fire shot out of thin air. Aqua braced herself behind the keyblade before pushing forward. The flames died before the girl found herself on the ground.

She felt something wrapped around her ankle so Aqua swung her sword. Her guess was right as something crashed into a tree. Aqua fired off a Blizzard spell, freezing it against the tree. She then charged the ice block and swung her Keyblade again and hit where she thought its head would be. Her blade struck true and cracked the lizard in the head.

Its camouflage no longer serving any purpose, the Unversed showed itself before unleashing another breath of fire. Aqua countered with her own Fire, creating a small explosion. The smoke obscured her vision as the beast dived at her, sending them back into the river. Aqua popped out of the water and swung sword, forcing it towards the side of the river.

It bounced off the edge and jumped at her, claws at the ready. Aqua caught it and slammed it down before she impaled it against the riverbed. The large lizard faded away as the four cats quickly raced over to her. "That was very impressive." Carla said.

"Thank you." Aqua said climbing out of the water. "Have those... creatures been bothering you for a long time?"

"Only for a while." Marl answered. "They just recently showed. A great number of us have lost families to them."

"Wait, you mean there's more of you?" Aqua asked.

"Of course, just follow us." Happy replied before the four cats each grew a pair of white wings and took to the sky.

"You can fly?" The human asked in complete shock.

"Nya! Of course we can!" Lucky replied. "What sort of Exceed wouldn't be able to fly?"

The younger white cat flew behind Aqua and grabbed her shirt before picking her up. The four cars flew over the trees as Aqua stared over the forest in amazement. 'Looks like cats CAN fly, Terra.' She chuckled fo herself.

In no time at all the cats touched down in a town. Aqua looked around and found nothing but walking cats. They were pretty much a thriving kingdom of their own, trading goods and playing with the children of the village. All activity stopped when they noticed the human and they all raced to her.

"Holy cow!"

"It's a real human!"

"Do you think she's nice?"

They clamored at the chance to see an actual human, something Aqua was greatly confused by. "Calm down, all of you." The mob turned to see a older cat walk forward. She had white fur and gray eyes, with diamond patterns dotted around them, as well as a piercing on her left ear. Very little could actually be seen of her appearance, being covered by a multilayer dress with excessive ruffles on the back.

The mob instantly bowed to her, confusing Aqua even more until she heard a whisper of the word 'queen'. The older cat chuckled as she walked forward. "Its fine. I suppose I can't expect someone from another world to know much of our monarchy."

Aqua stammered in shock before walking forward. "How did you know I'm from another world?"

"Queen Shagotte possesses the power of clairvoyance." Aqua looked down to see a black cat with a long neck and a continuously pumping fist pop up next to the queen. "Its how she knew you were coming. And the reason why she canceled the-"

"Oh come now, Nadi." Shagotte said. "She doesn't need to know about our past at the moment. Now, what brings you here?"

"I-I'm looking for a friend." Aqua stammered out. "We became separated when were fighting the Unversed."

"You've fought the monsters?" Nadi asked, making the crowd gasp in shock. "Those things have been attacking us for weeks."

"She did more than fight them." Happy spoke up. "She actually killed one."

"That's amazing." Nadi said. "Can your friend do the same thing?"

"Yes, and I'd really like to find him." Aqua said. "Is there anything near by that he might go to?"

"Well, if there is then it might be the Fairy Tail Guild." Shagotte said. "If he's alive, the river would have carried him there."

"He's alive. I just know it." Aqua said. "Now, which way to the guild?"

"Leave that to us." Happy said. "Carla and I will take you there right now."

"We will?" The little white cat asked back in surprise.

"Of course we will." The blue cat replied. "It's the least we can do after she saved our lives."

"That's a wonderful idea, Happy." His mother said. "Now be safe you two."

"Why are you acting like I've accepted?" Carla asked.

"Thank you both so much for doing this." Aqua said, bowing to the white cat.

Carla could only sigh in defeat before she sprouted her wings and flew around Aqua, grabbing the back of her clothes. "Come on, let's go!" Happy declared before taking off with Carla and Aqua flying behind him.

* * *

 _ **Present**_

"So Happy and Carla flew me over here. That was yesterday and we've been waiting ever since." Aqua finished summarizing her adventure to Natsu. "Seems like you've had some travels of your own."

"Oh yeah, these are my friends-" Natsu started before turning around to a confusing sight. He found Erza and Lightning had drawn their weapons and were currently ready to fight. Aqua did the same and found the entire guild ready to fight. "What's going on?"

"Get away from them, now." The blonde in a grungy outfit said, pushing Aqua back. "These two are murderers. They killed most of our guild mates before they suddenly decided to play nice. We aren't that stupid to think you've just changed."

"That was a long time ago." Lightning said. "Right now, we have bigger things to worry about."

"Yeah, like getting you monsters out of our guild hall." A man with spiky blue hair in way too many clothes replied, trembling as he held a spear.

"We aren't the monsters here." Knightwalker said before flipping her spear into an overhand position and threw it over the crowd. It pierced three Archravens and pinned them to the wall before they faded away. "These creatures are. They've taken more lives then I ever have."

"These things have been attacking you guys too?" Happy asked.

"They're crawling all of the world right now." Lightning replied. "And we're still no closer to finding their source."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Aqua said, leaving the room. Seconds later she came back with a map and a sheet of paper. "Seems like these guys have been tracking the Unversed as well." She unrolled the map and grabbed a marker. "And when we trace them..." She drew lines on the map before coming to a stop. "They all seem to come from here." Aqua pointed to the map, shocking the three arrivals.

"Impossible, that's the capital." Erza said. "There hasn't been a single one of these creatures there."

"Well, that's where Aqua says they're coming from." The blonde replied. "Sounds to me like your king is hiding things from you."

"There's only one way to find." Natsu opened the door and walked out. "Let's get going."

Aqua quickly raced after him as the others stopped at the door. "It'll take us a day to get to our Legions." Lightning replied. "We need to get there now."

"Not a problem." Happy said before he and Carla picked up Natsu and Aqua respectively. "We'll take these two to the castle while you guys go to your Legions. We'll meet you there."

The cats took off as the Captain pulled her spear out of the wall. "Ashely, Surge. Always nice to see you two again." She said, stepping through the door.

"This doesn't make us friends, Fairy Hunter." Lucy spat out before turning to the rest of the guild. "Alright. Let's get ready to move."

Above the sky, Natsu and Aqua soared with the wind over the forest. "This is awesome!" He cheered, having never flown like this before. Next to him, Carla rolled her eyes at the childlike attitude while Aqua just chuckled. Natsu stared at her and finally noticed the way the light flickered off her.

'She's so... pretty...' It was a thought that had never crossed his mind before and it made his cheeks pink. "Hey, Aqua..." She turned her head and he swallowed his tongue. "There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well... the the thing is..." He mumbled. "I don't know..."

"Hey, do you guys hear a loud buzzing noise or is it just me?" Happy asked.

The groups ears picked up the same noise Happy was hearing and followed it. Giant mosquitos flew out of the woods and took to sky, their clear wings flapping extremely fast. The main body was blue with green dots littering the body. Their legs were extremely long and their red eyes were staring in an angry position.

The swarm of bugs turned and began flying at the cats. "What do we do!?" Happy asked in a panic.

"Just keep flying." Natsu said as he and Aqua summoned their blades. "We'll deal with these damn bugs." The bugs split into groups and flew over to the two. "I've got the right side!"

Aqua nodded and Carla took her to the side. The girl swung her sword repeatedly and took out five with them before a whip like leg forced her to dodge. Another bug flew forward and tried to impale them both with its spear of a nose. Aqua countered with a block before kicking the bug in the eye.

She stabbed into the body and it faded before the cat began diving. Aqua turned and pointed her glowing blade at the five Unversed following her. **"Blizzaga!"** A storm of ice shot forward and froze them solid. The bodies fell to the ground and shattered on impact as Aqua and Carla flew through the woods, trying to lose some of the bugs.

Natsu dodged the whip legs before charging his sword with magic and throwing it in a circle, slicing the six insects in half. A vortex of wind began pulling the males in as a bug bulged and swelled behind them. The wind died and the tip of the nose started glowing before a beam of energy fired off. Happy acted quickly and flew around, letting the energy hit the other bugs.

The cat then flew at the bug allowing Natsu to slice its head off. A swarm of them flew over as Aqua and Carla returned to their height. "Natsu, can't you use your magic and take them all out at once?" Aqua asked before pushing a bug back.

"I would, but ever since we got here I can't use my Dragon Slayer Magic!" He replied as he sliced through. "Wait, I have an idea. Back away from these things."

The cats listened and pulled the two mages back. Natsu channeled his magic into a red point. Aqua caught on and did the same but in green. As the bugs hovered towards them, both pointed their weapons at the horde.

 **"Firaga!/Aeroga!"** Both spells combined and created a crude version of Natsu's Roar, wiping out the rest of the bugs. "Great thinking, Natsu." She said, making the pinkette blush a little. "Now let's go pay this king a visit." Aqua said as the four flew towards the castle.

Happy noticed the small blush on the man's face and snickered. "You LOVE her, don't you?" He teased, making Natsu blush even harder.

"What did you say?" Carla asked.

"NOTHING!" Natsu shouted, making the blue cat laugh.

* * *

 _ **Royal Capital**_

 _ **Castle Basement**_

"Father, have you lost your mind!?" Jellal asked, staring at the back of his father.

"Your majesty, we all miss magic." A short, troll like man spoke up from the side. "But this is a very, VERY bad idea."

"Whatever these creatures are made of, Byro, its magic in nature." Faust said. "All I need do is harness it and our kingdom will flourish once more. And MAGIC WILL RAIN FROM SKY!" Faust shouted before pressing a button.

Natsu and Aqua raced towards the castle when it exploded. Both covered themselves from the debris and dust before the air calmed. "Wh-wha-what's that!?" Happy asked, pointing up at the cloud. Both Keyblade users looked up and froze in fear.

A massive two headed drake Unversed rose out from the castle. Standing on one leg that has a massive claw, the left side was covered in dark blue scales while the right is covered with orange scales. A pair of clawed hands were attached to the very ends of its wings. A tail that matched the length of its necks and white spikes went from the top of its two heads to the end of its tail. On the left head were eyes set in an angry expression while eyes in a sad expression sat on the right head.

Both heads roared in triumph before its wings began flapping. People around them panicked and ran for their lives, taking whatever they could. "What is that thing?" The two Keyblade users turned around ro see Erza and Lightning race over.

"It looks like an Unversed." Aqua said. "But why was it under the castle?"

"I can answer that." All four turned to see Jellal walk forward, holding his father by the arms. "My father has been keeping that thing for experiments, trying to find a way to bring magic back into the world. It failed and now it's broken free."

"I only wanted to bring the magic back to the kingdom." Faust said. "But everything we tried only resulted in the smaller monsters. And so we'd just dump the failure in the woods. I never imagined they would cause so much harm."

Knightwalker stared at the king in shock but before she could say anything, Lightning marched over and grabbed the king. She pushed him and pointed her blade at his neck. "It was you... you released those monsters into the world. It's all your fault. My sister died because of you!"

"Lightning, calm down." Natsu spoke up, pulling her away. "This isn't the time for this."

"Natsu's right." Jellal said. "We have bigger things to worry about. That thing is causing all kinds of havok around us. We need to focus on that."

"You four go take care of the people." Aqua said, summoning her Keyblade. "We'll deal with this thing. Right, Natsu?"

"Right." He summoned his own key and the two raced after the massive Unversed. The drake pulled its orange head back and a beam of yellow lightning shot out, forcing the two to dodge. The right head swayed from side to side, spewing out icicles.

The ground froze from the ice breath and created shards from the debris. Its tail swung around and swatted Natsu, sending him flying backwards. Before he hit the ice wall, Happy flew up and pulled him into the air. "This is my home too! I'll help you fight this thing."

The pinkette nodded and the cats wings began glowing green. The drake unleashed a storm of ice and lightning, but the two took off at blinding speeds. Happy dodged all the shards and flew at the necks, letting Natsu swing his blade at the neck. The two heads turned and began snapping at the pair, only to chomp the air where the two once were.

"Ha! Can't get us, ya stupid-" The smack of its tail cut Happy off and sent the pair flying into a wall.

"Natsu!" Aqua raced forward and swung at the leg. Five strikes ended with a thrust before Aqua pierced the foot. The blue head roared in pain before it lowered and fired off an ice storm. Aqua turned and fired off a fire spell, creating a large about of steam that blocked her view. An orange wing grabbed Aqua and flailed her about before throwing her into the air.

Both heads slammed into her and sent her tumbling along the ground. The blue head pulled back and the mouth expanded, creating a giant ball of ice. It shot out and hit her before the ice shards froze the girl to the ground. It pulled its orange head back and charged an electric attack. The breath left the head and flew at Aqua as Carla tried to pull her free. Seeing this, Natsu raced over and dived in front of Aqua, taking the blast himself. The blast sent him along the ground, tearing up the ice on the ground.

"Natsu!" Aqua shouted before she was struck by the tail, sending her and Carla crashing into a wall. Both looked up at the snarling heads before it turned. Pushing him up, Natsu roared in anger before his body glowed in a yellow aura.

Electricity arched off his blade as he swung it four times, lightning shooting through the wings. He lunged forward and a small storm surged the leg, making the Unversed roar in pain. **"Lightning Cage!"** He raised his blade and an orb of lightning appeared before exploding. The raging storm tore through the two wings before the membrane were destroyed.

The creature roared in pain as Aqua and Carla took to the sky. "This is our chance. Drop me over this, now." Aqua said, making Carla nod. The cat dived and dropped the girl, who thrusted her blade into the orange head before pulling out and stabbing into the blue one.

The heads flailed about before they dropped tho the ground and the body disintegrated. She raced over and helped Natsu back up, smiling at him. "That was very impressive, Natsu." She said.

The two shared a small smile before Happy and Carla walked over. "Let's get back to the others." Carla said, sprouting her wings. "They may need our help." The humans nodded and the cats carried them away from the ruins.

They reached the city and landed at the castle. "Father you harmed our citizens, wasted our resources, threatened our lives." Jellal said, standing with his back towards the king. Behind the old man were Erza and Lightning. The prince turned around and looked his father in the eyes. "You've broken every law we rulers have. You know what that means."

"I understand, my son." Faust said. "I accept my punishment. May you rule well for many years." The old man turned around and glanced at Lightning. "Claire, I want you to know I never meant to cause you so much harm. I know I can't expect you to forgive me, but I wish you a happy life."

He turned to Knightwalker who bowed her head. "Erza, I'm counting on you to keep my son in line. Don't let him follow me in my mistakes." The former king walked past the two keyblade users and out of the destroyed castle.

"Should we... help them?" Natsu asked Aqua.

"Thank you for the offer." Both turned to see Jellal walking over to them. "But the people of Edolas are more than capable of fixing our own damage. Besides, our help has already arrived."

The ground began shaking a little bit as a massive carriage rolled into the city, the Fairy Tail guild hall on top. "Alright, guys. Let's get to work!" Lucy Ashely shouted from the guild hall, making the men who dragged the carriage groan in frustration.

"Seems like they have everything under control." Aqua chuckled. "Come on, we still need to find out where the Unversed come from. Let's go."

"Yeah." The two started to walk away when they noticed the two cats walking over.

"Do you two have to go?" Happy asked. "You guys are the coolest thing to ever happen to this place."

Natsu chuckled before leaning down. "Sorry, but our job isn't done. We still need to make sure that those creatures never hurt anyone else."

"Then why don't we come with you?" Happy asked. "Nobody is gonna miss us!"

"Don't speak for me, tomcat!" Carla shouted. "People would absolutely miss us!"

Natsu petted the cat a little on the head. "This is a dangerous job, Happy. And I need you to stay behind to keep everyone else safe. Think you can do that for me?"

"...Aye, sir!" Happy saluted him. He and Carla grew their wings and took off.

"Ready to go?" Aqua asked.

Natsu nodded before the two activated their armors and triggered their gliders. Natsu glanced over to Aqua and smiled under his armor. 'I think Lightning was right.' Natsu thought looking next to him. 'I do love her.' He moved to reach out for her, before pulling back. 'I'll tell her after we're done with this mission. She doesn't need any more distractions.'

* * *

 _Natsu has unlocked the Thunderbolt Command Style._

 _Journal Update_

 _Lurkers- Large lizards the size of panthers, these Unversed are skilled at stealth hits. Despite their size, they are capable of great feats of speed. Their striped body allows it to blend into its surroundings and its poisoned breath slows down their prey for them to kill._

 _Kryls_ _\- If bugs make you squeamish, look away. These ,assive mosquitos that can suck in air and hold it in before releasing it back. Its long limbs would whip back and forth, striking anything within reach. Its small wings would beat blindingly fast, making it really hard to hit. They might be fast, but they weren't faster than an Exceed._

 _Gryfa- By far the biggest Unversed seen so far, this massive drake was kept imprisoned by Faust in a desperate attempt to regain magical power for Edolas. It failed and the beast escaped, raining havoc upon the kingdom. Its two heads let out a torrent of elemental attacks making it very hard to hit. It was only by sheer luck that Natsu managed to absorb its power and turn it against it._

* * *

 **Decided to show Aqua's route to Fairy Tail to start things off. Then took a little bit of inspiration from the main arc. Hope you all aren't disappointed that Natsu didn't confess to Aqua. Didn't seem like the right time to me, but it will happen some day.**

 **Once again, I must thank NativeVenom for suggesting these Unversed. Had to change up a few things about them, but I think it makes them better. See ya next time.**

 **Beta read by The 3rd Dragneel.**

* * *

 **6/3- Gryfa has been drawn and posted by 'Lightning-in-my-hand' on deviantart. Please go check it out.**


	12. The Happiest Place on Earth

**Chapter** **11**

 **The Happiest Place on Earth**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Magic"**

 _Flashback_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

A bright town filled with color was the sight that greeted Natsu and Aqua as they landed. They walked forward a little bit before seeing a stand labeled 'Ice Cream!' "Check it out! Ice cream!" Natsu cheered as he raced over to the booth. "Hello? Anyone here?" He asked looking in. "Wait, where are the flavors? Where's the coolers?"

"Natsu, we aren't here for ice cream." Aqua reminded her friend, walking over. "We have to stop the Unversed."

"But Aqua, ice cream..." He whined turning around. Aqua gave him a look and he could only sigh in defeat. "Fine. Besides, it doesn't look like anyones open at the moment."

The two walked a little bit more before something landed behind them. "Ta-Da!" They turned around to see a large... creature in white and orange. "Wearing the mask of justice and peace comes the fearless defender of this town! Me, Captain Justice!"

The two just stared at the masked man, greatly confused. They looked at each other before turning around and started walking away. "Wha - now just listen, ya pipsqueaks. I'm Captain Justice! Who are you to walk away whenst a bona fide hero offerin' his help?"

"Just ignore him..." Natsu whispered.

Aqua didn't and turned around to look at him. "Sorry, but we're not really looking for any kind of hero, bona fide or-"

"Somebody, come quick!" All three turned to see a horse in overalls and a horsecollar pant out of an alley before dropping to his hands and knees.

"Trouble?" The masked man asked as he, Natsu and Aqua raced over. "Captain Justice to the rescue."

The horse looked up and noticed the costumed being. "You? Well, that's a shame..." He mumbled. "Or is it? Maybe this is the perfect job for you, Mr. Hero."

"What!? Name your catastrophe!" The masked man said.

"Those annoying monsters have shown up again over at the Fruitball Plaza." The horse explained. "They're all yours now, Captain J."

"Monsters?" Aqua mumbled before turning to Natsu. "You don't think the Unversed are here too?"

"What the heck is Fruitball?" Natsu asked.

"Monsters?" Captain Justice replied. "Well... too bad. Not on the list."

"I didn't think 'bona fide heroes' got to pick what they faced." Aqua said.

"But I wouldn't stand a chance of surviv- er, fitting 'em into my schedule." The captain replied, trying to sound tough.

"Gee, I thought you said you were Captain Justice." The horseman said. "You can't just leave those things running around. They're completely ruining Fruitball!"

"Huh? Hark, did you hear that?" The captain asked. "Somebody's calling for Captain Justice's help."

"I didn't hear anything." Natsu said, earning a grumble from the captain.

"Sounds like this is a catastrophe that can't wait." He said. "But... I'll be back here in a jiffy." He ran off into town, leaving the three alone.

"Sure you will, Captain Useless." The horse huffed out. "But I don't think I'll stay here, holding my breath."

"We're anything but heroes, but if you want we could help." Aqua said.

"Would you? Oh that would be a big help." The man said. "Someone needs to trounce those creeps at Fruitball and keep 'em away from the plaza."

"Wait, we actually have to play them?" Natsu asked. "And what is Fruitball?"

"Oh, you two must be new around here." He said. "Horace Horsecollar, at your service. And Fruitball is our most popular sport. Its where we take giant fruit and play a game of volleyball with them"

"Giant... Fruit..." Natsu mumbled before some droll escaped his mouth. "Let's go!" He raced over to the plaza, with Aqua in hot pursuit.

The two entered the plaza and found a horde of small creatures resembling a red pot floating over a court. The lids is black with a small red spike on it. The base of the pots were black with two short spikes on it. They had short, red, lightning-bolt shaped "wings" on either side of their bodies. The large, red eyes take up most of the front of its body and are set in a happy expression. The Unversed emblem is on its back.

The nearest one spotted them and began shaking before a ball of fire shot out of its top. Both jumped out of the way as the fireball exploded on the ground. The two raced over and the court glowed before a large machine began shaking and smoking. A giant pineapple shot out and a flaming Unversed bashed it over to Natsu. He caught it and licked his lips before Aqua stopped him from eating it.

"That's the ball, Natsu. You can eat it later." She said before kicking it into the air. She summoned her blade and served the 'ball'. One Unversed ignited itself and hit the fruit back at the two. Natsu swung his leg in a kick, sending it crashing into a creature. The spiked fruit exploded as the Unversed faded away.

A large orange shot near Aqua who swung her sword and sent it at an Unversed, only for it to ignite and burn the citrus away. 'Laughing' at her it then charged down like a comet. She backed away, feeling the blistering heat coming off it. **"Water!"** A torrent of cool liquid swirled around her and blasted the pot back, splashing the others near it.

A mass of fruit shot out of the machine and the Unversed violently shook before coating the fruit in fire and slamming them forward. Aqua dodged the flaming fruit while Natsu just stood his ground, unaffected by the flames. The creatures then popped their tops and shot flames at the ground, creating a raging inferno.

Natsu opened his mouth and began ingesting the flames. Once only embers remained, he reached behind him and grabbed Aqua's hand and threw her ahead. She unleashed another torrent of water before ice crystals began forming around her. They shot forward and destroyed the fruit, making the machine unleash even more fruit.

 **"Diamond Dust!"** Aqua was coated in white aura before she threw a swing. A cold wind snuffed out the flames before she swung again, making giant icicles rise out of the ground. Unversed were punctured randomly before she spun and chunks of frozen fruit slammed into more, making various ones disappear.

She then stabbed her sword into the ground and a giant circle of ice formed before it skewered the fruit, sending it slamming into the Unversed. The fruit then dropped to the ground as the timer went off. Banners labeled 'WINNER' went off behind them and confetti dropped from the sky.

The game won, the Unversed flew away from the plaza and the town. "Oh, you two sure taught those monsters a lesson." Horace said. "You two are the real heroes if you ask me."

A mouse in a fancy dress and crown walked forward, flanked by a orange dog. "He's right, you know. I couldn't agree more."

"Thanks... who are you?" Natsu asked, eating a large cluster of grapes.

"She's Queen Minnie, the ruler of this town." Horace said, making Natsu drop the fruit.

"Please excuse us, your majesty." Aqua said before the two bowed to the queen. "Where are our manners? My name is Aqua, and this is Natsu."

"There's no need to be so formal." The queen said. "Please, just call me Minnie." The two stood up as the mouse let out a sigh. "You see, I'm not sure I'm doing a good job protecting my kingdom."

"Don't say that, Queen Minnie." Horace said. "We all know how hard it's been since the King set off the way he did. Don't you trouble yourself. Heck, we wouldn't think of putting on our Dream Festival this year if we thought there was the slightest chance of anything going wrong."

"Oh, how kind of you, Horace." The queen said.

"Now that Pete. What a piece of work." The horse said. "Captain Justice my behind! Can't count on him for anything."

"Hold on, that guy's real name is Pete?" Natsu asked, eating a giant apple.

"Sure as sugar ain't 'Justice'." Horace replied. "Pete doesn't do anything for anyone but Pete. That get up is just an act, a trick to get people to vote for him. He wants to win the Million Dreams Award and hog the prize."

"What's the Million Dreams Award?" Aqua asked.

"It's part of our Dream Festival." The queen explained. "Everyone in town votes for who they think is the most upstanding citizen is. But Pete seems to have the wrong idea. He thinks that just dressing up and proclaiming to be one will win him votes. What really makes someone a hero isn't what they wear or what they say- it's the things they do and how they act."

"Well, in my book, these two are tops." Horace said, shaking both of their hands. "You two have got my votes, wholeheartedly."

Aqua chuckled a little bit at the comment. "Thanks, Horace. We'll try not to let you down."

"See that you don't. My votes very important." He replied. "Now you two go on and enjoy your time here. I gotta go clean up for the other festival goers."

"Yes, and you two should have some fun as well." Minnie said. "There's so much more you could experience here. Might I suggest the racing game?"

"Sounds like fun." Aqua said. "What do you think, Natsu?"

Natsu pulled an apple core out of his mouth and he threw it into a nearby trash can. "Sure, sounds like fun." The two walked away as Minnie watched them.

"Oh, and who are those two?" A duck in a purple dress asked as she walked forward.

Minnie glanced over and noticed the look on her friend's face. "Daisy, don't go forcing them together. Let it happen naturally."

"Oh, come on Minnie. Nothing wrong with a helping hand." Daisy said.

The two keyblade users walked through the town before reaching a small race stand. "This looks like fun. Wanna race?" Natsu asked.

"Against who?" Aqua asked, looking down both ends. "It doesn't seem like anyone else on the tracks."

"That just means we get to practice." Natsu chuckled as he jumped over the railing. Summoning his glider, Natsu jumped on it and took off. Instantly, a seemingly mechanical creature that lacked legs came up and slammed into Natsu. Its body is wide, bulky, and sports two small headlights in it. Its arms each end in large conical lance heads, though they can flip around for it to use its clawed hands. Its head is black and partially fused with its body, and it has a large turn key sticking out of the top of its head.

More Unversed drove by him in blue, yellow, and red color. All of the Unversed sport the same red eyes set in an angry expression and the Unversed emblem adorned on the front of its body. "So that's how you wanna play, huh?" Natsu straightened out his glider and summoned his blade before taking off after the group.

Channeling his magic into the glider, Natsu shifted his weight and turned a corner. Lining up his shot, the pinkette fired off a pair of flaming daggers from the pincers and hit two Unversed, making them disappear. Three drifted behind the pack and put Natsu in a box. Smirking, Natsu dropped back just as the two next to him tried to stab him. They stabbed each other and Natsu moved past the two taking out the third.

The rest of the Unversed turned their heads and glared at him before a wall of ice shot up, pinning the Unversed by their pincers. Natsu smirked before swinging his blade, killing the last of the 'racers'. Natsu pulled up to the wall and jumped of his glider, which faded into a misty light. "Thanks for that, Aqua."

"No problem." She smirked before the two walked back into the town.

The entire town had gathered around a stage as everyone began wondering who would win the prize this year. "Thank you all for waiting." Minnie said as she walked onto the stage. "Now, it's time to begin the main event of the Dream Festival- the Million Dreams Award presentation."

At a gazebo in the town center, Pete smirked as he stood up. "Just skip to the part where they say my name. This is a shoo-in."

"Oh, how very exciting!" Minnie said. "This year we have multiple winners. The Million Dreams Award goes to... Ventus, Terra, Natsu and Aqua. All four of you!"

The crowd cheered for the two winner in the two as the looked around in confusion. "You mean Terra and Ven were already here?" Aqua asked.

"Whaddaya mean!?" Pete asked, racing between the two. He jumped on to the stage and stared at the queen. "This has ta be a mistake. Everyone voted for Captain Justice. I made sure. Go on, tell her." He turned to the crowd for support but found none. He grumbled in anger before an idea crossed his mind.

"Better try the other one." He raced behind the curtains before coming back out, this time coming out in a darker costume. "I am the rogue racer, Captain Dark!" Everyone just turned around while Natsu and Aqua just looked on in confusion.

"Pete, we counted the votes very carefully." Minnie said to the angry creature. "The four of them won fair snd square. Pete, I think you tried to something good, but you were doing for the wrong reasons and were doing it the wrong way. Still, a couple of citizens must have thought there was some goodness in you because you got a few votes. They knew you were looking out for them."

The large cat turned to the queen and rolled his eyes. "Whoop-de-do! I don't need their stinkin' votes. Just cough up my prize!"

"Pete!" Minnie shouted in protest and anger. "They voted for you because they believe and care about you. How could you look down upon them? I've forgiven a lot of what you've done, but this is just too much. Now you've crossed the line."

"Like that matters to me." Pete said. "Besides, what can you do about it?"

"I'm going to let you cool off for a while." She declared. "Guards!" A set of wooden brooms walked forward and surrounded Pete before lifting him off the ground. He cried out in protest before the brooms carried him out of sight.

"Now, shall we continue with the ceremony?" The queen asked the crowd. "Would the four winners please come up and join me on the stage?" Aqua and Natsu walked on to the stage, making Minnie look around. "Oh, it seems like our other winners couldn't make it today."

"We must have just missed them..." Aqua mumbled, gripping her hand over her chest.

Natsu grabbed her free hand and gripped it. "We'll find them again soon enough."

"Perhaps you two would accept the award on their behalf." Minnie said. "After all, you've all been so kind to so many here. Now, I hereby present the Million Dreams Award as a token of how much you mean to us. Congratulations." The entire crowd cheered as the queen held up a cone. "And as an extra treat, we've created something special- an ice cream flavor just for you. Royalberry ice cream!"

The bluenette took the cone as everyone wanted them to try it. Natsu shrugged and the two nudged her before Aqua took a bite. "Delicious! You couldn't have picked a better flavor."

"We're all very glad that you're enjoying it." Minnie chuckled.

"Now, why don't you both try it at once?" Daisy suggested, making Aqua blush. She turned to the ice cream, only to find Natsu had taken a bite of it. Everybody laughed at the two as fireworks went off behind them.

* * *

 _Journal Update_

 _Red Hot Chili- Like demonic spice jars, these Unversed shoot out massive fireballs that scorch everything they touch. They can even set themselves ablaze and slam into their opponents. While these had very little effect on Natsu, Aqua had to douse them water and ice just to land a hit in with the fruitball._

 _Glidewinder- These Unversed seemed almost pinned to the race tracks at Disney Town. Whenever someone would race, they would show up. With three different but equally deadly colors, they would slam the other racers into the wall. Natsu and Aqua were almost road kill after the first lap._

* * *

 **Saw the Live-Action Aladdin movie this month. And... it has its charm, I can't deny that. Was it as good as the animated version? Not really, but it was still enjoyable. Highlight of the film; no singing Jafar. That was the biggest issue I had with the original.**

 **Maybe not the most actiony chapter, but that was never the intent for this world. Its a nice, date-like chapter for our two heroes.** **Another OG world up next, the only hint being this world was scrapped from the main game for some reason.** **See ya then.**

 **Beta read by The 3rd Dragneel.**


	13. In The Jungle

**Chapter** **12**

 **In The Jungle**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Magic"**

 _Flashback_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

Natsu and Aqua pushed some heavy some large leaves out of the way, revealing a large jungle. "So, any idea where we are now?" Aqua asked.

"No clue." The pinkette replied. "But there's a lot of weird smells in this world. I'm sure we'll figure things out soon enough. And if any of the Unversed show up-"

"BAGHEERA!"

Both turned at the sound of a cry for help coming ahead of them. Instantly, both took off and raced towards the sound until they reached a cliff. They looked down before a bear poked up and screamed again, making them cover their ears. The bear then looked at the two in confusion. "…Who are you two?"

"Baloo, where's Mowgli?" The humans looked down as a black panther walked between them and pressed his claws against the bear's face.

"They ambushed me." Baloo replied before pushing himself up. "Thousands of them. I jabbed with my left, swung with a right and then-"

"Stop boasting and just tell me what happened to Mowgli!" The panther demanded.

"Like I told ya, those purple vines showed up and stole him from me." The sloth bear said.

"Purple vines?" Aqua mumbled before turning to Natsu. He nodded before two turned turned to leave, intent on dealing with the possible Unversed.

"Hold on." The panther spoke up. "Who are you two and why you here?"

"I'm Natsu and this is Aqua." The male introduced. "And we're, uh... explorers, looking for things like those purple vines." Aqua nodded in agreement, hoping the two would believe it.

"In that case, you'll need our help. We know this jungle better than anyone else and you two seem like you know what your doing. Please, help us save Mowgli." The two nodded with out a second of thought. "Now, how do we find out where these vines took Mowgli?"

Aqua and Bagheera began thinking aloud while Baloo went on about what he would do when he got to the vines. "Guys!" All three stopped and turned to Natsu. "Why don't we just follow the trail?" He pointed to the torn down trees and flattened grass heading deep into jungle.

"Heh, heh. I like this kid." Baloo chuckled before the four followed the destroyed path. They reached old and broken ruins and entered where they saw a boy in a red loincloth surrounded by jumping monkeys. Purple vines swarmed the child before they propped up into legs. A series of heads rolled up, revealing razor black sharp teeth, angry red eyes and an Unversed symbol.

"Looks like you were right, Aqua." Natsu said before the monkeys and plants began beating the ground, creating a beat.

"I'll get 'em." Baloo said. "I'll rip 'em, I'll tear 'em, I'll-" His body began moving to the beat and he calmed down a bit. "Man, what a beat."

"Will you stop that?" The panther demanded. "This will take brains, not brawn. Now, while you create a distraction, the three of us will rescue Mowgli. Got that?"

"I'm gone, man. Solid gone." All three turned to see him dancing away.

"Not yet, Baloo!" Bagheera shouted before Natsu tapped his shoulder. Two monkeys were patrolling towards them and the three raced down the hall. Bagheera posed as a statue while the two humans hid in a room.

A second door burst opened and Baloo burst out in 'disguise'. "Is he... dancing?" Aqua asked. Amazingly, the monkeys bought it and the primates brought him in to dance. Unfortunately, the Unversed were not fooled and tore the coconuts off. "Well, so much for that plan." Aqua said as she and Natsu summoned their blades and jumped over the broken wall.

The fly traps snapped at the two as the blades clanged against the teeth. Natsu triggered his Firestorm Style and started swing his blade, instantly burning the vines that covered the floor. He jumped back from some snapping teeth before a vine hit him in the back. Another pair grabbed his legs and pulled, sending him to the ground.

A monkey laughed at him before Natsu stood up and swung at him. "Get back here, you little creep!" The pinkette shouted. The Unversed stuck its tongue out before it shot out, hoping to hit. Natsu dodged and grabbed the red limb before triggering his fire magic, burning it down to the main body. The monkey threw a large fruit at Natsu, angering him even more.

"Focus, Natsu." Aqua said as she jumped over a swinging vine before diving down, impaling the main body. She then cartwheeled behind another and froze it solid before sending a gust of wind to slice it in half. The wind sliced through several more Unversed before it hit a pillar, making the temple shake.

"That can't be good." Natsu mumbled before calling down a lightning bolt from his sword, frying a pair of Unversed. More rocks began falling and one crushed Bagheera's tail.

"Natsu, get Mowgli out of here." Aqua declared before jumping back from a falling chunk of the roof.

Grabbing the child, Natsu slung him over his shoulders and ran for the exit. A monkey raced up from behind, trying to grab the kid. "Over here!" Baloo shouted, holding a club. Natsu raced over, ready to trick the monkey. But the bear misjudged the timing and ended up hitting Natsu with a club. "Sorry." The monkey grabbed the boy and ran back into the temple only to get hit on the the head with a falling rock.

The temple had begun to crumble as an Unversed crashed through another pillar, courtesy of Baloo and his club. "Oops." The five raced out of the crumbling ruins, swatting at the monkeys trying to attack them. They barely making out in tact, with Baloo the last to leave. "What a swinging party."

* * *

 _ **Nighttime**_

The sun had long since set as the four stood watch over the sleeping 'man-cub', as Bagheera called him. "And further more, Mowgli has developed man's ability to get into trouble. And your influence hasn't been-"

"Shush." The bear said as Mowgli slept in a large plant. "Keep it down, you're gonna wake up little buddy. He's had a long day, a real socker-roo. It ain't easy learning to be like me."

"A disgraceful performance. Associating with those scattered brained apes?" The cat scolded. "I hope Mowgli learned something from that experience."

The boy let out a sigh before scatting in his sleep. Baloo tucked some leaves over him and walked over to river after the panther. Nearby, Natsu and Aqua were getting a drink from the water. "Alright, what do you guys want?" He asked before letting out a yawn.

"Baloo... we've been talking it over and we agree with Bagheera." Aqua said. "Mowgli needs to go back to the village. The wild is not the place to raise a child."

"I grew up in the jungle, and look how I turned out." The bear replied.

"Yes, look at yourself." Bagheera motioned to the water and Baloo noticed the black eye. Baloo pointed out the same thing on the panther's face. "Baloo, you can't adopt Mowgli as your son."

"Why not?" The bear asked, scratching his back on a tree. "I'll take care of him like he was my own cub."

"Yeah, like when the Unversed kidnapped him." Natsu chuckled out, eating some grapes out of a tree.

"Can't a guy make one mistake?" Baloo asked.

"Not in the jungle." The panther answered. "And another thing; sooner or later Mowgli will meet Shere Kahn."

The instant the name was mentioned, the bear stopped scratching. "The tiger? What's he got against the kid?"

"He hates man with a vengeance, you know that." Bagheera reminded the fellow junglier. "Because he fears man's fire and man's gun. And Shere Kahn won't wait until he has them. He'll get Mowgli while he's young and helpless. Just one swipe and-"

"Stop." Baloo mumbled, holding his arm. "What are we gonna do?"

"You know what you have to do." Aqua said. "You have to take him to the village."

"Well, why me?" The sloth bear asked.

"Because he won't listen to me, and these two don't know where the village is." Bagheera replied as the sun rose. "You have to do what's right for him, not you... Go on, Baloo."

With a sigh, the bear walked over to the child and woke him up before taking him for a walk. "Bye, Bagheera." The child said as he followed the bear.

"Goodbye, man-cub." The cat replied. "And good luck." He turned to walk into the jungle before glancing back at the other humans. "You two should go as well. You may not be cubs, but Shere Kahn won't hesitate to try and kill you, too."

Natsu and Aqua nodded before they walked away from the panther. "So, what do we do know?" Natsu asked.

"I'm not sure..." Aqua replied, pushing some branches out of the way. "We still haven't found the source of the Unversed. Maybe we should look around here and see if this is it."

Bushes began shaking next to them and the two jumped back before summoning their blades. The shaking became even more violent as the two shared a glance and readied their fighting styles. "Hold on..." A smell caught Natsu's attention and he perked up. "I smell fish..."

The confused bluenette didn't even have time to ask before the bushes exploded to reveal -"Help me!"

"Happy?" Natsu asked as the blue cat, who instantly tucked behind the Dragon Slayer in fear. Thorny vines rose up as two giant black roses bloomed. The vines thickened and created almost a stick figure body before a third rose bloomed, revealing red eyes set in a sad expression.

Two more popped up and swayed from side to side as the two shared a nod before charging. The rosey arms of the left one swung across at Natsu, who jumped and swung down slicing the limbs off. Instantly the limbs regrew and the roses began swirling like drills. Natsu blocked with his sword before forcing his way through. Just before he could slice the head off, a black powder-like pollen shot out.

Natsu coughed and stumbled back, swinging his blade randomly. Rubbing his eyes, he suddenly found himself facing another six Unversed. Growling he charged and swung at the nearest one. The blade bounced off the thorns and angered Natsu, who swung his blade even harder. On the tenth swing the plant faded and turned into tree, covered in dents. "What the?" The pinkette asked, looking at the damaged tree.

"Whatever that pollen is, it's a hallucinogenic." Aqua explained before sliding around the frozen Unversed and slashing it, trimming the head and defeating it. "Keep out if its reach. Try some of your magic."

The male nodded and turned around, missing another drilling rose. Pointing his sword, he fired off a wind blade and sliced the top rose in half. The last plant jumped and tried to dive at the Dragon Slayer, only for its legs to end up frozen. Aqua smirked from behind as she swung and shattered the legs into pieces. Natsu held up his sword and the top rose impaled itself, ending the threat.

"That was awesome!" Happy cheered from the branch before jumping off, landing on Natsu's head.

"Natsu, did you bring him along?" Aqua asked.

"No way. Hey, I didn't even know he was here." Natsu replied, hands up in defense. "I know the rules." He grabbed Happy off his head and held him out. "How'd you even get here, Happy? I thought you stayed behind in Edolas."

"Aye. But then something weird happened." The cat said. "Me and Carla wanted to watch you guys go off, so we turned around. We saw you go into that fancy armor and then fly into the sky. Then the portal opened up and sucked the two of us in."

Aqua listened and began figuring out what happened. 'Without a glider or a Keyblade, the two of them probably spiraled around the Lanes Between. No wonder we didn't see them in Disney Town. They had no control over where they were going.'

"What do you mean you don't know where Carla is?" Happy asked, snapping her back to reality. "We have to find her! She's the princess of Extalia!"

"Calm down, Happy." Aqua said. "If she's here, we'll find her. And then we're taking you both back to your home. Understand?"

The cat nodded and the three were about to leave when they turned to the sound of Baloo cry out for Mowgli. They raced back to the bear, hiding Happy in Natsu's jacket before they reached him the same time as Bagheera. "Now what's happened?"

"You're not gonna believe it..." The sloth bear replied. "But I used the exact same words you did and he ran out on me."

"Well then, don't just stand there!" The panther said. "Split up and find him!" The four raced off in different directions, Natsu and Aqua traveling together as always.

"Bagheera seemed really worried about Mowgli, didn't he?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah, but I think he's over reacting." Natsu replied, slicing some branches with his Keyblade. "I get that he needs to go to other people, but growing up in the wild isn't all that bad. I mean, I was raised in the wild and I turned out okay. Don't you think so, Aqua?" He heard no answer and turned around, finding no one. "Aqua?" He looked around and still couldn't find her. "Happy, did you see where she went?"

"I haven't seen anything since you guys put me in here." The cat said, climbing out. "Aqua, where are you?"

"Aqua!" Natsu shouted, worried for his friend. A wiggling tail hanging off a tree caught his attention and he pulled it twice.

Instantly a python lowered his head and looked around before seeing Natsu. "Is there ssssomething you need?" It hissed out, slithering around Natsu.

"I'm looking for a friend." He replied. "You wouldn't happen to have seen a girl with blue hair walking around here?"

"Blue hair?..." The snake replied before shaking his head. "No, no, I'd think I'd remember something like that."

"Natsu, look what I found." Happy said from the tree before falling down on top a pile of coils, Aqua wrapped inside them. While she looked normal her eyes were just a multicolored spiral as she stared off into the distance with a blank look on her face.

Natsu grabbed the snake by the head and pulled him in, making the reptile gag. "Let. Her. Go." He growled out, activating his magic. Kaa nodded and slapped his prey with his tail. Aqua grabbed her head as her eyes returned to normal, able to see Natsu punch the snake into the canopy. "You okay, Aqua? Aqua?"

The bluenette shook her head, clearing her mind. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Thanks for that. Now let's go find Mowgli." They raced off into the jungle, unaware of the trampling underbrush behind them.

* * *

 _ **Open Clearing**_

The three other worlders walked out of the jungle to find an empty clearing as the sky began to darken. "Hey, Aqua. Do you hear someone singing?" Natsu asked. The three followed the sound to see Mowgli with a wake of vultures.

"Mowgli!" Natsu called out, scaring the birds as the trio raced over. "We've been looking over for you. You can't just run away like that."

"Leave me alone." The child replied, turning his back. "I know what you want to do. The same thing as Bagheera and Baloo. Well I don't want to go back to the man-village. I want to stay in the jungle."

"It's not safe for you here." Natsu replied, crouching down to his eye level. "Look, I get it. I grew in the wild too. And then I had to move into a new home. And yes it was hard, but it had to be done."

"But Baloo was my friend..." Mowgli replied. "He promised me that he wouldn't do that."

"A lot of friends have to break a promise." Natsu said. "Sometimes, friends have to do things that are hard. But a true friend will make you do what is hard instead of what you want. Otherwise you'd be alone all the time."

"Bravo, bravo. What a touching speech." Everyone turned to see a Bengal tiger clapping its paws before wiping a tear from his eye. It then crouched down and started stalking over to the group. "And thank you for detaining my victim."

The vultures took off and flew into a nearby tree as Natsu and Aqua summoned their Keyblades. "Get behind us, Mowgli." Aqua said.

"Why would I do that?" The child said, confusing the tiger.

"Don't tell me this child doesn't know who I am?" The cat asked.

"I know who you are, all right." Mowgli replied. "You're Shere Kahn."

"Precisely." The tiger said, extending his claws as he reached for Mowgli. "Then you should know that everyone runs from Shere Kahn."

Natsu blocked the claws before Mowgli pushed past the two. "You don't scare me. I won't run from anyone."

"Oh, you have spirit for one so small." He replied. "And spirit like that is deserving of a sporting chance. Now, I'm going to close my eyes and count to ten." The tiger turned around and did as he said. "It makes the chase more fun... for me. Now, I want all three of you to run. One, two..."

Natsu and Aqua stood their ground while Mowgli raced behind and grabbed a dry old stick and raced back. "You're trying my patience." Shere Kahn sped up his count and charged at the three, scaring the child. Suddenly, the tiger dropped to the ground.

The cat looked behind him to see Baloo holding his tail. "Take the kid and run!" He shouted.

"Let me go!" Shere Kahn shouted as he swung his claws, making the bear run in a circle.

Natsu grabbed Mowgli before he and Aqua ran, the kid fighting in his grasp. The vultures cheered at the success when a single black seed popped up before vines and leafs gathered from underground and formed a scorpion-like creature. Instead of a stinger it had snake shaped head that seemed to be dripping acid. Its pincers were mostly made of the leafs but were so sharp that it easily cut through a near by tree. Both pairs of eyes were set in a happy expression and the emblem acted like a crest in the snake.

The heads roared before the beast started crawling towards them, it's second head snapping downward. Natsu backed up while Aqua pulled her Keyblade back before thrusting forward. The left pincer shot forward and met the girl, trapping her sword. **"Deep Freeze!"** Ice exploded around the claw and trapped it as Aqua tired to pull her sword out.

The tail end shot down and tried to bite down, forcing Aqua to dodge. The other pincer slammed down and shattered the ice, freeing the other pincer and sending Aqua back. The smaller half had broken off, only for plants to push and move and recreate the limb. Sliding to a stop, she readied herself again before the back head pulled back and started spitting out blobs of acid along the field.

"Put me down! I can help!" Mowgli shouted.

"Not against this thing, you can't." Natsu replied, jumping over a melted chunk of the ground. The birds from before dived and two grabbed Mowgli by his arms before taking to the sky.

"We got the kid! Now take care of 'em!" One of the vultures shouted at the two.

With Mowgli out of the way, Natsu ran over to Aqua and shot a fireball into the chimera's face. The two shared a nod before readying their weapons. The beast roared before charging the two, pincers snapping. Aqua flipped back while Natsu held out his arms, keeping the claws open. Aqua jumped over him and stabbed down at the plant before triggering a fire spell, burning the limb off.

Natsu jumped back and the Unversed swung its arm, hoping for the plants to regrow. Angered at the inaction, it charged the two and slammed down its remaining pincer. Both jumped over it before Aqua froze it to the ground. Natsu reached down and Aqua grabbed his hand before throwing him down. Swinging his blade, the pinkette shattered the ice and destroyed the limb.

Aqua landed beside him as the two stared at the hybrid. The Unversed let out cry as it charged the two, its tail held high. The two crossed their swords and they both glowed in a yellow aura. **"Thundaga!"** A massive bolt of lightning struck the beast, causing it to explode into charred leaves, smoking branches, and the single Unversed. Aqua stabbed down and defeated it as the vultures flew down to them with Mowgli.

"Fire!" The bald bird shouted. "That's the only thing old Stripes is afraid of!"

"You get the fire, we'll do the rest!" The blonde vulture shouted at Mowgli before the two took flight towards the tiger. Natsu and Aqua followed them, the boys Keyblade glowing red.

"Hey, Stripes!" Natsu shouted, catching the tiger's attention. "Have some of this!" He fired off a blast of fire from his sword, scaring the tiger before the birds began teasing him. Mowgli raced up from behind and tied a burning branch to the cat's tail. "Behind you."

Shere Kahn turned and panicked as the fire flailed around him, racing off into the distance. The vultures cheered as rain began falling around them, unaware of the fallen bear behind them. "Baloo?" Mowgli prodded rhe besr as Bagheera walked up.

"Mowgli... I'm, I'm sorry." The panther said as Natsu and Aqua reached them. "But you must remember; Love hath no greater moment than one who gives up his lofe for his friends. When great deeds are remembered in this jungle, Baloo's name will ring out. This will become a hallowed ground for all. It's best we leave now."

The four walked away in somber steps when... "Don't stop, Baggy. There's more, lots more!"

The four turned around to see the bear pushing itself up. Mowgli held a large smile and the two Keyblade users smirked while Bagheera growled in anger. "Why, you big fraud! You-you-you-you for-flasher! I'm fed up with you!"

Mowgli hugged the bear before the five walked out of the clearing. "Ain't nothing but nobody is ever gonna come between us again." Baloo said.

The two hugged again before a soft singing caught everyone's attention. The group turned to see a girl walking out with a jug on her head before kneeling down near the stream. "What's that?" Mowgli asked, wanting a better look. Baloo protested but Natsu and Bagheera stopped him.

"Baloo, let him have a better look." The male said before Mowgli fell out if the tree, catching the girl by surprise before she laughed. Mowgli raced back into the woods as she filled the jug only to have it 'accidentally' fall off her head.

"She did that on purpose!" Baloo declared.

"Of course she did." Bagheera said as Mowgli refilled it before following the girl into the village, leaving Baloo heartbroken. "You know it's for the best, Baloo. It's where he belongs."

"Yeah... but he'd have made one swell bear." He replied. "Welp, come on Baggy. Let's get back to where we belong. And get with the beat." He clapped his paws and pulled the panther up before the two started singing a song.

"Guess we need to find our own friends, right?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, let's go to where we belong." Aqua nodded. Natsu walked ahead of her with Happy on his shoulder, both unaware of her humming a new tune.

* * *

 _Crawlerz- Don't feed these bizarre creatures. They'll bite the hand that feeds them right off. Fast and deadly, these Unversed are right at home in the jungles. Using their tendril legs, they can latch onto branches and enemies and their bite is much worse than their bite._

 _Dark Thorns- Every rose has its thorn, and it seems like these plants got back in line at least twice. The flowers on these Unversed shoot out a strange pollen that makes anyone caught in it see double... or was it triple? Its thorns make hitting it up close harder than it should have been. But these plants were still trimmed by Natsu and Aqua._

 _The Seed- The tiniest thing can create the biggest pain. This small Unversed appears to be some kind of phytomancer, summoning plants and vines to creating a larger form. It can cut through trees like they were nothing and its acid spitting tail makes sneaking up on it difficult. But at the end of the day, it is still a plant._

* * *

 **I have no idea why this world was cut from the main game, but I wish they kept it. And I wish Disney had actually followed the plot of the book. I mean, Mowgli has NO character arc. Not even a hint of a lesson learned. Its why I actually prefer the Live Action film called 'Mowgli: Legend of the Jungle'. But then again any film with Batman, Doc Strange and Klawe voicing will do that.**

 **Once again, I thank my friend Native Venom for suggesting the boss Unversed for this world. The other two are completely original creations. Back to the game in the next chapter. See ya then.**

 **Beta read by The 3rd Dragneel.**

* * *

 **Update 07/25/19 -'The Seed' has been commissioned, drawn, and posted on deviantart by Lightning-in-my-Hand. Go look, it is really cool.**


	14. Moonage Daydream

**Chapter** **13**

 **Moonage Daydream**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Magic"**

 _Flashback_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

Aqua stared out the window at the black abyss that was outer space. "What's wrong, Natsu?" Happy asked, making her turn around. Natsu was on the floor, holding his stomach as he looked like he was about to throw up.

"Make it stop..." Natsu groaned out. "Get me... off... this thing..."

"Has this ever happened before?" The cat asked Aqua who had walked over.

"If it has, I haven't seen it." The girl replied. Alarms started blaring before the two blue haired beings saw Flood Unversed pop up and run down a hall. Aqua raced out and summoned her blade. "Is there no world they haven't found yet?" The beings charged her and she swung her sword, killing at least two.

She cartwheeled back from a trio of jumping Flood before thrusting forward, impaling the middle one. The bluenette the flipped over the fading body and triggered an ice spell, freezing a good portion of them to the ground. Aqua then zipped over the ice and stabbed the trapped Unversed. The last three merged into the ground and tried to surprise her, but her body glowed as she blocked and her sword turned into a glowing blade of light.

Aqua raised it over her head and spun it around, killing the three as it sliced them in half. The last of the Unversed defeated, Aqua noticed an object on the ground. Reaching down, she picked up a crude rendition of a Wayfinder. "A Wayfinder? How'd it get here?"

Something jumped out and grabbed the item before growling at her. Aqua turned and summoned her blade, finding herself staring at a blue four armed creature in an orange and red suit. "Where did you get that?" Aqua asked, unaware that the creature was eyeing her blade.

The glaring face faded into a softened look. "Get out here, you little trog!" A deep voice shouted from outside the room. The blue creature growled before jumping up and climbing into the vent. "You there." Aqua turned around and noticed a large whale-like biped walk into the room. "Has Experiment 626 passed through this area?"

"I don't understand. Experiment what?" Aqua asked back.

"Don't be dense." The being said back. "Jumba Jookiba's genetic monstrosity- 626! Small? Blue? Vicious!?"

"He didn't look vicious..." Aqua mumbled.

"Ah-ha! So you have seen it." The giant replied.

"Yes, he went into the ventilation system." The girl said, pointing at the vent.

"Blast! He escaped again!" The whale turned and began to march out before suddenly stopping. "Hold it... Why don't I know you? What sector are you from?"

"Uh... I..." Aqua mumbled.

"Aqua, is it safe to come out yet?" Both looked to see Happy poking out.

The being then pulled out an orange gun, pointing it at the two. "So a group of stowaways?" He asked. "I don't think so. Now get moving."

* * *

 _ **Command Center**_

Aqua, carrying a sick Natsu, and Happy walked behind the being before they reached an open door. "What is the meaning of this?" All three looked as a green alien woman walked forward. "Captain Gantu, I thought I ordered you apprehend the fugitives at once."

"You did, and I will have them in custody soon enough, councilwoman." The now named Gantu answered. "They'd be looked up already, if it weren't for those blasted mon- Uh, I mean if I hadn't discovered these potential stowaways."

"We weren't trying to sneak on board." Aqua said, walking forward with Natsu. "My name is Aqua, and this is Natsu."

"And I'm Happy." The cat said, running after the two.

"As for those monsters, we followed them here." The bluenette continued. "We can handle this threat. Just give us a chance. The weapons we carry are the only ones that can stop them."

"Our weapons will not work on them?" The councilwoman asked before turning to Gantu. "Is this true?"

"Well, we haven't explored all of our options-" The captain started.

"And we don't have time to." The woman interrupted. "We are most fortunate that the two of you are here. Your assistance would be most welcomed."

"But Grand Councilwoman, are you really going to believe what this stowaway says?" Gantu asked. "One of them can't even stand on his own."

"I think you'll find I can." She replied before turning back to Aqua. "We have a crisis. Jumba and 626 remain at large and these monsters are only slowing down out attempts to capture them. Or did I mishear your latest excuse as to why you've failed yet again to carry out your duties, captain? Will you both help us?"

"Of course." Aqua nodded as Natsu weakly did the same. "Defeating them is our job. It's what we do best."

"Then might I add another request?" The council woman asked before turning around. The screen turned on and it showed the two targets. "Should you happen upon our fugitives, please do whatever you can to bring them in in one piece."

"You want us to capture Dr. Jumba and Experiment 626?" Aqua asked.

"No problem!" Happy declared. "These two will have them captured in no time!"

"But you can't- That's my job!" Gantu protested.

"Not anymore, Captain Gantu." The councilwoman replied. "Now stand down and await further orders." She turned back to the three, ignoring a grumbling Gantu. "We will monitor the locations of the monsters and keep you informed. Thank you for your help. But before you go, we must make sure you're at full strength."

She walked over to the wall and pulled put a small syringe filled with blue liquid. "Now, hold him still." The green woman said before coming back to Natsu. She placed the needle in his arm and pushed down.

Instantly his eyes snapped open and his stomach settled. "Wa-whooo! I'm back!" He cheered, jumping up and down.

"Many new recruits on our fleet suffer from motion sickness." The woman said. "Most likely you have the same thing. Now, our teleportation device has been malfunctioning as of late. Natsu, can I count you for assistance as well?"

"Yes, ma'am." He nodded before the two turned and left. Happy climbed onto Natsu's shoulder as the pinkette noticed a look on Aqua's face. "Something wrong?"

"No, I was just thinking about something." She replied. "Experiment 626 was carrying a Wayfinder."

"You sure about that?" Natsu asked.

"I'd recognize that shape anywhere." The girl replied, coming to a stop. "This means... that Terra or Ven are here..."

"You don't know that for sure." He replied, putting his hand on hers. "For now, let's help these guys out. We can go look for them later."

Aqua nodded in agreement before Happy spoke up. "So who are Terra and Ven?" He asked.

"Come on, we'll tell you all about them on our way to the teleporter." Natsu replied as they walked and talked. Just as he finished explaining, the group reached the teleportation chamber. Lightning was sparking around the computer before it shot off. The sparks changed into a group of large creatures resembling a gold pot.

Its lid is dark brown with a small, conical, faded orange spike on it. The base of the pot is also dark brown, with two short spikes on it. It has a short, gold, lightning-bolt shaped "wing" on either side of its body. Its large, red eyes were set in an angry expression and the Unversed emblem sat on its back.

"Let's get them." Natsu said before the two summoned their weapons and charged the small swarm. The Unversed shook about before shooting bolts of lightning at the two. Aqua jumped out of the way of the sparks as Natsu channeled them down his blade. Smirking as the electricity channeled through him, increasing his power.

The Unversed shook in anger before slamming into him. Natsu caught the creature before smashing it to the ground with enough force to dent the floor. He then turned to another one and blocked the strike before swinging his foot in an enziguri kick. The creature moved to the side and Natsu's foot through a metal wall. "Natsu, don't smash up the ship." Happy requested. "I like breathing." An Unversed floated behind the cat and shocked him, making his fur puff up.

Aqua ducked under a flying Unversed before jumping over another. "These things are too fast. We need to slow them down." She said before turning as another flew at her. Her sword glowed before an Ice spell fired off, encasing the Unversed in it. It dropped to the ground before Aqua smashed it with her sword. "Natsu, try an Ice spell!"

"You know that stuff doesn't work for me." He replied, pulling his foot out of the wall. Smelling the air, he ducked underneath a charging Unversed and it crashed into the wall. Before it could move, Natsu grabbed the creature and threw it into another before throwing his Keyblade. It sliced through them both before returning to him. Aqua cartwheeled past him and he swung his blade, killing the last one.

"The camera said they're on the prison level. Let's get going." Aqua said as the three walked over to the teleporter. She pressed the buttons the council woman told her to, but the machine just powered down. "It's still not working." The ship was rocked to the side, sending her on top of Natsu. "The Unversed are outside too?"

Quickly ignoring the blush on his face, Natsu shook his face as Aqua stood up. "Let's get 'em." Natsu said as the two raced over to the door. More Unversed appeared behind them and started racing over to them. "I'll handle the ones outside. Can you keep Happy safe?"

"You have my word." She replied before she and the cat raced back into the teleporter room. Natsu tapped the armor on his shoulder and a bright glow blinded any camera. It died as Natsu entered his full body armor before opening the door, floating into space. Summoning his blade and glider, he flew around a but before his targets found him.

A group of Unversed popped into existence their main body is bulky and conical, with a blue base, a black tip, and silver highlights. They levitated using a grey, conical turbine on its underside. The turbine has thee blue fan blades on it. A silver, metal piece connects a large, blue and silver satellite dish to the top of the Unversed. Its red eyes are set in a happy expression and the Unversed symbol is printed on the lower half of its main body.

The machines floated over and began firing off laser beams at Natsu. He blocked one and sent it into the vacuum of space before throwing his sword forward. It impaled one as Natsu flew over. Channeling his magic into the glider, Natsu fired off a pair of flaming pincers that struck two more. He then pulled put his sword and delivered a burning slash that cut through the previously hit creatures.

The remaining five clicked and beeped before suddenly flipping upside down. The only significant difference is that the satellite dish of the first form is replaced by large blue and silver laser device. This device has a red tip and somewhat resembles a rocket, and is connected to the main body by a thick, red cord. Because it is flipped upside-down, the Sonic Blaster's eyes in this form seem to be set in an angry expression.

Fire sparks off the back of the Unversed before they fired off the rockets. Natsu maneuvered around the missiles and they hit the ship. "Really I wish I could take this thing off and have a snack." He complained, drooling on the inside of his helmet. One Unversed slapped him around before tossing him into another. They fired off their missiles and they both exploded.

Natsu flipped end over end before shaking his head clear. Glaring at the group, he pulled back and began channeled his magic into his blade. Pulling back, his glider launched forward and began spinning around. He sliced through five of them before jumping off. **"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"**

Flames shot off his hands and sliced two more, destroying the last of the Unversed. Natsu landed in the glider before something glimmering caught his eye. Flying over he reached out and grabbed the item floating in the vacuum. He steered over and grabbed it, instantly recognizing the shape. "Is this... a Wayfinder?" Holding onto the item, he turned and flew back towards the hatch.

Once inside, he deactivated his armor and ran into the main room as he saw Aqua impale the last unversed. "Aqua, look at this."

The girl raced over and recognized it. "It's they Wayfinder that 626 was carrying around." She said. Natsu tucked it into his pocket before the teleporter booted up. Realizing that they needed to press on, the three stepped in and were transported to a higher level of the ship.

* * *

 _ **Prison Level**_

They walked out and heard a scurrying noise coming from down the hall. Preparing for a fight, the two walked into what seemed to be a prison ward. Running along the ground was 626, seemingly looking for something. Flood Unversed popped out behind it and the two instantly jumped and defeated the small swarm before landing on the ground.

The two turned around as Happy flew over to Natsu. "This is Experiment 626?" The pinkette asked.

"I was expecting some big monster." Happy said. "This thing's the same size as me."

"Regardless, we've been ordered to take him in." Aqua said.

The creature stared at the three before uttering one word. "Terra!" It turned and walked away, leaving the two shocked warriors behind.

Aqua started walking after it before Natsu and Happy caught up. "The three of us need to talk." She said before 626 growled at the air.

An odd Unversed with a large, translucent blue dome connected to the top of its head popped into existence. The dome was covered in short, dark blue spikes and its rim is lined by larger, light green spikes. Inside the dome, several balls of various colors were visible. Four blue, tentacle-like protrusions with light green tips hang down from the dome. The Unversed's head hangs down from the center of the dome's underside.

It is black and enveloped in a translucent, blue membrane. Its red eyes are set in a sorrowful expression. The Blobmob's ability to split into smaller versions of itself is reminiscent of cell division. The Unversed insignia is on the back of its head. "Looks like that talk will have to wait." Natsu said as the two summoned their blades.

The Unversed inflated itself and spikes grew out of its skin before it spun around. Natsu and Aqua braced behind their blades before pushing it back. They crossed paths and slashed at the creature before jumping out of the way of a pair of slaps. Aqua channeled her magic and fired off an ice spell, freezing one of the tendrils before Natsu smashed it with a flaming fist "Way to go!" Happy cheered.

The Unversed squashed and bobbed before a new leg grew out. "Never mind." The blob monster charged the two and slammed the new leg down, creating a small shockwave that forced the two back. Another leg spun around and the two began shooting water the duo. Natsu turned it to steam when it hit while Aqua flipped back from the stream.

It stopped the water before one limb shot forward and grabbed Aqua before wrapping around her. "Let her go!" Natsu charged the creature only to be blocked by spikes. "Come on!" 626 raced over and grabbed his leg before mumbling something. "You really think that will work?" The blue creature nodded as Natsu picked him up.

"Well, here goes nothing." 626 curled up into a ball before Natsu threw it as hard as he could. 626 spun through the air before bouncing off the blob and then slammed down on it. The tendril loosened and freed Aqua who dropped to the ground and rolled back.

The Unversed grabbed the experiment and threw it to the side before its legs began spinning rapidly. They jumped over the legs and swung their blades, slicing off two of them. Aqua then froze the main body in ice before grabbing Natsu's arms. With a quick, turn she tossed him forward as he triggered his Sword Horn spell and shot through it.

The creature shattered and broke apart into pieces before fading away. 626 landed and sniffed along the ground, seemingly trying to find something. "Thank you for that." Aqua said as the two walked over. The creature ignored her and continued the searching. "What are you looking for?"

The blue creature stood up and turned around to the three. "Ter... ra..." He mumbled out before jumping onto a wall.

"Hold on! How do you know-" Natsu started to ask as it climbed up the wall.

"Don't worry. I'll get him!" Happy summoned his wings and flew after 626 as it entered an air duct. The cat followed him inside before coming back out, covered in drool. "Ew!"

* * *

 _ **Command Deck**_

The three stood in front the Grand Councilwoman as she turned to face them. "Dr. Jumba and Experiment 626 have been sighted. At that time, they were seen wandering around the launch deck. Please see that they are secured."

"Ma'am..." Aqua spoke up. "Is Experiment 626 really as dangerous of a creature?"

"We can only assume so." The alien replied.

"Very well, we'll head there now." She nodded before the three turned and walked out of the room. "Natsu, what do you think of 626?"

Natsu glanced at her before reaching into his pocket and pulled out the Wayfinder. "I think that he can do good things. He just needs the chance to prove it." He put the crude object away as the two entered the launch deck.

The two looked down to see a large four eyed alien in a striped prison suit walking over to the blue creature. "It time to give up. Then I fix abnormality, and bizarre behavior stops."

626 shouted something at the man in a strange language, confusing Happy. "Stop right there!" Aqua shouted as the two jumped down. "Dr. Jumba, Experiment 626... We've have the authority to take you into custody."

626 sniffed the air before jumping at Natsu. He grabbed the boy's arm and started climbing all over him. It reached inside the right pocket and grabbed the Wayfinder before jumping away, cuddling the object. "Looks like it does belong to him." Natsu said. "But where did he see that shape?"

"Is copy he made of good luck charm that boy Terra show to him." Jumba said walking forward. "Terra say friend gave him charm, was very protective of it."

"He really said that?" Aqua asked, making her smile. She glanced over to Natsu, who had the same look on his face. "Then you're still safe, Terra."

"And now because of Terra and his little bauble, my genius creation is hesitating in his genetically programmed destructive instincts." Jumba complained. "Just look at him."

"I don't know." Happy said from Natsu's shoulder. "He looks kind of happy to me."

A blast struck the ground next to 626, causing everyone to see Gantu standing over them. "What's wrong with you?" Aqua asked. "We were ordered to capture them alive!"

"I've decided to take a different approach." The captain said. "Now you two, any last words before I blast you into a million pieces?" 626 shouted something, angering Gantu even more. "I told you, I'm just big boned!" He jumped down and raced after the blue creature before pining him against the ship's exit.

"Stop this!" Aqua shouted as she and Natsu raced over, Keyblades at the ready.

"I'm warning you. Stay out of this!" Gantu shouted.

"Well, hard way it is." Natsu said before charging forward. Igniting his blade, Natsu swung it and tried to singe his skin. But the thick hide was too tough and the blade did little to injure him. Annoyed at the action, the alien pointed the gun at him and fired, forcing Natsu to dodge. Aqua fired off an Blizzard spell and froze one of the alien's foot the floor.

She jumped into the air and swung her blade into his face four times before landing. She jumped back and Natsu jumped over her, kicking the giant's frozen knee ditch. Infuriated, Gantu grabbed the man and threw him into Aqua, sending both to the ground. He then pointed his gun down and fired a shot at his leg, breaking free. He then fiddled with it before quickly pointing it at the two and fired a shot.

The energy hit the ground between the two and exploded, catching both in the blast. Smirking, the large being raced over and kicked Natsu against the wall as he slumped to the floor. He then turned and slammed his foot down on Aqua and began pressing. "Your heart... is just filled... with darkness..." She said, pushing against the flatfoot.

Happy flew up to Gantu's face and tried to punch his face, onły to get swatted away. "Natsu, you have to get up!" He begged, pushing the man's shoulder.

Groaning in pain, Natsu perked up at the sound of Aqua's cries of pain. Anger boiled up as flames surrounded his blade and right hand while electricity covered his left. "Leave her alone!" Fire and lightning clashed around Natsu's body, surprising everyone.

Natsu launched forward and slammed his fist into the right knee. Gantu buckled and dropped down, much to his annoyance. Enraged, he slammed his fist down to crush Natsu, only for the pinkette to block it. Pushing it to the side, Natsu performed a flip kick and hit the chin. Lightning shocked the alien and left him smoking before Natsu jumped off his head.

 **"Lightning Flame Dragon Firing Hammer!"** Lightning and fire engulfed both fists and forearms as Natsu fell and performed a devastating double fisted blow to the head. The entire ship shock from the impact as Gantu was sent to the floor. Panting in exhaustion, Natsu collapsed backwards as Aqua raced over.

"Natsu, you did it." She said as 626 and Happy raced over.

He weakly smiled at the girl before a loud bang caught everyone's attention as they saw Gantu pushing himself up. "I'm not done with you yet..." Gantu growled out.

"That's enough!" Three turned to see the Councilwoman walk forward. "I observed everything from the monitors."

"I can explain!" Gantu begged.

The female alien ignored him as she walked over to the other three. "You've been of great service. I thank you both." The pair glanced over to the blue creature in worry before the councilwoman spoke to Gantu. "Escort 626 to the asteroid he has been banished to. When you return, you are back on patrol."

"No, not patrol." The captain groaned in complaint.

The councilwoman walked behind the captain as the prisoners walked between them back to their cells. "Councilwoman, wait!" Natsu shouted. "You have to let 626 go ."

"Let him go?" The woman asked turning around. "He's an extremely dangerous creature. I cannot release such a menace into the world."

"But he helped us against the creatures, even when he didn't have too." Natsu replied. "He's trying to do what's right and make friends. Dangerous or not, I think he can pull it off."

626 looked at him as the councilwoman walked over. "Very well, Natsu. If he behaves himself, I will consider shortening his exile."

"Thank you, ma'am." He bowed before walking over to the experiment. Kneeling down, he touched the crude Wayfinder as 626 looked up at him. "I like the charm you have. Do you think... the three of us could be your friends too? My name is Natsu. This is Happy and that's Aqua." He motioned to the two respectively. "Our friends are Terra and Ventus."

"Natt-soo..." 626 crudely repeated. "Hah-pii, Ah-koo wah, fren, Terra... Ven..."

The pinkette smiled before standing up and 626 walked away. "Natsu, that was so sweet." Aqua said walking over. "I hope he can stay on his best behavior, don't you?" No response came other than a soft gurgling. "What's wrong?"

"I think that serum... was just temporary..." Natsu said before falling to the floor, looking ready to puke.

Happy laughed at the slight misfortune while the bluenette chuckled a little bit. "Come on, let's get going." Aqua helped him up and the three walked over to the nearest exit.

* * *

 _Natsu has unlocked the Lightning Flame Command Style._

* * *

 _Journal Updates_

 _Yellow Mustard- Don't expect any golden goodness from these creatures. With their lightning magic and speed, they can move in what looks like a blink of an eye before they slam into you. Ice attacks slowed them down enough for Natsu and Aqua to deal with them._

 _Sonic Blaster- This troublemaker touts two styles: seek mode and attack mode. It likes to keep its distance before blasting the opponents with a rocket. While in seek mode, the Sonic Blaster is unexpectedly fast and can survive in space. Their radar dish creates a sound thst jams other attacks, but they were still no match for Natsu's fire._

 _Blobmob- This big jiggly mess boasts a wide variety of attacks. From swatting with its tentacles to shooting large energy balls. Its extremely annoying to deal with and if it wasn't for 626, it might have spelt the end for Natsu and Aqua._

* * *

 **One of my favorite movies as a kid, to be honest. I loved the sci-fi, the aliens, all of it. Not so much the sequels and tv series though. I think the novelty wore off around... episode 2. Anyway, not so much an easter egg, but Natsu does have his duel element mode now. We all know it was bound to show up at some point.**

 **He will have ONE more command style, and I guarantee no one will be able guess it. No telling when it will show up, so onto the next world. See ya then.**

 **Beta read by The 3rd Dragneel.**


	15. Let The Games Begin

**Chapter** **14**

 **Let The Games Begin**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Magic"**

 _Flashback_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

The trio walked through a marble gate before staring at what seemed like a marble palace in front of them. "Whoa. This place is amazing!" Happy said, taking to the sky.

"Happy, calm down." Aqua said, chuckling at the cats actions. "We don't want to scare anyone in this world." The two humans walked forward when seven black-skinned, humanoid Unversed popped out of nothingness. A teal wheelbarrow replaced the legs on the lower body. This wheelbarrow has silver highlights and a single, black wheel for locomotion.

Its head is round and vaguely triangular and sports two short ears or horns on the top of its head. Another antenna sprouting out of its forehead suspends a cylindrical, blue lamp. Its arms both end in gold and silver pickaxes. Its red eyes are set in an angry expression and the Unversed emblem is emblazoned on the front of its wheelbarrow.

Natsu and Aqua summoned their blades as Happy flew onto Natsu's back before the clopping of hooves caught their attention. An short overweight man with hairy legs jumped out and stood between them and the Unversed. "Stand back, sweet-cheeks. I got this." He winked at Aqua, creeping her out and annoying Natsu at the same time.

The Unversed clanged their axes together before the 'man' ran backward. "Herc, they're yours kid!"

A skinny teen in a white toga raced forward and stood next to the two. Aqua recovered from the short man's actions and the three humans ran into battle. The teen swung his fist and smashed one of the truckers into the ground, imbedding it into the soil. Turning around the teen jumped away from an axe as Natsu blocked it.

Hooking the curved blade, Natsu pulled the Unversed in and slammed his knee into the head before slashing it with Fire. The creature faded only for another to jump up and run its tire on his face. Aqua stabbed it from the side and made it fade before cartwheeling to the side of another. Natsu wiped his face clean and ignited his fist before backhanding one.

It spun around on the wheel before 'Herc' came up from behind and suplexed it over his head. Natsu jumped and stabbed his sword into the torso of the Unversed. "Thanks." The toga clad teen said before grabbing Natsu and spinning him around. The fire user was let go and crashed into two more Unversed before slicing their heads off.

Aqua jumped over an axe swing and triggered an Ice spell that froze its other axe. Natsu jumped up from behind and double kicked it forward, making the ice and arm shatter. Herc punched the last one into it before both Keyblade wielders impaled their respective foes. Both faded away as Herc raced over to them. "Oy, those weirdos almost turned me into goat gyros." The three turned as the shorter man walked back into view.

"Well, maybe if you weren't showing off..." The teen replied as Natsu and Aqua returned their swords into magic.

"Trust me, kid. You'll understand when you're older." The hybrid replied.

"And stronger..." Herc mumbled. "Strong enough to be a hero."

"You think being strong enough makes someone a hero?" Aqua asked.

"Sure, er, kinda." The toga clad boy replied. "I mean, look how strong Terra is and he's the champion."

"Terra!?" Both asked at the same time.

"So, sugarcakes... got any plans tonight?" The man asked Aqua, angering Natsu even more. As the short man bragged about 'epic poetry', Natsu stomped over and picked him up. "Hey, what are you dooooIINNNNGGGGG!" One firm throw later and the sytar was sent flying out of the opening.

"That seemed like a bit much." Happy said.

"Did you hear how he was talking to Aqua?" Natsu asked. "He's lucky he just got kicked."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Hercules said, rubbing the black of his head. "But you guys know Terra too? He's a local hero everyone is going crazy over. The people love him but Phil says he's just Terra-bull."

"Do you know where he is now?" Aqua asked. "We've been trying to track him down."

"Sorry. I don't know." Herc answered. "He just showed up one day, won his first games and just left. No one has seen him since. People are saying that Terra is the real thing, a true hero. I can't wait until I'm that tough. I just hope I don't get any crazy fans like he has."

"So he isn't here?" Aqua asked in disappointment.

"Maybe not now, but you never know." Hercules answered. "He could show up for the next games and defend his title. If you two enter, there's a chance one of you might run into him."

The two pulled away from the other teen as Happy popped up. "What do you think, Aqua?" Natsu asked. "I mean, I'm all up for a good fight. But what do you want to do?"

Aqua pressed her hand against her chin thinking things over. "If Terra is still here, the games might be our best bet to find him. I don't think we have much of a choice."

The pinkette pumped his fist in excitement before turning back to Hercules. "Count us in. I'm Natsu. This is Aqua and Happy." The two waved their hands at the mention of their names.

"That's great. When Phil gets back, I'm sure he'll sign you both up." Herc said. "Until then, feel free to use the vestibule for training." The trio followed him inside before they entered the vestibule. "He mostly has me use barrels for training. Hope you don't mind that it's still up."

The group entered the arena only to find it filled with two kinds of Unversed. The first was a bat-like creature with a thin neck and a pear-shaped body. Its body is navy blue while its short legs and tail, as well as its head, are all blue. Its head is shaped like a large axe blade. Two large, tan wings with blue edges sprout from the sides of the head. It does not have arms, but it did have red eyes are set in a sorrowful expression and the Unversed insignia is displayed on the front of its torso.

The other was a large, bottom-heavy creature with predominantly black skin, though it is almost entirely covered in predominantly blue armor. Its feet, which are covered in gold armor, curl up at the toes and its conical arms are protected by circular, blue and gold shields that it can throw. Its head is spherical, light grey, and covered by a blue helmet with a gladiator-esque, light grey crest and two grey spikes on its sides. The armor on the midsection is black with gold designs decorating it, and somewhat resembles a belt. Its red eyes are set in an angry expression and the Unversed symbol is emblazoned on the center of its belt.

Wasting no time, the two Keyblade wielders charged forward and summoned their blades. The larger Unversed threw their shields at two, making Aqua slid under and Natsu jump over them. The shields spun around before flying back at the two from behind. Natsu blocked for him and Aqua as she fired off a lightning spell. The large Unversed were zapped before their shields returned to them.

Natsu jumped put of the way of a punch before slicing at the head of the gladiator-esc Unversed. It went clean through and faded away before the bat creatures began flapping their wings and fired blades of wind. Natsu jumped back and the wind sliced through the ground, scaring Happy a bit.

The pinkette pointed his blade forward and fired off blasts of fire that charred the beasts. A shield crashed into his side and sent him to the side as Aqua flipped back from a punch. She swung her blade at the arm and sliced it off before jumping over another shield, triggering her Spellweaver style.

Four balls of light spun around her and struck the Unversed before they detonated. Aqua spun around and a river of light magic sparked off her, burning the Unversed with its purity. They started fading away as the one armed swung its shield like a buckler. It hit her in the face before she recovered and pierced the head ending the threat.

Natsu jumped back from the diving bats before kicking one in the face. Fire rolled of his arms as he jumped into the air. **"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"** Natsu swung his arms and the flame sliced through the bats, turning them to dust. Falling to the ground, Natsu summoned his blade and bifurcated the last gladiator Unversed. A smirk on his face, Natsu placed his sword and turned to the toga clad teen. "So, when do the games start?"

* * *

 ** _Hours Later_**

Walking away from the main arena with Herc behind them, Aqua and Natsu had just beaten the last swarm Unversed that had somehow signed up and were contemplating what was next. "All that's left is the finals, and we haven't seen any signs of Terra. Up next we have to fight against someone named Zack." Aqua mumbled.

The two turned around and Natsu almost punched the black haired boy in grey armor who had snuck up behind them. "Natsu and Aqua, right? I'm Zack. Your opponent in the finals. Finally! Once I beat you two, I get to take on Terra!"

"Wait, what?" Natsu asked. "I don't understand. There's another match after the finals?"

"What's going on here?" The five turned around to see Phil panting back into the plaza. "You mean the two of youse have been competing at the same time?"

"Oh, Phil! Would you mind telling them the rules?" Zack asked.

Huffing in anger, the satyr walked over to the boards. "Here's how this works. You have two brackets, East and West. The winners from each brackets face off in the championship match. Right now, the two of you are in the East and we don't know much about the West. For all we know, your friend Terra is crushing the West block."

"Then we shouldn't be fighting matches here." Aqua pushed through the group and walked to the arena. "We should be over there looking for him."

"No can do." Phil said, making her turn around. "Athletes are strictly forbidden from watching matches in the other block. And only one of you is going on to the finals. So we're gonna have a three-way match. Firehead, Sword boy, and Sugarcake are gonna face off to see who fights the West block winner."

"Wait, is that a rule?" Herc asked.

"Look, the two athletes I entered defaulted before they made it to the top." The satyr confessed. "I need something that'll won the crowd over. I've got a reputation to uphold."

"And don't forget about us." Zack added, pulling Natsu in.

Aqua took a few seconds and thought about it. "All right. I'll finish what I started."

"Seriously?" Phil asked before jumping in joy. "The Gods are smilin' on me today! I'll be waiting for ya in the vestibule. Just tell me when you're all ready to go."

"A triple fight between Natsu, Aqua and Zack? This I can't miss." Herc cheered.

"'Fraid you're gonna have too." The satyr said back. "You have training to do."

"Oh, that's right." The tunic wearing teen sighed. "Well, good luck, guys. I guess I'll see you around." He turned around and walked away from the arena as Zack turned to the other two.

"Natsu, Aqua, let's do our best out there." The armored man said before suddenly starting to do squats. "I am so pumped for this!"

The two Keyblade users looked at him in confusion before Aqua spoke up. "Zack, Terra is a friend of ours. Just how do you know him?"

"He saved my life." Zack answered quickly. "During the last games, Hades tried to make Terra his pawn of darkness and used me to do it. He used some kind of magic or something that made me crazy, gave me weird powers that I used against Terra." His squats stopped as he stood straight up. "But you know what? Terra freed me. And he didn't need the darkness to do it."

"I had no idea..." She mumbled.

"Eh, that's enough of the drama." He replied. "I guess I'll see you two in the ring, huh?" Zack walked past the two and entered the arena.

"What's wrong, Aqua?" Happy asked the bluenette.

"It's just... the last time I saw Terra, I accused him of sinking into darkness." She replied. "And all this time, he's been fighting it." She gripped her arm and hung her head in shame. "I'm a horrible friend."

Natsu walked over and grabbed her hand. "No you're not." He told her. "Trust me Aqua, nothing about you is horrible. You're just worried about him. Like any friend should be."

Aqua nodded and hugged him in gratitude. "Thanks. See you inside." She entered the vestibule as Happy chuckled and flew after her. Shacking his head and losing his blush, Natsu walked in and the satyr directed him to his entrance.

The crowd erupted in cheers as Aqua walked into the arena. Zack walked forward directly opposite of her as Natsu came out of a gate in the stands. "I promised Terra I'd fight him, fair and square." Zack declared drawing his massive blade from his back.

"Not if I have anything to say about that." Natsu chuckled before summoning his blade.

"The friendship between boys... almost makes me jealous." Aqua said before summoning her own sword. "Let's fight." The three charged and started swing their blades, making each other dodge and block. A triple slash let all three blades hit and forced all three back, making the crowd cheer in amazement.

The three circled each other, waiting for an opening. Natsu charged first and swung at Aqua, who parried and tried to stab him. He jumped back and the Keyblade hit Zack instead. Natsu landed on the ground and swung at the second boy's legs, only for Zack to block with his blade. Aqua cartwheeled behind and slammed her sword into Natsu before Zack hit him with the massive blade.

The blunt side hit his gut and made Natsu gasp before grabbing the blade and pushing back, forcing Zack backwards. The two stared at each other before Zack looked behind the pinkette. Natsu turned around and saw Aqua charging them, Keyblade at the ready. Natsu let go of the struggle and let Aqua hit Zack again. The two old friends then swinging off against Zack before sending him tumbling back, his sword sent off into the distance.

The Keyblade users wasted no time and started trading swing at each other. The two pressed their blades against each other and stared at each other. "Can I be honest, Aqua? I've wanted to face off ever since you became a Keyblade master." Natsu confessed, pushing harder.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you." Aqua replied before pushing back, dropping the blade. Natsu's sword went past her as she kicked his knee out before jumping onto his back. She flipped over and drove his head into the ground before cartwheeling back to her sword. Natsu stood back up and the two shared a glance before charging again.

Natsu jumped into the air and Aqua moved to the side of his slash before swinging her own sword. Natsu blocked it and went for a high kick that Aqua caught and pushed away. She swung her sword and hit him before Natsu threw a fist. Aqua jumped back and it hit the ground before she unleashed a combo of strikes.

She pulled back and delivered a final thrust that sent Natsu flying back. Zack struggled to stand up before Natsu crashed into him, defeating both of them. Aqua stood victorious over the boys as the crowd erupted in cheers at the match they just witnessed. Phil nodded in approval of it and Happy was the loudest one in the arena. "Ahh! I lost!" Zack shouted in frustration before nipping up. "I've got a long way to go before I become a true hero."

Aqua helped Natsu up and the two smiled before he started sniffing the air. He turned and the three watched a pillar of smoke and fire rise out of the ground. A blue skinned being with matching flame hair and a black toga appeared. "Seriously? You?" He asked Aqua. "I was hoping to see what muscle bound idiot was up next, and..."

He started walking over to the girl, pushing Zack out of the way. "Merciful Minotaurs! It's a little girl, a little lassie, a little bluebird." The man leaned in and made her flinch before Natsu stepped in front of her. "Oh, and a little boy toy too."

"Hades!" Zack shouted, making the leaning man roll his eyes.

The man in black turned around and glared at Zack. "I'm sorry, is that a mosquito? Where did I put that bug spray?"

"You're Hades?" Aqua asked as she and her friend entered a fighting stance. "You used Zack and tried to cast Terra into darkness."

"So, I take it you two are acquainted with that spineless little chickenheart." Hades said.

"Terra is our friend." Natsu declared. "And he's not spineless. Fighting against the darkness means he's stronger than you know."

"Yeah!" Happy added, flying into Hades face.

Hades chuckled before swatting the cat away. "That's funny, 'cause I heard it differently. See, it was Chickenheart who asked me for a little, shall we say... instruction on how to use the darkness in the first place."

"He would never do that!" Natsu shouted back.

"And he was this close to doing it, too, when the sap went and got cold feet!" Hades shouted, briefly turning red in anger. "If that ain't cowardly, I don't know what is. But you, my little bluebird... Why not flit over here and demonstrate some courage for the winning team?"

"The darkness doesn't interest me! And it doesn't interest Natsu either!" Aqua replied.

"Well, that was extremely rude." Hades said back. "A simple 'No thank you, your godliness' would have been enough. Lucky me, I still get to destroy you. Rules say you face me next. And I have a whole lot of darkness with your name in it!" With a twisted laugh, Hades vanished into smoke.

"Hades!" Zack raced after him only to hit smoke. "If I were up against him..." He growled out before turning back to Aqua. "You need to avenge me and Terra!"

Aqua nodded before readying herself for a fight. A cold front filled the arena before all three looked around and found the stands completely empty. Zack huddled his arms to keep warm as a clawed hand of solid ice gripped onto the top of the arena. A second did the same and shook the arena before its head reared up.

Pillars of ice stepped into the arena before the creature roared at them, pushing Natsu and Zack back. Hades appeared in a puff of smoke with a smug look on his face. "I never said it was going to be one-on-one."

"Hades!" Zack growled.

"Rule number 2: heroes can call for back-up." The god said, brushing his hand against his toga. "If I were you, I'd call for mine bluebird."

"She has it!" Happy shouted before Natsu blocked him and Zack.

"Don't worry. She's got this." The pinkette said before pulling the two head towards the stands. Hades pulled back and unleashed a stream of fire that Aqua dodged before jumping from the clawed hand of the ice creature. She swung her blade at the hand and chipped at the ice.

The ice creature swung its other hand and forced her back as Hades swung his hand. Aqua blocked it and fired of an ice spell at the god, who merely swatted it aside and spun around, releasing a spiral of flame that charred her clothing and sent her back. The creature slammed its foot to the ground and she shot into the air. It grabbed her out of the air before bringing her up to its face.

It roared at her, causing icicles to form on her hair before it slammed her to the ground and punching her repeatedly. "Aqua!" Zack shouted before a blur passed him. He turned around and saw only a blue cat munching on a fish. "Where's Natsu?" The cat pointed to the arena and Zack turned to see Natsu running towards the two. He summoned his keyblade and ignited it before swinging it, slicing off the ice creatures fingers.

It roared in pain before pulling its head back and hissed out a 'freeze!'. A storm of icicles and mist shot out of its mouth at him, only for Natsu to ignite himself. Parts of the arena began melting as the ice turned to steam before it ever hit either of the two. Hades charged and swung at him, only for Natsu to throw him to the side.

Aqua cast a cure a spell on herself as Natsu helped her up. "Ready to win?" He chuckled before she nodded. Aqua raised her key high and summoned as big a Firaga she could before sending it at the ice construct. It hit the mouth and melted it off before Natsu triggered his dual element style and jumped into the air.

It rose its claws at him only for a bolt of lightning to strike it. Aqua rolled out of the way of a slam before spinning and sending a stream of Wateraga at it. As she planned, it turned to ice and struck the chest before forcing it to look up. Fire rolled off Natsu's left side and gathered in his hand as lightning did the same in the right, sparking off his body before they turned into enormous orbs of energy. **"Lightning Flame Dragon Brilliant Flame!"** Natsu slammed the orbs together and the ice creature roared before evaporating into mist.

"Agh!" Hades shouted in anger as he turned red. "I knew that snow cone wouldn't cut it! I need a real Titan. And just you wait, when I get back I'm gonna-" Natsu snuck up from behind and ate Hades 'hair'. "Oh, is my hair out?"

Happy chuckled before bursting into laughter as Hades puffed into smoke and vanished. The two left the arena and meet up with Zack and Happy outside the arena. "Stupid Hades. Next time I see him, he's getting put in his place." Zack grumbled out.

"After me you are." Natsu chuckled, staring up at the sky.

Zack stopped and turned around to the two. "Oh yeah! You're the champ!" He told Aqua. "We gotta celebrate!"

"Fish party!" Happy added as Zack brought his hand to his chin.

"No, that won't really be necessary." Aqua said.

Zack ignored her before an idea crossed his head. "I've got it. You and I go on a date."

"A DATE!?" Natsu and Aqua asked at the same time but in very different tones.

"Oh, you, no..." Aqua mumbled out in a panic. "Natsu and I have to leave right away. Besides, we still have so much training to do..."

"Fair point." Zack replied. "And I'm still working on getting better, myself. How about this- I become a hero, then we go on a date."

"I- that's sweet but I-"

"She's not interested." Natsu said stepping in front of her.

"We'll see about that. Next stop: herohood!" Zack cheered before running out of the arena.

Seconds later, Hercules came running in only to run into the other two. "Oh, it's over already? And I finished today's training in record time." He then looked past Natsu and noticed something. "What's wrong, Aqua? Your face is all red."

"Nothing! It's nothing." She muttered out, turning away. "You want to be a hero too, right? Strength alone won't make you that."

"I know, I know." He replied. "Strength alone won't make a true hero. I'm starting to figure that out. I look at you two and Zack, and I can tell there's something more."

"You'll make it one day, Herc." Natsu said. "You've got a strong heart. Never ever give up and one day you just might become a true hero."

"Gee, thanks." He chuckled. "We'll I better set up for another round." Herc walked past the two and entered the arena, leaving only the three behind.

"I guess we should head to another world." Aqua muttered, her face still slightly red as she walked towards the main gate.

Natsu stayed behind and thought back at the proposal. "Her and Zack... yeah right." He chuckled before noticing Happy on the ground. "What is it?"

"You looove her." Happy teased before taking to the air. "Wait until Aqua hears about this."

"Quiet!" Natsu shouted back before running after the cat.

* * *

 _Journal Update_

 _Monotrucker- Like a mashup of a truck and pickaxe, these_ _road warriors zoom around and pick a fight. It was hard to get a bead on a Monotrucker when they were too far away, so natsu and Aqua found right time to move in, then finish it off in a few good strikes._

 _Axe Flapper- Someone slapped an axe on these bats, letting these_ _baddies will launch razor-sharp gusts of wind. Natsu and aqua kept distance, giving them room to dodge. But Natsu got hasty and wandered too close, letting it hit with a Rising Slash._

 _Buckle Bruiser- These massive buckles_ _serve a purpose: keeping this Bruiser's sturdy armor strapped on. Head-on attacks didn't work as the blades bounced down the side. Aqua and Natsu used their magic to take advantage of their blindspots. Buckle also rhymes with knuckle, which Natsu saw a of._

* * *

 **The mythology nerd in me is screaming right now about all the many, many things wrong with this movie, but I'll start with the most minuet; Hercules is the ROMAN hero, Heracles is the Greek hero. Anyone wants to know the rest, let me know and we can talk about it.**

 **A simple world with a simple role, but it serves it purpose. And I had a good deal of fun creating the interactions with Natsu and the others. And the fight between all three was super fun to do. Another added world in the next chapter and I personally can't wait for you guys to see it. See ya then.**

 **Beta read by The 3rd Dragneel.**


	16. That's Incredible!

**Chapter** **15**

 **That's Incredible!**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Magic"**

 _Flashback_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

The world around them was nothing ocean as Natsu and Aqua flew over the water on their gliders. "Do you think this is an underwater world?" Natsu asked.

"It's possible..." Aqua mumbled, coming to a stop. "But if that's the case, why weren't we brought there?" A drop of rubble hit her glider before the two looked up. "Move!" The gliders turned on a dime and the giant chunk of rubble dropped into the ocean. "What was that?"

"What happened to it?" Happy asked, holding onto Natsu's armored leg.

"Look." Natsu pointed down to the water as three people, one woman and two children, bobbing up and down. "They must be survivors. We should he-" The oldest woman stretched her body into the shape of a raft and the two children climbed inside her. Then the boy moved around and put his legs off before kicking blindingly fast, sending them forward like an engine. "-lp."

"I, wha, what just happened!?" Happy asked.

"I... don't know." Aqua replied. "Was that magic?"

"Should we follow them?" Happy asked. "They might need some help with something."

Natsu and Aqua looked at each other and shared a nod before their gliders followed the three. Hours past as the sun set before the three reached an island. "Should we help them? They must be exhausted." Natsu said before his ears twitched. "Aqua, get ready. We have company." The bluenette nodded and the two summoned their keyblades.

From the island came a whirling noise making them turn back. Five small blue helicopters rose up and started flying at the two. Spider legs flexed open and started grinding against each other as a bomb hung underneath it. Instead of a window it had two red eyes set in an angry position.

The copters tilted forward and flew at the two before their tails pulled back and launched their blades at them. The Keyblade users blocked the three tip blades only for them to boomerang back and reattach to the Unversed. They started strafing to side as the barrels began firing at the two. The two split up and the shots missed as they circled the machines.

Aqua fired off a magic blast from her glider and took out one of the three that followed her. The other two flew forward and tried to take her head off and she blocked with her glider before pushing them back. She flipped under and summoned her blade again before stabbing up. At the same time, a bomb from underneath dropped on her and created an explosion.

Aqua almost fell off her glider, but held on by one hand before flipping up. She dodged another round of shots before unleashing an Ice spell, freezing it solid before it dropped to the ocean. Natsu flew and sliced it in half before rolling out of the way of a volley of shots. The pinkette turned and fire shot out of his glider before he flew forward, slicing one on half.

Natsu turned and prepared to fire of a spell when a blast hit him, nearly knocking the cat off the glider. "Where did that come from!?" Happy asked before another shot hit nearly them. The two looked down and saw solid grey Unversed with long smoking barrels. Their eyes were red in an angry position as their four legs repositioned themselves.

Aqua and Natsu grouped together before the helicopters charged them. The turrets fired off another barrage only for Aqua to use a Protection spell. The impact shook the three around before one chopper opened its legs and latched onto the barrier. Aqua deactivated it and the two sliced up, trisecting the Unversed.

The Unversed on the island fired another round in the air and the two friends split up before diving at the island. Both slashed a pair of Unversed before flipping over the barrels. Natsu stabbed into it and fired a spell down the barrel, making it explode. Aqua slashed at the group only for one to jump and force her off the glider. She turned and swung her blade only for the swarm to overwhelm her.

Growling in anger, Natsu turned and pointed his Keyblade at the beach. **"Firaga!"** He summoned a ball of fire intent on wiping the remaining Unversed. A single turret fired a round as the last Death Choppa dropped its bomb. The three explosions hit and detonated right in their faces, blasting Natsu and his glider apart before sending the two males flying deep onto the island.

"Natsu! Happy!" Aqua shouted before getting shot by an Unversed. She crashed against a rock and slumped to the ground as her armor faded.

* * *

Natsu groaned as he pushed himself up, the smell of fire filling his nose. "Well, he's up now." He looked up to see the children he saw earlier a black haired teenage girl and a boy with blonde hair, now wearing simple black masks. The girl was going something to the as a purple aura surrounded the smoke above it. "Guess that means I should look around."

The boy picked up a flaming torch only for the girl to speak up. "Dash, this isn't a vacation." She said. "Mom and Dad's lives could be in danger or worse... their marriage."

"Their marriage?" Both human males asked at the same time, but one more greatly confused than the other. "So the bad guy's evil plan is to break Mom and Dad's marriage?" Dash asked. "And can we please focus on the guy who fell out of the sky and his cat? Why would you bring your cat with you?"

"He's not my cat, he's my friend." Natsu said, glancing at the sleeping feline. "My name is Natsu, and he's Happy. Would you mind telling us where we are?"

"Vi can do it. I'm gonna go exploring." Dash said, picking up a torch.

"Mom said-"

"I'm not gonna leave the cave." Her brother replied before walking away.

"So where are we?" Natsu asked.

"Honestly, we don't know." Violet replied. "One second, we're flying calmly through the sky. The next, we're shot out of the air and hit the water. Then we set up camp here and you landed in front of the cave. Our mom pulled you both in and set you up by the fire."

Dash raced back to the two and hid behind Violet. "We gotta go!"

"What did you do?" His sister asked before getting pulled out. "Wait a second, where's Natsu?" Both waited for the flames to shoot out of the cave, only to hear a suction noise as the volcano behind them shot something into the sky.

Natsu walked out of the cave and wiped his mouth clean before he grabbed his head in pain. His ears were picking up a rumble and he followed the source. "Hope you're doing better than me, Aqua." He turned around only to find the two in his face, asking him a hundred questions.

* * *

 _ **With Aqua**_

Aqua stood in the elevator ferried by two guards, her hands locked in a cuff. "What is going on?"

"Quiet." The one on her left said. The door to the slid opened and they went forward before black gloved hand swatted the two unconscious. It reached around and felt her face before grabbing a small card off the guards.

"What is going on?" Aqua looked out and saw the older woman from before as more guards surrounded her. The bluenette held up her hands and the woman sliced the cuffs opened before her leg slammed into the other guards, pushing them against the door. Aqua ran over and took the card before opening the door that trapped her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just fine." She mumbled, holding her stomach for a second. "Mind just helping drag these guys away? We can't let anyone see them." Aqua nodded and picked up a guard before following the older woman. "So, who are you and why are you here?"

"My name is Aqua." The keyblade user replied. "Me and my friends were just flying over when we were shot down. I don't know where they ended up." She pushed against the door to the room the guards were thrown into before it shut. "What about you?"

"You can call me Elastigirl." The older woman replied. "And I'm here looking for my husband. But what ever these guys are up to, it can't be good."

"Then it looks like we need to stop them." Aqua said before the two started moving through the halls. They went through a door and found nothing but schematics and plans. Aqua walked over to a nearby table and picked up a journal, only to go wide eyed at the pages. "This is very bad. Whoever is behind this has no idea what they're playing with. We need to stop them."

Elastigirl didn't even question it as the two left the room. Another open door caught their attention and they walked in to see a man in a matching outfit hugging a woman with white hair. Both noticed the two girls and stared at them. "Awkward..." Aqua mumbled before taking a step back.

The woman stepped forward and was instantly punched out. "She was helping me to escape." The man said in shock.

"No, that's what I was doing!" Elastigirl said before getting pulled in. "Let go of me, you lousy lying, unfaithful-" Their lips hit and they started kissing, making Aqua turn red.

"How could I betray the perfect woman?" Mr. Incredible asked.

"You referring to me now?" His wife asked back.

"Where are the kids?" He asked, looking around.

"Someplace safe." Elastigirl replied before motioning to Aqua. "With her friends."

"You need to hurry." The other girl said as the man helped her up. "If they trigger the alarm, security will be sent into the jungle."

"Great, now the kids are in danger?" Elastigirl asked as the two ran out of the room, arguing as they did so with Aqua behind them.

* * *

 _ **With Natsu and Co**_

Dash awoke next to his sister and jumped back in disgust before walking out of the cave. He stared up at sky before a voice caught his attention. He turned around to see a strange bird asking for identification. "Hey, guys! Come check this out." Dash shouted into the cave.

The two walked out rubbing their eyes as Violet studied the bird. "Wait a second..." The 'bird' began blaring out an alarm as its eyes started glowing. "Run!"

"Where?" Dash asked as Natsu grabbed a waking Happy from the cave.

"Anywhere!" She replied as the three ran through the woods.

Spinning discs with blades around them surrounded the three before men with guns popped out. "Dash, remember what mom said?" Violet asked as she backed away before suddenly turning invisible. "Run!"

The men called them supers and two took off after Dash as the third kept his gun at Natsu. "Come out, little girl! Or your friend is dead!"

"Look, keep that out of my face or else." Natsu growled out.

"Or else what?" The guard asked. Heat started coming off Natsu before a branch clubbed the guard in the head. Violet became visible only for the man to take out her legs. He rolled over to his gun only for Natsu to slam his foot on it. The limb melted through the metal before it kicked him in the face.

More guards popped out as Dash ran by them. "Whoa! He's fast." Happy said as the guards took aim at the three. Violet jumped and created a circular shield as Dash pushed Natsu aside.

He started rolling the ball and lead her away, leaving Natsu and Happy behind. "Happy, follow them!"

"Aye!" The cat grew his wings and grabbed Natsu before taking off after the two. Seconds later his wings were glowing green and they flew after the two only to crash into Aqua.

"Natsu! Happy!" She cheered before the two hugged. "We need to help them! Something is wrong on this island. Vanitas gave the leader of this island Unversed to control, and he can't be up to any good."

"Vanitas!? Let's get going then!" He said before they raced after the ball.

They reached a clearing and saw the family fighting together before beams froze them in place. "Time out!" A man in black and white said, staring at the four. "What have we here? Matching uniforms... Oh, no. Elastigirl?! You married Elastigirl!? And got busy! Its a whole family of supers!" The guards pointed their weapons at the four as Natsu, Aqua and Happy could only watch from the side.

* * *

 _ **Inside the Base**_

Syndrome started flipping through the channels and showed the trapped family the news. He walked out of the room laughing as Natsu, Aqua and Happy stumbled through the halls. "Where could they be?" Aqua asked.

"So, what's this plan the guy has?" Natsu asked.

"He wants to unleash the Unversed on the mainland." She replied. "He has this giant one under his control, but I fear it could break free at any moment. We need to stop him at once."

A noise caught their attention and they turned to see a group of six jackhammers standing up. Hands grabbed the handle and a purple imp with bright red sad looking eyes popped up. The equipment turned bright grey as the spiked metal chisel turned a violent orange. The Unversed emblem emblazoned on its front before they charged the two, the hammers bouncing up and down.

The two jumped to the side and summoned their blades as the half dozen started digging into the floor, sending shards of stone flying at the two. One hit Happy and knocked him out as Aqua picked him up. The girl then fired off an Blizzara, freezing one to the ground before stabbing the imp's head and defeating it.

Natsu held his sword high as he blocked a pair of jumping hammers before pushing them back. **"Fire Dragon Grip Strike!"** He reached forward grabbed the head before unleashing a fire storm that destroyed it. The remaining one started spiraling around the tunnel before diving at Natsu from the sealing.

He blocked again, only for the force to push him to the ground. Aqua cartwheeled away from the other two before hooking one of the many barbs on the hammer before pulling up. As the Unversed was pulled up Aqua hammered it down with her sword, crushing the imps head before she stabbed into the machine. She then kicked the remaining one at the wall before thrusting into it.

She them flipped onto the wall and avoided the last hammer before tackling it to the ground. Standing on its handle she stabbed into the imps head, destroying it. Natsu pushed off against the Unversed only for it to bounce on his head. The imp then bent over and slammed both its fists into his head before it bounced away. The jackhammer bounced happily before the imp punched it. That distraction allowed Natsu to charge it and unleash an Iron First, sending it into the wall before it was hit by Burning Raid.

The wall exploded next to the family as they saw Natsu and Aqua walk in. "Need some help?" Aqua asked before Natsu walked over to the control panel and smashed it. The prison faded and the four dropped to the four as their bounds broke. "Now let's go save the world."

They ran though the halls, finding no guards to block their path. "We need to get back to the mainland." Mr. Incredible said.

"There's a hanger in here. I saw it on my way in." Elastigirl said before going to the right. The others followed her until they reached a door that the father forced open. They ran into the hanger and looked around for anything to fly. "Where's a jet?"

"Jet's not fast enough. We need something faster." Mr. Incredible said.

"What's faster than that?" Aqua asked, keeping Happy from speaking up.

"How about a rocket?" Dash asked, pointing into a room. They looked up and saw a white haired in the control room as they loaded an RV into the missile.

The rocket took off and Natsu instantly clutched his stomach. "Make it stop..." He groaned out as Happy woke up.

"Natsu..." Aqua pushed her friends shoulder and pointed out the window.

Happy brought him to the window as the biggest Unversed ever came into view, stepping on whatever cars underneath its pointed feet. Small wings came out of the ankles as the blue skinned being roared. Its body had a grey and black plate on its front with the emblem center chest. The arms narrowed before growing thick at the elbows, growing past the joint.

Four clawed fingers gripped the building and crushed it. Wrapped around its neck was the bulk of six antenna, giving the appearance of the scarf. Two tips came out of the head, another hung along the arms, and the third set came down to its back.

"Everybody, strap in!" Mr. Incredible shouted. The ship split open and the RV started driving down the road as the married couple started arguing about how to get there. The RV started tumbling down the road before it stopped in a parking slot. "Everyone okay?"

Natsu didn't even bothered to answer as the others laughed. Screams caught their attention as the Unversed marched in front of them. "Stay here and stay hidden. I'll deal with this." He walked out of the car before his wife stopped him. They started fighting again before the Unversed stomped on the RV, forcing the other four out.

It raised its fist to punch them only for Violet to block the fist with her shield. The Unversed slammed in the dome before it's back antennae shot out and ripped through the ground and went towards her. Natsu and Aqua slashed them with their swords before the father pulled on the antennas. Elastigirl pulled on the orb as Mr. Incredible was picked up and thrown into a nearby building.

The others ran around a building before Elastigirl, Natsu and Aqua ran back out. The Unversed looked into the building and Mr. Incredible tackled its head, making it drop over. Ice started trapping the limbs as an ice user slid around the street. "Does everyone in this world have powers?" Natsu asked. Elastigirl jumped onto a building and the Unversed punched it, only for her to jump aside and Frozone froze it in place.

The fist ripped out and smashed at him, knocking him to side. The Unversed raised its foot and slammed it down, causing a wave of darkness to rip through the streets. Dash ran around and pushed people put of the way as Mr. Incredible threw cars at it. The Unversed merely swatted some to the side before punching one back. Natsu and Aqua sliced it in half before they fired off matching Thundagas.

The lightning zapped the monster before a manhole cover hit its head. A tendril shot forward and Elastigirl jumped back as Frozone created a ball of ice from above that fell down. The Unversed merely turned its head as it's eyes started glowing before a beam of energy shot out. It vaporized the orb instantly as shards of ice started raining down. Violet created a shield and protected her family as Natsu melted the ones that came at him.

The Unversed dug its hand into a building and tore it apart, sending glass and metal everywhere. Violet kept the shield up as people on the streets ran for their lives. Mr. Incredible threw Natsu at its head and the Unversed raised its hand, only for Natsu to stab into it. Smirking at his apparent success, Natsu missed the other hand raising up and slamming down.

He pushed against it with everything he had only for the Unversed to throw him to the ground. Elastigirl stretched and turned into a cushion that Natsu slowed down instantly before falling out onto his face. "This is getting us no where." Elastigirl said, returning to normal. "And we're only putting people in danger. You'd think Syndrome would have a remote for this."

Natsu stood up before the two Keyblade users shared a nod and the pinkette tapped Frozone on the shoulder. "Ice guy, buy us some time. We got this." Natsu said before the two pointed their Keyblades together. Frozone slid forward and created a wall of ice. The Unversed merely kicked it to shards and raised its fist, only for it to look at the two behind the family. Aqua and Natsu began glowing in a white light as Violet pushed a shield up.

The Unversed shattered it with a fist as the family began panicking. Both sword tips started glowing before they fired off a large beam of light. In less than a second, they hit the Unversed in the head and it cried out before it dropped to its knees. It began to fall forward and the family braced for impact, only for it to turn to dust and fade away.

"Why didn't you do that from the start!?" Frozone asked.

"That takes a lot of concentration to pull off, even for a master." Aqua explained before a crowd of people began walking out and applauding them.

* * *

Natsu hung his head out the limo window as it drove down the streets. "We've frozen all of Syndrome's assets." The government man across from Bob said. "If he even sneezes, we'll know about it. The people of this country are in your debt."

"Does this mean we come out of hiding?" Mr. Incredible asked hopefully.

"Let the politicians figure that out." He replied. "But I can assure you that we'll take care of everything else. You did good, Bob. Not only saving the city, but also these two young supers and a super cat. Which reminds me, where'd you two find those weapons of yours?"

Elastigirl held the phone to her ear as messages played over. One mentioned a replacement as the car came to a stop. "I didn't call a replacement!" She said in shock. The family and Aqua ran out of the car as Happy started to drag Natsu out.

The five faced into the home only for Syndrome to freeze them in place. "Shh... The baby is sleeping." He chuckled. "You took away my future. This masked guy tried to help me. Even gave me an army of monsters. But you HAD to destroy them. I'm just returning the favor. Don't worry, I'll be a good mentor; supportive, encouraging. Everything you weren't. In time, who knows, he might even make a good sidekick."

With a wave of his hand, the villain tossed group out of the house before blasting a hole in the roof. His thrusters ignited and the baby started crying as he went to his ship. "Bob! We have to do something!" The mother shouted as the two started acting strange in flight. "Throw something!"

"I can't! I might hit Jack-Jack!" He replied before a gust of wind blew past them. Natsu and Happy flew into the air as Syndrome crashed into his ship and the baby fell out his grip.

"Happy, get the kid!" Natsu shouted before letting flames roll off his hand. He swung his arm and latched the fire around the ship as Happy let go before flying after the crying baby. Syndrome flew to an open window as Natsu pulled himself up before grabbing Syndrome and pulling him up. "It's over, Syndrome!"

"No, it's not!" He shouted. "I will get their son! No matter how long it-" A car hit the ship and the engine exploded, tossing the two apart. Natsu pulled himself up and saw the villain struggling to escape the turbines pull.

"Take my hand!" He shouted offering his hand. Syndrome reached out for it, only for his energy beam to malfunction and toss Natsu away. Natsu could only watch as ship exploded and he crashed to the ground. With no time to stop the flames, Violet covered him and her family in a shield.

"That's my girl." Elastigirl said with a smile.

"Does this mean we have to move again?" Dash asked. The smoke settled and a kid on a tricycle screamed in excitement, making the six laugh.

Behind them, Jack-Jack tried to grab Happy's flowing tail before finally doing so and started chewing on his tail. "Natsu! Help me!" He begged, making the six laugh harder.

"Alright, let him go." Natsu chuckled before pulling the cat away. "I guess we should get going."

"Yeah. If Vanitas is giving people Unversed to control, then he's even stronger than we thought." Aqua added before noticing the approaching family.

"Thanks for everything." Elasigirl said, shaking Aqua's hand.

"We're gonna miss you guys." Dash said.

"If you need to use your powers, you can go behind the house." Mr. Incredible said. The two keybladers nodded went behind the smoking remains before activating their armors and left the world. The Lane Between gateway closed as a black boot turned and walked through a black portal.

* * *

 _Death Choppa- Run away from this helicopter the second you see it. It's shots will tear up an entire forest and it can launch either of its blades and somehow stay airborne. Even on the ground you're not safe from these eight legged machines. And that's all before it drops a bomb on you._

 _Blitzkrieg- Paired with the Death Choppa's, the two Unversed are a pain to deal with. It somehow fires faster than it should be able to, and its four legs let it maneuver into places something it's size shouldn't reach. The best bet is to freeze it in place before going in for the kill._

 _Goldberg- This jackhammer doesn't need a spear to be lethal. It can tear up the ground and opponents on its own. The imp like being on it seems to control it, but the hammer has a mind of its own. The two constantly argue about what to do, giving Natsu and Aqua the chance to beat it._

 _Eternal Rest- NOW the biggest Unversed ever seen, this demonic colossus had no qualms of crushing anyone or anything in its way. Syndrome somehow found a way to control this thing, but the darkness inside him was so powerful that it caused the Unversed to break free. Its antennae could shoot out and pierce the ground and it's sheer size and power were almost overwhelming. By the sheer skin of their teeth, the group managed to beat it with pure light._

* * *

 **Probably the start of my love for anything superheroes, this was one of my favorite movies as a kid. It's a real shame that I didn't see the sequel when it came out. I wanna thank my pal The 3rd Dragneel for helping me clinch the last OC Unversed needed for this chapter. As for the big boss, I was just scrolling through deviantart one day and just found it.**

 **If you want a proper viewing if it, just look up its name on Deviantart. You will not be disappointed in it. Sadly, this is gonna do it for original worlds... in this portion of the story. I'll let you ponder what that means. See you next time.**

 **Beta read by The 3rd Dragneel.**


	17. Off to Never-Neverland

**Chapter** **16**

 **Off to Never-Neverland**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Magic"**

 _Flashback_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

The two humans and cat landed between a mob of tents before the armors faded. "Well, this world is definitely different from the last one." Natsu said, looking at the tepees. "What do you think, Happy?" The cat just sighed in disappointment, catching the human's attention. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong!? What's wrong!?" The cat asked back. "We've been to all kinds of worlds, and we still haven't found Carla!"

The two humans shared the same concerned look before Natsu picked up the cat. The blue creature looked confused before Natsu pulled him in for a hug. "Don't worry, we'll find her." He said, petting his head. The cat went into the hug before a paper flew into his face.

The wind died down and the paper fell to the ground. Aqua reached down and picked up the paper as two boys, one large and in a bear skin costume and the second in a fox skin, came to a stop. "Aw, we were so close." The thin one complained.

Natsu and Happy walked in confusion before the Dragon Slayer's nose picked up a bizarre smell, making him look up. "Too bad, man. Tough break." A boy in green declared before landing from the sky. "You two know the rules. Whoever finds the treasure map first is the leader. And that's you."

"Leader?" Aqua asked.

"Of the expedition!" The fox skinned boy declared.

"We're goin' on a treasure hunt." The bear boy added. "And that's our map ya got."

A glowing light hovered around Natsu before he tried to swat at it. "Go away." He said, noticing the tiny girl in green with wings in it before the girl flew over to the boy in green.

"Don't be like that, Tink. I never said girls couldn't be a part of the gang." The green clad boy replied. "Besides, we're also adding another boy and a cat too. The more the merrier."

"Sorry, but there are some things we need to take care of." Aqua said handing back the map. "Here you go."

Tink nodded before reaching out for the paper. "Sorry, but rules are rules." The boy in green said, angering the fairy. "I guess we'll just have to call off the treasure hunt."

The younger boys groaned in disappointment before Natsu pulled Aqua back. "Aqua, can't we just have a little fun?" Natsu asked. "This might be just the thing to get Happy's mind off Carla. I'm worried about him."

Aqua looked down at the cat before nodding and the two walked forward. "Okay, you win. We'll join you for one 'expedition'." The animal clad boys cheered in excitement before Aqua opened the map. Natsu and Happy leaned over her shoulder and studied the paper as well. "As far as I can tell, we're here. And the 'X' is where we'll find the treasure."

"Stop pointin'! Let's go!" The skinny boy demanded.

"Wait a second. We don't even know our leader's name." The green boy said. "I'm Peter Pan, and the jealous one over here is Tinker Bell." The fairy hovered in anger as the boy chuckled. "These two are Sightly and Cubby. And you are?"

"My name is Aqua." The girl replied.

"I'm Natsu, and this is Happy." The pinkette added, motioning to the cat.

"So you two are Natsu and Aqua." Peter Pan said, confusing the two. "Okay, our first stop is Mermaid Lagoon. Let's go!" He started floating off the ground before he and Tinker Bell flew further into the island. The other boys raced after the two, leaving the other worlders behind.

"Have you two ever meet him before?" Happy asked.

"No, never." Natsu asked with narrowed eyes.

Happy flew behind Natsu and picked him up before the pinkette reached down and grabbed Aqua's hand. "Gah!" Happy groaned at the sudden added weight. "So heavy."

Aqua blushed in embarrassment before Natsu flicked the cat's ear. "Not now. Just fly after them."

Happy started moving after the three, flying over a small lagoon. They soon reached the other four before Aqua touched the ground. "Can't carry you guys any more." He huffed out, shaking his arms.

The five walked forward as Tink and Happy flew next to them. They rounded a corner and stared out over the sea when a voice called out to them. "I have you now, Peter Pan!" The group looked over to a man in all red with a hook for a hand. "Today is the day I shall be rid of you forever!"

"I'm busy, Hook!" Peter shouted back. "We're on an expatition! I'll show you up some other day, deal?"

"No, you won't! Now give back me treasure!" The pirate shouted.

"Who's this guy?" Natsu asked.

"Aw, that's just Captain Hook." Pan replied. "He's a two-bit pirate with barnacles for brains. Just ignore him." The group started walking away, angering the pirate even more.

Seconds later a whistling noise caught everyone's attention. Natsu sniffed the air before turning around, pulling the younger boys back from a cannonball that hit the ground. "We're sitting ducks out here. Run!" Aqua shouted before the group ran forward. Cannon balls flew past them as one shot hit the ocean.

The water shot high and a third orb flew through the water. Natsu jumped and summoned his blade before channeling his fire magic through it. With one swing, he sliced through the metal before jumping off the lower half. He flipped through the air before Aqua reached over the ledge and grabbed his hand.

Quickly pulling him up, the two raced through the volley of shots and caught up to Peter Pan and the younger boys staring up a cliff. "What is it?" Aqua asked.

"The mark on the map points all the way up there." Cubby said, making the two Keybladers looked up.

"Just relax." Peter said. "A little pixie dust and we'll be there in a jiffy."

"But... we never had to flied that high before." The bear clad boy replied.

"What if we fall?" Sightly asked.

"When did you two turn into cowards?" The leader asked. "Only the bravest of the brave can claim that treasure."

"Don't you think you're asking a bit much of them?" Aqua asked.

"No, it's fine Aqua." The fox boy said.

"Tink, if you would." Peter asked the fairy, who huffed. "We haven't got all day." The fairy floated over the group and the two boys started flying up the cliff. "See you guys at the top." Peter said flying up.

Both looked at Happy, who furiously shook his head. "No way am I flying you two up there at the same time!"

"Well, I guess we're climbing." Natsu said before gripping the rock wall. He started free climbing as Aqua followed behind him. Happy grew his wings and flew at the same speed.

"So, how's the view?" Happy asked the bluenette.

The girl turned around and stared at the expanse that filled her view. It was nothing but pure blue water and calming air. "It's incredible." She said almost mystified.

"Not that view. The one above." Happy teased, confusing the girl. "You can see Natsu's butt!" He chuckled, making Aqua blush. "So how is it?"

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Natsu asked from above. A hand from above grabbed him before pulling him onto an opening where a trio large, muscular, ape-like creature stood.

Their bodies were predominantly brown, but the belly's and chests were a dark grey. The forearms are massive and drag along the ground, its hands are black, and it wears a green and light green bracelet on each of its wrists. Its legs are relatively small and thin and their heads were spherical. The faces are black and have two black horns jutting out of the sides. A yellow banana peel was on its head that never seemed to fall off. The red eyes are set in a happy expression and the Unversed logo is emblazoned on its belly.

"Stupid monkeys!" Natsu complained before summoning his sword. The apes beat their chests before running at the man. One slammed its fist to the ground and shook the ground a bit. Natsu jumped over another ape before slashing at its back. The ape turned and punched Natsu in the back of the head.

Another slammed the fist into his gut before it grabbed Natsu's head and started squeezing. Natsu screamed before reaching his legs up and wrapped around the thick arm, only for it fall off. The other two apes jumped up and down in excitement before two balls of ice froze them.

Aqua and Happy raced over before the Keyblade Master thrusted her sword into the ape before slashing out, making it fade and drop Natsu. "Thanks." He chuckled as the other two broke free from their entrapment. The two blocked a pair of punches that pushed them back before the apes threw a rock at them.

Natsu caught the rock and melted it down before throwing his Keyblade at the Unversed and racing after it. Aqua cartwheeled out of the way before using a gravity spell to force the ape to the ground. Aqua jumped into the air before she dived down and zoomed at the ape. Natsu punched his Keyblade as hard as he could and both blades pierced their targets.

The Unversed backed away a bit before charging again. Natsu ducked another punch before he pulled his sword back out. Aqua froze the apes feet to the ground before slicing an arm off. Natsu flip kicked his monkey and then slammed his knee into its face. Both humans grabbed each other's arms before spinning around, making a disk of duel colored energy before it flew at the unversed and sliced them in half.

The apes faded away before a rustling from behind caught their attention. As the three turned, they saw only a flash of white and pink fade into the plant. "Carla!" The male cat cried out in joy. The female cat walked out from the bushes only to slap Happy in the face.

"You!" The white cat growled in anger. "Do you have any idea what I've been through since you chased after these two!? Monsters! Wild animals! Crazy children."

"Wait. That's not what he-" The two humans turned around and looked at the blue cat. "Happy..." Natsu said, tapping his feet.

"Uh, I... mighthavejustflownthroughtheportalanddraggedcarlaalong." The cat quickly confessed. The two looked disappointed at him as Carla growled before grabbing his tail. "Wait, Carla! I'm sorry!" He shouted as she dragged him into the bush. The humans winced in pain at his screams.

"Carla..." Aqua said, pushing the plants aside. "I know you're mad at him, but we need to bring you both to Edolas. Understand?"

The white cat sighed as Happy quickly raced over to Natsu's side. "Very well. Let us go now."

The four raced after Peter and company before finding themselves at the same route they started on. "Ya mean we went all the way around Neverland for nothin'!?" Sightly asked.

"Ya conquered all sorts of obstacles to get here." Peter replied. "I wouldn't call that nothing."

"I had you all wrong." Aqua confessed, confusing the group. "You were just looking out for them back there. Being a good leader."

"You're too late, Peter Pan!" The group turned to see Hook standing on a small cliff over them. "I'll be taking what's mine now! Smee, secure me treasure and Pan's too."

"Aye-aye, captain." The man behind Hook nodded.

"Wait, I though you guys only had one chest?" Natsu asked Pan.

Hook raised an eyebrow before two of the chests started shaking. A black aura covered them before an Unversed symbol burned onto its lid, turning the chest red with black highlights and a black lock. It has yellow "teeth" lining the lid of the chest and three white, zig-zagging, bladed legs. The Unversed's spherical, black head is protected inside the chest. red eyes are set in a happy expression.

"Smee!" Hook shouted in a panic before running away. The chests started shaking before purple ooze spat out of their mouths. Natsu and Aqua pushed the others back before the ooze started bubbling on the ground.

The two summoned their blades and jumped over the poison before swinging their weapons. The unversed snapped its jaw around Natsu's blade before shaking him. Natsu soon dug his feet into the ground and lifted the chest overhead before slamming it down.

The smirk left Natsu's face when the chest dug into the ground. Aqua was thrown into her friend, covered in slime. "Sorry, this thing just tried to eat me." She quickly explained before the two rolled out of the way of the claws that tried to stab them. Natsu stood back before his chest shot out of the ground and landed on him.

The chest dripped poison on his face before the pinkette rolled and tossed him off. A coconut dropped down in the chest, making it look up to see Peter Pan flying over them. "Stay away from my friends!" He declared, distracting the creature enough to let Natsu stab his sword into the lock.

With a single twist, he locked the chest and it faded away. Aqua bounced off his back before spinning around a tree, making the poison spit miss. She then jumped off the plant and stabbed into the chest, killing the unversed.

The last chest sat alone before Natsu carried it down over his shoulder. He placed it on the ground and Peter Pan opened it, revealing only wooden swords. One shaped like a key caught the other worlders attention as Aqua picked it up. "Is this?"

"Ventus left that here." Peter replied. "Guess it's a special keepsake or something. But don't worry about him. He said he'd be all right without it. And then he'd promise to come back with even more treasures, enough to fill a hundred chests."

Natsu rubbed his hand along the sword, feeling the burns that carved the wood. "Ven... He was here." Aqua whispered. Both turned their to a pulse of darkness. "And so is someone else."

"What's wrong?" Cubby asked.

"Don't worry about it." Natsu said as Aqua put the sword back. "You guys just stay here. Carla, Happy, let's go." The two cats stared at the two before quickly following them.

The two ran back to the camp they first landed in and looked around. "What's going on?" Carla asked.

Happy shrugged his shoulder before he rubbed his eyes. "Carla, that pole just move?" He asked before the pole started glowing in a black aura before the three sections changed.

The top head is roughly diamond-shaped and cyan with white highlights. It has two diamond-shaped "arms" on its sides reminiscent of ice crystals. Its face is blue and its red eyes are set in a sorrowful expression. It has a small hole in its base so to connect to the section below it, and has a conical, white spike on its top.

The middle face is more spherical and is black with red highlights. It has two red, wide, curved "arms" resembling tongues of flame on its sides. It has a red, heart-shaped face and its red eyes are set in an angry expression. It has a small hole in its base and a conical, red spike in its top to connect to the other sections.

The bottom face is roughly triangular or conical and is yellow with blue highlights. It has two yellow-green, zig-zagging "arms" resembling lightning bolts on its sides. Its face is brown and its red eyes are set in a happy expression. It has a hole in its base and a conical, blue spike on its top to connect to the other sections. The Triple Wrecker's three heads frequently change positions with each other. It has three Unversed Emblems, one on the back of each of its heads.

The totems spun around the two before the blue one started shaking and fired off shards of ice. The two rolled out of the way before three arms swatted Natsu to the side. Aqua rolled out of the way and blocked a swing for the cats.

"Find somewhere safe!" She shouted, making the cats fly away. The fiery hand tried to grab them only for a blade of wind to slice it off. Aqua rolled back from a slam before thrusting forward. She struck the hand before jumping and swinging her sword at the middle totem, only for the red one to take its place and blast fire at her.

Natsu raced over and caught her before throwing her back at the Unversed. Aqua spun on the icy horns before jumping up and stabbing down, making the Unversed cry in pain. A hand reached up and grabbed her before slamming her to the ground and dragging her before throwing her into a teepee.

Natsu was blocked from helping by a wall of ice before a stream of fire and a bolt of lightning struck him. The Exceeds looked on in horror before the totem tried to grab them. Just before the hands could take them, a strong blow forced it back.

"Big mistake." Natsu chuckled, letting the two elements flow through him. Aqua stood up and triggered her Diamond Dust before sending the hardened stone at the three totems as Natsu rode her storm. Fire and Lightning rolled off his Keyblade before jumping and slicing down.

The totems split in half and fell apart before fading away. Panting, the two stood back up and returned their keys to magic as the Exceeds flew back to them. "So, you two having a good time hanging out with the kiddies?" Both turned around to see Vanitas walking towards them, the wooden Keyblade in hand.

"How'd you get that?" Aqua asked.

"I think he's out grown such a childish toy." Vanitas said before snapping the wooden sword in half and tossing it aside. "Just like I've out grown my need for both of you." He summoned his sword and entered a fighting stance.

"You son of a bitch!" Natsu growled out before he was blasted in the chest.

"Natsu!" Aqua shouted before blocking a heavy swing. Vanitas kicked out her legs before another dark pulse hit her through a tent. The masked man turned to the two cats before kicking them away with a chuckle. Aqua stood back up and charged him, only to hit empty air before slashing her back as he landed.

Natsu forced himself to look up to see Vanitas step onto her arms before aiming his sword at her neck. "This is for your good friend Ventus." He chuckled before bringing the sword to swing. Happy jumped and spun, only for Vanitas to grab him before throwing the cat onto Aqua's face, knocking her out.

Anger built upside Natsu before he roared at Vanitas, making the masked man look at him. Water started flowing around a glowing Natsu before it helixed into a spiral. Instantly it flew at Vanitas, who blocked the spears before it flowed around him and struck his back. Natsu swung his sword and water flew off it as Vanitas jumped over it. The spears reformed and snaked around him, forcing him to block again and again.

Natsu pointed his sword forward and a ball of water formed at the tip. A stream left the orb before it took the form of a dragon's head and roared. The 'dragon' then flew at Vanitas who tried to slice it, only to get blasted through multiple tents before the water stopped. Both men panted in exhaustion before the masked man crashed to the ground.

"He's... beaten..." Natsu panted before dropping to ground. "Aqua... Terra... Ven... it's finally over." He whispered before passing out.

* * *

"Natsu, Natsu!" The pinkettes eyes opened as Happy slapped his face. The cat didn't seem to notice as he slapped Natsu again and again.

"I'm up. I'm up!" He snapped up, almost crashing into Aqua's face. "Sorry."

The two looked over to Carla who was standing next to the broken blade. "I'm sorry. I don't think it can be fixed."

"It's okay." Aqua said. "Whatever it is that binds us together isn't going break so easily and that's the real treasure. I think Ventus knew that. That's why he left this behind."

"You three seem really close." Carla said. "And that's something really special. Now can we please leave this world behind and take us home!?"

Aqua chuckled before the two activated their armors. "Sure. Just hold on tight." The cats went the gender matching humans before the Lanes Between opened up. Their gliders took off and entered the portal, scaring Carla. "Don't worry. You get used to it."

Natsu chuckled at the joke when a bright light entered their view. "What's that light?" Aqua asked before the glowing aura blinded them all.

Instantly, the four found themselves on a small island with trees and wooden bridges. Natsu and Aqua walked over a bridge as Happy tried to splash Carla. Still angry, the white cat started chasing him. The Dragon Slayer chuckled as Aqua stared up at the star-shaped fruit on the tree.

She pulled out her charm and compared the two. "Terra... Ven..." She whispered, catching Natsu's attention. "I hope we're ready for the storm that's coming."

Natsu placed his hand on her shoulder, making her turn to him. "Don't worry. We'll be fine." He replied.

The two shared a small smile as they stared out at the sea. "Hey, wait up!" A child's voice caught the two's attention.

"Too slow, Sora! See ya at the finish line!" The Keyblade Warriors turned around to see two small children running along the shore. The grey haired one managed to overtake the brunette as they ran under the bridge.

The brown haired boy panted a bit before turning to the other boy. "One more time! You just got lucky." The winner looked up at the bridge and the two saw Natsu and Aqua walking onto the planks. They jumped down and the loser jumped back in shock. Natsu stood up as Aqua stayed on her knee.

The three chuckled a little bit before Aqua looked at the winner. 'This boy is so sincere- just like Terra. And this one- he's the spitting image of Ven'. She chuckled a bit as the two boys looked confused. "One of you might be special enough. Hey, do you mind telling us your names?"

"I'm Sora!" The brunette replied.

"Riku." The winner replied.

"Aqua..." Natsu whispered into her ear. "Someone already passed the power to Riku. Terra, maybe?"

The two boys were greatly confused by the two teens. "Sora, do you like Riku?" Aqua asked.

"Of course I like him, he's my best friend!" Sora replied.

"Good." Natsu chuckled, rustling the kid's hair. "So if something bad happens and Riku is about to be lost, or he starts walking down a dark path, stay with him and keep him safe. That's what you have to do, Sora and we're counting on you to do that. Understand?"

Aqua patted their heads and the two laughed with the Keyblade users before they walked away. "Aqua, why didn't you give them a Keyblade?" Natsu asked as they walked back up to the trees.

The girl jumped onto a tree and stared as the two boys climbed into a small boat. "One Keyblade is more than enough... for any friendship." She replied. "I learned the hard way. I wouldn't wish our lives on those children." She pulled her charm out as Natsu looked at his. "Terra, please tell me- what's to become of us?"

Footsteps caught her attention before she found herself embraced by Natsu in a hug. "Having keyblades can't really be that bad." He said. "I mean, if it weren't for the Keyblades, you and I might never have meet."

Aqua chuckled before hugging Natsu back. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She pat his back before looking at the fruit. "I think this is the fruit the wayfinders are based on. They say you need to eat one with someone you care about, and you'll always be a part of their lives."

Natsu blushed before looking at the fruit. He reached out and picked a fruit before turning to Aqua. She placed her hand in the fruit and nodded. "We should bring Terra and Ven here. Make sure we stay apart of everyones life."

"Right... we should do that." He replied, slightly disappointed at the idea.

"Natsu!" Both looked out to see Happy and Carla floating into the island. "We flew too far out to sea." Happy confessed.

The two chuckled at their state before picking them up. "Come on, let's get you two home." Aqua said before they returned to the Lanes Between.

The four flew through the Lanes before another light caught their attention. "Is that... Mickey?" Aqua asked. The two flew over and Natsu grabbed the mouse, holding him. "How'd this happen?"

"Master Yen... Sid..." Mickey groaned out.

The two warriors turned to each other before they looked back at the Exceed. "We're taking you home. Now." Natsu declared before the two took off.

* * *

 _Natsu had unlocked the Water Dragon Command Style._

* * *

 _Wild Bruiser-_ _This simple-minded simian still packs quite a punch. Thankfully, its feet don't move much faster than its brain, so once the coast is clear, you can rush in, deal some damage, and escape before the monkey business resumes. Wild Bruisers home in on you when they charge; dodging works better than blocking if you want to set up counterattack._

 _Spiderchest-_ _It's a chest...that's a spider. Got it? Good, because opening the wrong treasure chest could cause you an itsy-bitsy bit of trouble—poisonous trouble. These guys are bad news. If you see one burrow, wait to catch it when it comes up for air._

 _Triple Wrecker-_ _This is actually three Unversed joined together, each with a different element. Remember that the middle element calls the shots, and you won't run into too much trouble. Fortunately, the Triple Wrecker doesn't know that many ways to wreck. Wait for an opening—like when it's shifting formation, for example._

* * *

 **Think I prefer the darker OG version of this story, but I digress. We finally found the missing princess Carla and we meet Sora and Riku. And the little romance peppered through the chapter was fun.** **Especially since shit is about to hit the fan in the next chapter** **so that's going to be fun. See ya then.**

 **Beta read by The 3rd Dragneel.**


	18. Ash to Ash

**Chapter** **17**

 **Ash to Ash**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Magic"**

 _Flashback_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

The two warriors stared up at the massive tower in front of them before entering the building. The climb up the stairs was relatively quick before they reached a door. Before Natsu could knock on the door, it opened on its own to show the master of the castle. In the blink of an eye, the three found themselves inside the room.

Natsu looked at his empty hands and found that Mickey was now resting on the floor, surrounded by a duck in a wizard clothes and a strange dog creature dressed as a guard. "King Mickey!" The duck shouted at the downed mouse.

"Aqua, Natsu, the stars bring me grave news." The bearded master said. "Master Eraqus' star has gone out. I am afraid that means he has been struck down."

Both gasped in pure shock before the girl spoke up. "The Master! But- Who is behind this?"

The wizard sighed before looking out of the star shaped freezer. "Master Xehanort... and Terra."

"That's a lie!" Natsu shouted, slamming the desk as flames rolled off him. Donald and Goofy jumped up in shock as the bearded man remained unfazed. "Terra would never do anything like that!"

The retired master raised his head and looked the boy in the eye. "I hope with all my heart that you are right about your friend. There are somethings even the stars cannot tell me."

"Where is he!?" Aqua demanded. "Where can we find Terra!?"

"Terra's heart is leading him to the ancient Keyblade Graveyard where wielders of the weapon once waged war." Yen Sid answered.

"Then that's where we're going and we'll see if it's true." Aqua said before the two walked towards the door.

"Be on your guard." The master warned them. They nodded in response before leaving the tower.

They flew through the Lanes between in silence as Aqua stared at her Wayfinder in her hand. Natsu reached out and gripped her hand, his own charm linking over hers. The world of the graves came into view and they flew towards it.

* * *

 _ **Keyblade Graveyard**_

The pair landed on a cliff and deactivated their armor before staring out over the thousands of broken blades and destroyed land marks as Aqua summoned her blade. Natsu did the same as the two crossed blades.

"The four of us will always be together." She said looking up at the sky before walking towards the mass of swords. For the first time since the journey began, they walked in silence. No Unversed popping up, no zany characters. Just two friends who pushed through a narrow path and reached an opening.

Terra stood before them as the two walked up to him and they stared in silence. With a heavy sigh, Aqua raised her head and spoke. "We were told... the master was struck down."

Terra gasped in shock, only to turn away. "Yes... that's right." He said. "I was stupid and helped Xehanort do it." The two gasped in shock that their friend would confess to this. "The master- he tried to hurt Ven. I only fought because I wanted to protect him. But I was tricked. Xehanort set the whole thing up." He clenched his fist in anger at his own compliance. "This was all so he could awaken the darkness within me. You were right, Aqua- and so was the master. I needed to be watched. I went astray, but no more."

Natsu walked over to the taller male and grabbed his friend's shoulders. "That's right, because you don't have to do this alone." The pinkette said. "We'll be there to help keep you in line. We're stronger together than any one man. Right, Aqua?"

Aqua stayed silent as she stared at the ground. "What else is darkness but rage and hatred?" She asked, finally speaking up. "Xehanort is feeding the darkness within you, making you fight. You'll go astray again." She looked up at the two males. "Tell me- how does that honor our master's memory, Terra?"

Before either could say anything back, a scent caught Natsu's attention and he started sniffing the air. He turned to the side and the other two followed his head to see Ventus walking over to them. The four friends had reunited for the first time since their fight.

"Xehanort wants me and Vanitas to fight." The youngest Keyblade user said. "And make some kind of X-blade. But the master said we can't let that happen... and he tried to destroy me for it."

"'X-Blade?" Aqua repeated in confusion.

"I still don't exactly know what it is, but it scares me to death." Ven said, holding his hand over his heart. "Even just the thought of it."

Terra was the first to walk forward and place his hand on the boys shoulder. "Don't worry, Ven. We're all here and we're gonna take care of you." Aqua and Natsu walked up to him and nodded in agreement.

"I may have to fight Vanitas after all." Ven said. "If I do, guys... I want you to-"

"Nothing will ever tear us apart again, understand?" Natsu said, kneeling down to look Ventus in the eye. "We're done being pawns for some old man. No matter what happens, I'll find a way."

Aqua moved in to brush some hair out of Ven's face, only for him push it way and brush Terra's hand off. "I'm asking you all, as my friends... Just put an end to me."

All three backed away in shock of his request before a cold wind pushed against them. They turned to the side and saw Master Xehanort walking through the storm. In a flash of darkness, Vanitas appeared behind him and joined his stride before they came to a stop. "Behold... these lifeless keys were once filled with power, united with the hearts of their masters."

Xehonart motioned to the sheer volume of keys around the six. "On this barren soil, warriors of light and darkness were locked in combat, as a great Keyblade War raged. Countless Keyblade wielders gave up their lives, all in the pursuit of one ultimate key. And it will soon belong to me..." He raised his arm and pointed at Ventus. "The X-Blade."

The students of Eraqus glared at him before slamming on their armor pieces, forming the full suits. Ventus started to move forward, only for Terra and Natsu to push past him and charge the two. Xehanort merely raised his hand and his magic power raised the ground under them to the sky, tripping them up. A second pillar rose up with the two black clad humans on it.

The armored duo raced forward intent on climbing the structure, only for a storm of Keybades to push them down. Vanitas swan dived off the rock before landing on swarm and began riding it. At the base of the structure, the blades began attacking Aqua and Ventus as well, embedding the former into a small crater and destroying her helmet.

Pushing herself up, Aqua pointed her sword at the peak before firing a blast of magic. "Natsu!" The spell enveloped the two before a barrier stopped the keys. They crashed onto the peak before standing, just in time to see Xehanort grab a charging Ventus by the back of his helmet.

"Let him go!" Natsu charged forward without his sword and started swinging his blazing fists. Xehanort dodged with ease before grabbing Natsu the same way. Terra roared in anger before sprinting forward with both fire and earth Keyblades, only for the ancient ones to push him off the mountain.

Aqua looked up as the two boys flailed in the Keyblade masters arms before a powerful Ice spell froze them solid. Like old rag dolls, Xehanort then tossed them over the edge of the mountain. Aqua watched in horror as she started running at the two. A fire erupted around Natsu before she could see him moving, flames shooting off his feet. He grabbed onto Ventus and started spinning before the two crashed to the ground.

The bluenette jumped into the crater and pulled the frozen Ventus off of Natsu, who's head slumped to the side. Both of their helmets were destroyed by the impact, letting Aqua see the panic in Ven's face. "Ven! Are you okay!?" A light in the youngest student's eyes caught her attention as a heart-shaped moon ripped through the clouds.

"Why don't you leave the broken toys with me, so you can have that little fight with Terra?" Aqua turned to see a man with a brown eye and a black eyepatch with dark slicked back hair in what looked like a guard's uniform with a dark slate grey jacket, silver highlights, and two rows of gold buttons on the front. He wears a black belt and white gloves adorned with a silver, curled heart symbol and same pointed shoulders. He also wears black, knee-high boots and a tattered, red scarf.

"You can't be too happy about him deep-sixing your master." The man said with a dark chuckle.

"Who are you?" Aqua asked, instinctively clutching Ventus.

The man merely stared at the two and Natsu behind them. "You three really think there's some grand role for you to play?" He asked. "Please. You're only here so that when I kill you, Terra will succumb to the darkness. So tell me... who wants to die first?"

"Sssshut up!" Ventus shouted in his frozen state.

"Oh, so the runt of the litter thinks he's a full fledged Keyblade wielder?" The one eyed man teased. "He definitely has the angry look."

"Keep wasting your time if you want." Aqua retorted. "Your mind games can't drive us apart anymore." She set Ventus down before standing up. "Terra will prove that he's stronger than you think!" She summoned her Keyblade and charged the man. The man merely smirked and jumped back before vanishing from sight.

Her sword hit only air and Aqua looked around before a force hit her in the back. She turned around and blocked another pair of shots before rolling to the side. She fired off a series of Ice spells before throwing her sword at him. All missed as he vanished in an eye, the ice freezing a rock behind him.

The master regained her Keyblade before a kick hit her face and sent her back. The gunman chuckled before vanishing from sight again and reappearing before firing more shots, forcing Aqua to dodge the volley. She ran into a fist before another punch hit her in the back of the head.

Growling a bit Aqua fired off another blast of magic, only for the spell to miss. The man continued to vanish and reappear, swinging his fists and guns. The girl continued to look around for the man to stare down at her from the air. "Kiss yourself goodbye." He pointed his guns and fired a storm of shots.

The shots rang out and she looked up at the swarm, realizing that she wouldn't have time to cast a Protect spell. She braced herself for the impact, only for it to never come. She lowered her arms to see a standing Natsu as embers fell around them. "Natsu!"

"Need some help?" He asked, the last of his helmet to fall off. The male began sniffing the air before he turned and opened his mouth. **"Fire Dragon Roar!"** Aqua rolled out of the way and more magic shots were turned to ash.

Natsu turned and blocked a swing from the bladed guns before he swung his legs and took out the sniper's legs. The Dragon Slayer punched his opponent in the gut, sending him sliding back. The man chuckled and vanished before appearing behind Natsu and pointed his gun at his head, only for Aqua to jump up from behind and swing her blade.

She struck his back and he groaned in pain before Natsu spun around and kicked him in the bad eye. The man vanished from sight and Aqua growled in anger before Natsu started sniffing the air. "Duck!" Natsu jumped and whipped the air with his Wing Attack, striking the man as he braced the heat. The two took turns swinging their blades before they both performed a thrust and jabbed him in the gut.

Panting in exhaustion, the man jumped back and chuckled. "I keep forgetting- don't mess with Keyblade wielders. But guess what? That just means I made the right choice!" Aqua and Natsu charged forward, missing the smile on his face. "Well, old man. How's this for buying you some time?"

The sharpshooter turned and ran away, leaving the two extremely confused. Aqua gasped before she turned around and called out to Ven. Natsu fell to the ground and before Aqua could react, Vanitas raced forward and knocked her out as well. Natsu pushed himself up as the masked man prepared to impale his crush.

Ventus started cracking the ice before he stood up, the last of the ice falling off. "Not bad, Ventus." The evil boy chuckled before kicking the girl aside. Vanitas started glowing in a dark aura before his mask faded. "Now that my body is about to fail, you and I will have to join together."

The mist grew around him before all kinds of Unversed appeared. His extraordinary hearing still frozen over, Natsu could only catch bits of the conversation. Vanitas walked over and the two started glowing as Natsu was thrown away by the storm into a rock and passed out.

* * *

Both their eyes snapped open and stared up at the sky before they quickly stood up. "I'm glad you two are okay." They looked down to their right and saw Mickey before looking around.

"Where's Ven!?" Aqua asked while Natsu sniffed the air.

"He's... over there?" He said confused before the three ran up a hill. There they found Ventus, wearing strange armor and holding bizarre a looking blade that looked like it was about to break.

"Ven! I'm so glad you're okay!" Aqua said. The shorter teen said nothing, making the girl lean in. "Ven?"

Natsu pushed her back as 'Ventus' raised his head, his once blue eyes now a dark amber. He thrusted the double sword forward and Mickey swung his own Keyblade and made the sword miss. "That's not Ven, not any more." Natsu said, summoning his sword.

Darkness covered the boy as his armor rotted away, revealing the red and black bodysuit underneath. "That's right. I am not Ventus." He said. "His heart has become a part of mine now. This X-Blade will open a door, one that leads to all worlds! Then Keyblader-bearing warriors will flock here from every single one, to battle for the light within Kingdom Hearts! And just like the legend says, the Keyblade War will begin again!"

"Shut up!" Aqua shouted summoning her sword. "I'm sick of your nonsense! Give Ven his heart back!" The two other students charged and swung their blades as Mickey fired a spell. The possessed boy chuckled before jumping over his friends and sliced the spell in half. He stabbed down and a shock wave pushed the other two humans back.

Natsu crashed into a rock before rolling out of the way of a stab that split the stone. Aqua pointed her sword and fired an ice spell intent on freezing him in place. Venitas blocked the spell before tilting his head to avoid a thrust from Natsu. He then kneed the pinkette in the stomach before crashing his elbow into Natsu's head.

Mickey jumped and spun before swinging his sword. The possessed boy blocked and punched the mouse in the face before turning to Aqua. She cartwheeled forward and swung her blade, only for it to get countered and her to miss. Natsu stood up and triggered his Water Dragon drive before sending water spears at his friend.

The water hit the boys back before turning around and meeting a slash from Natsu. "Come on, Ven! Fight it!" He begged before pushing back. Venitas stepped back a bit before pushing forward, darkness rolling off his blade. He pushed back and spun to the side, making Natsu stumble forward before the possessed boy slashed his back.

The armor cracked at the impact as Aqua charged forward. She swung her glowing blade, only for it to get blocked. Venitas stabbed the ground and a pulse of darkness sent all three light users crashing backwards off the platform. Mickey landed on his chest as the two humans crashed into a rock. "What's wrong? Giving up already?"

Aqua panted in exhaustion before Natsu gripped her hand. The two armored shared a nod as a glow from both their Wayfinders caught their attention before Aqua's Keyblade started glowing. They raced forward and cried out as Aqua blocked a swing, creating another shockwave.

Aqua pushed back and smirked, confusing Vanitas until he looked around. Natsu raced from the left and pulled his fist back. **"Dragon Slayer Secret Art - Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon Fist!"** Natsu started punching Vanitas repeatedly before pulling his fist back, coating it in fire and lighting. "Wake up, Ventus!" With one final thrust, he slammed his fist into the sword and it shattered.

The crossed blades started shooting out energy tearing up the ground. The shards whipped a storm as Aqua braced herself from the wind. One stream started moving towards Ventus, who's body glowed in darkness before he returned to normal. "Ven!" Both shouted before the shards completely disintegrated, creating an even bigger storm.

Ventus was whipped into the air and his friends raced after him. The pair jumped and reached out to his hands just as the force of the explosion hit them.

* * *

 _ **Mysterious Tower**_

Aqua awoke next to Natsu in a bed before pushing herself up. "Natsu. Wake up."

The pinkette groaned in pain before his eyes opened. "Ven!" Natsu snapped up, not even noticing where he was.

"The two of you lost consciousness." Both looked at the door to see Yen Sid standing there. "Fortunately, Mickey found you three drifting in the Lanes Between and brought you back to me to receive proper care."

The two teens raced past the master and found Ventus laying against the wall. "I'm sorry, but there was no sign of Terra." The wizard said, knowing the next question.

Natsu and Aqua sighed before they walked over to their friend and knelt down. Aqua reached for his face and gasped at his lack of a response. "Ven!" She started shaking him, but still nothing.

"The boy's heart is sleeping." Yen Sid said.

"When is he gonna wake up?" Natsu asked.

The elder man merely bowed his head in shame. "I cannot say. It is almost as is if his heart has left. Should it return, he may very well wake. Should it not, he may very well sleep like for the rest of his life."

"No..." Natsu grumbled as Aqua hung her head. "I'll keep him safe until then." He said, turning to his friend.

"Forever if we have to." Aqua added, gripping his hand.

"What your friend needs right now is not protection." The former master said, turning around. "He needs you both to believe in him. Ventus' heart hangs in the balance. It sleeps in the place between light and darkness. From all I can perceive, that means he will be looking for a friend- one who believes in him, to show him the way home."

The wizard sat down in his chair and turned to the two. "As long as you love him, then Ventus will be able to find you when he wakes. He can follow that love back to where he belongs, the realm of light."

Mickey smiled at his master before turning to the two humans. "Don't you worry. I believe in Ven too." He said, turning to the sleeping boy. "I mean, he's been as good a friend to me as anyone. And if the three of us believe in him with all our hearts, then he should be back to us in no time."

Natsu chuckled before Aqua spoke up. "The four of us." She said, confusing the mouse. "Terra, remember?"

"But... Terra's gone, maybe forever..." The king said, hanging his head.

The Keyblade master shook her head and reached into her pocket. She pulled out her Wayfinder before Natsu revealed his own charm. "I think I know how to find him." She clutched her her charm in her hand before standing up. "We'll take care of him." The master nodded before Natsu picked Ven up and started carrying him backpack style.

The two walked out of the tower as Aqua looked out at the sunset. "Ven needs a safe place."

Ven's hand twitched and started raising, scaring Natsu a bit. "Aqua..." He mumbled, catching his crush's attention. She looked over as Ventus summoned his Keyblade. The tip started glowing before a beam of light shot off and created a doorway of light.

She chuckled a bit before looking at Ven. "All right. If that's where you wanna go." She walked towards the portal with Natsu firmly behind. The portal closed behind them as Yen Sid watched from his tower with a small smile.

* * *

 _ **Realm of Departure**_

Aqua stepped out of the portal and gasped at her home before Natsu walked out behind her. "What the..." Natsu mumbled at the broken and darkened world. He blinked his eyes and for a second he saw his home world falling to darkness. Shaking his head, he returned to normal.

Aqua somberly walked forward and picked up Eraques's Keyblade. Natsu placed his hand on her shoulder before the two walked into the castle they called home. "So, how are we going to keep Ventus safe?" He asked as they walked to the main hall.

"When Master told me the secrets of the castle, he told me something as well." She said, hanging her head as they passed through the broken halls. "He said if something happened to him, he wanted me to take his Keyblade and lock this land away."

They reached the main hall and shared a sad smile before Aqua walked towards the seats. Natsu set Ven down in the main chair before following her behind. She pointed the master's sword at the seat, making a Keyhole appear. "Just use the key, and this land will be transformed." She repeated her master's words before thrusting forward.

The Keyhole started glowing so brightly that Natsu was forced to cover his eyes. When he pulled his arm down, the once dark castle had been turned into a white castle with glowing chains. The two walked out from behind as Aqua patted Ventus' head. "I know it's a lonely place, but you'll be safe here."

"The three of us will be back for your wake up party before you know it." Natsu added.

With a determined sigh, the two walked out of the castle and stared at its new form. Aqua turned around and stared at the path to the unknown. "Terra... Tell us where to find you." She said before the two started walking down the path.

Natsu scratched his head before speaking up. "Aqua, that guy we fought back in the graveyard. I've seen his outfit before. It was back in Radiant Garden. Maybe we should try searching there first."

* * *

 _ **Radiant Garden**_

The two reached the garden to find the skies pitch black and covered by clouds. Natsu sniffed the air before his eyes snapped. "He's here! This way!" The two raced through the plaza before finding their friend standing in the center, staring at the sky.

"Terra?" Aqua asked as they reached him.

Natsu raised an eyebrow at the boys sudden white hair as Terra reached out and grabbed Aqua by the throat before lifting her up. "Let her go!" Natsu demanded, punching Terra in the stomach.

The older boy was unfazed by the fists as a dark aura surrounded him. "Who... am I?" Terra asked.

"A terrible... darkness..." Aqua gasped out. "Fight it, Terra. Please!"

"Terra... you say?" The boy asked. The aura faded and Aqua was released. Natsu helped her up as Terra grabbed his head in pain. He lowered his hands and smirked at the two. "Terra's heart has been extinguished... smothered by the darkness within him." He summoned a dark Keyblade and swung it, only for Natsu to push Aqua back.

He summoned his own sword and blocked before pushing the possessed boy back. Aqua walked forward next to the pinkette and summoned her own sword. "My name is Master Aqua, we are students of Master Eraques, and you will let our friend go!"

Natsu and Aqua raced forward and swung their blades, only for Terra to swing his own and block. Terra then punched Natsu in the stomach before pushing Aqua away. He slammed his sword into the ground and a pulse of darkness ripped through the ground. Aqua jumped over the wave as Natsu tried to block it.

The pinkette crashed into the stairs as Aqua flipped past a bolt of dark energy before firing an Ice spell off her Keyblade. Terra swung his sword and sent another bolt of dark lightning and the spells clashed, creating a fog. Natsu jumped through the mist and swung his blade, striking his friend five times. Fire coated his hand and he reached forward, only for Terra to blocked with his sword. Undeterred, Natsu unleashed a Grip Strike and blasted Terra.

The older teen slid back and brushed off the embers as Aqua slid forward and tried to stab him in a zigzag pattern. The possessed boy blocked every hit before grabbing Aqua and slamming her to the ground before kicking her into Natsu. Instinctively, he caught her before she nodded and the girl jumped off his blade, launching her forward. She zoomed past Terra and sliced his face.

Angered by the action, Terra growled before he roared and a dark aura enveloped him. "I will guide you both into the depths of darkness!" A black creature rose out of his back and it started swinging its fists. Natsu blocked with his sword before throwing his own punch. The beast caught it and lifted him up before slamming the Dragon Slayer into the ground before tossing him to the side.

Natsu rolled along the ground before forcing himself up, a green glow coving him as Aqua walked over. Both pulled their swords back as fire, lightning, ice and water surrounded the male and female respectively. With a pair of roars, Aqua and Natsu swung their blades, sending their respective elements flying at the possessed boy. Terra's shadow creature rose its arms high and summoned a orb of shadow before throwing it at the wave.

The five elements hit and created a massive explosion before the three blades struck again and the trio jumped back. Terra began glowing in a golden aura, confusing the three. "Stop... fighting back!" He ordered his body, only to have it spread its arms open.

"Fight him, Terra! You're stronger than he knows!" Natsu shouted.

The possessed boy looked down at his Keyblade before moving it over his chest. "This'll teach you. Get out of my heart!" He stabbed it into himself and the blade dropped as the shadowy creature started falling apart. A pool of darkness bubbled up underneath him as he fell back into it.

Both Aqua and Natsu raced over before they jumped in after their friend and activated their armors and gliders. Both flew after their friend in the black abyss before finding him floating down. "I can't lose anyone else to the darkness!" Natsu shouted before his glider started shooting flames out the back.

He pushed his way through it and finally grabbed Terra before the two turned around. The portal was fading fast and Natsu was slowing down from the extra weight. 'If I don't do something, they'll both be lost to the darkness.' Aqua said to herself. Flying behind the two, she deactivated her armor before channeling its magic into Natsu's back.

"I'll always be with you two." She said, handing Terra her Keyblade. "Go!" Aqua pushed the armor forward with magic and it boosted the Dragon Slayer forward.

"Ven, I'm sorry... I might not make it back as soon as I thought. But I promise, one day I will be there to wake you up." She fell backwards into the darkness, content with her fate, when a hand grabbed onto hers. She opened her eyes and came face to face with Natsu's smirking face.

"You really think I wouldn't try to save you?" He asked. The hole to the Realm of Light closed behind them as they fell into the darkness, their hands together.

* * *

Time ceased to serve any meaning to the two as they traveled through the dark abyss. Natsu and Aqua walked over a stone path as the girl wiped her head. "How long have we been down here? It feels like we've been walking for ages." She said.

Natsu came to a stop as an all too familiar creature rose up from the side of the path. Both summoned their blades, Aqua now wielding Eraques', to fight when three more appeared around them. "I really hate these things." Natsu said as one pulled its fist back. Two glimmers of light then sliced through the mob, shown to be Terra and Ven's Keyblades.

Aqua smiled at the sight before pulling out her Wayfinder. Natsu unhooked his from his neck and the two shared a deep smile before overlapping the two. "There's always a way." Aqua said before the two walked on.

* * *

 _Journal Update_

 _Briag- A man from Radiant Garden whom Xehanort seems to have recruited. His guns were unlike anything the two had encountered before, and he could some how teleport despite being an ordinary human. Before the two could question him about anything he fled, mentioning something about 'buying time'._

 _Venitas- When Natsu and Aqua awoke from their knockouts, they found Ventus and Vanitas had somehow fused together, creating both this being and the X-Blade. Vanitas seemed to be dominate and controlling the body, making him fight his friends. It was only by the light of friendship that Natsu and Aqua defeated him._

 _Terranort- Natsu and Aqua's search for Terra ended in shock when they found their friend possessed by Xehanort himself. He also created a shadowy creature under his complete control, allowing him to fight the two in differing ways. But Terra's will was stronger than anticipated, allowing Natsu and Aqua to save him from the realm of darkness._

 _Darkside-_ _This giant Heartless will devour all around it if left unchecked. Natsu knows this all too well, as these creatures helped to destroy his world all those years ago. Their massive fists and dark magic dealt unimaginable damage to both him and his home, but this time he had help._

* * *

 **A hundred reviews. Thank you all so much for that love.**

 **I have a poll on my profile for another crossover. If you want to, please go vote on it.**

 **Very large chapter that covered a hell of a lot. Had to skip a month to get it all down, but I think it was well worth it. This is also the grand finale of the Birth By Sleep portion of the story so next chapter is another game all together with original content. Hope you guys can wait for that.**

 **Beta read by The 3rd Dragneel.**


	19. A Fragment in Time

**Chapter** **18**

 **A Fragment in Time**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Magic"**

 _Flashback_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

Flowers and trees jutted out of the ground as the two marched though dark realm. Aqua kept her head down as Natsu glanced at her. "Hey Aqua... want to see if we can find something to eat?" He asked, concerned for her health and energy. "We're no good to anyone if we can't fight."

"No, I'll be fine." She replied, ignoring the feeling of hunger. "We need to keep moving and find-" She looked up and came to a stop, making Natsu bump into her before looking himself. "It... can't be..." She mumbled, staring up at the castle from Cinderella's world.

The two quickly raced forward, heading straight for the castle. At a clearing, a group of black skinned creatures with glowing yellow eyes rose up, forcing the two to summon their blades.

"Why is Cinderella's world here in the darkness?" Aqua asked before slashing her blade. The creature recoiled from the weapon before it lunged at her, where she did a reverse slash and destroyed it. Natsu jumped and used a Wing Attack spell to slice through two more before landing.

He spun around and slashed with his sword before thrusting backwards, impaling another three. "Together!" Aqua shouted before the two spun around each other. Water and fire spiraled off their blades, wiping out the rest of the small swarm. The two friends raced on, but just as they were about to reach the castle, the ground in front of them cracked and fell apart. A few pillars remained standing as a crystalline rail connected to the other side. "Well, guess we should get going."

They hopped and jumped over the ravine before Natsu mistimed and bumped into Aqua. They tumbled off the crystal and rolled a bit before the two were staring directly into each other's eyes. Aqua blushed a bit as Natsu stared at her, reminded of her beauty. The girl quickly climbed off before offering a hand to the boy. They stood up and walked into the town, looking around.

"This is wrong..." Aqua whispered walking over a board. "Her world shouldn't be here. Did we fail our mission?" She clenched her fist over heart as if it was in pain. "I took it for granted. I thought I had nothing in life to lose. The grief in this place is too much to fathom."

"You can't keep wishing on the past." Natsu said, catching her attention. "I wanted nothing more than to bring my world back. But... I can't. So we have to live for now." A small smile appeared on her face as she walked over and hugged him. He raised his arms up to hug back, only for her to pull away.

Her confidence restored, the two walked through the town before finally reaching the castle. The clocktower was frozen in place on midnight. The two walked forward only for the ground to start shaking. The tile pathway collapsed as the clock spun out of control. Both raced back over to the edge only for the tiles under them to crumble.

Aqua jumped from rubble to rubble until she reached the top as Natsu jumped straight up. They turned to the clock and found it frozen in place at 5 before finding a set of floating gears next to them. "What now?" Aqua asked.

"When in doubt, punch it." Natsu suggested before swinging his sword. The gears started glowing before they shot towards the clock, making it turn back to 2:30. The broken path put itself back together as they stared in amazement. "I had no clue that would happen." He confessed.

"I think we need to find the other gears." Aqua said before the two turned back and headed into town. Natsu started sniffing the air before running, the girl following suit. The boy jumped onto a house and found the gears before turning around and helping her up. She flew at the gears and swung her sword at the gears.

The second set of the gears glowed before flying and the tower reached midnight, fully restoring the path. The two ran towards the castle before a giant black pillar erupted in front of them. The two readied their blades as the pillar ebbed and flowed, glowing eyes peering at them. The pillar dived into the the ground and the two backed into each other for safety.

Natsu started sniffing the air for the creature before his eyes went wide. "Scatter!" He shouted only for the pair to get blasted back from the rising Heartless. Aqua was the first to stand as she fired off a light spell. The tower moved to the side and clawed at the girl, forcing her back.

The Dragon Slayer raced forward and jumped onto the swarm before stabbing down. The swarm merely moved to the side and grabbed the blade before it spun around, dragging Natsu along the ground. Aqua raced after it and fired a Ice Spell at the swarm, only for the magic to bounce off.

The tower let go of the second Keyblade user and he tumbled along the dirt. "Aqua, what do we do?" Natsu asked, standing up.

"I don't know." The master shouted, rolling away from the tower. "This thing is too thick. Our spells aren't doing much to it."

"Maybe we're not hitting the right part." Natsu suggested, blocking the oncoming tower. He pushed it back before spinning to the side, letting the tower dig itself into the ground and it bounced off. "Hey, I've got an idea."

The tower twisted around some rubble before charging the two as Natsu jumped up. Aqua moved to stop him before a smile crossed her face. Flames began erupting from the twister of dark creatures before it started bubbling. The creatures turned red hot and started popping like corn. A massive fireball erupted from the center before the whole tower exploded, letting Natsu dropped to the ground.

An orb of glowing darkness floated around the tow before they both thrusted into it at the same time. The core destroyed, the two stared up at the castle before walking forward. "What I wouldn't give to REALLY turn back time." Aqua said, turning around. "To spend one more night beneath the stars with my best friends."

She reached for the sky before Natsu grabbed her hand. "I forgot, we have to stay strong."

"Aqua... Natsu..." Both gasped in shock before turning around, seeing Terra walk down the stairs.

"It can't be! What are you doing here?" The girl asked. "You're supposed to be in the realm of light! Don't tell me. Did you not make it out? Has the realm of light-" Terra said nothing as he reached the bottom of the stairs. "Why won't you answer me!?"

"Aqua..." Natsu shook his head before walking through the other boy, making Terra glimmer. "This is just the Darkness playing with your mind."

Aqua looked shocked before letting out a sigh. The two walked up the stairs and Aqua spared one last glance back before Natsu grabbed her hand again. They walked through the door to the ball room and in a flash of light found themselves in a forest world. "Another world that was lost to the darkness?" She asked, looking around.

She performed a quick double take and raced over to a glass casket. Natsu followed her and the two stared at the empty casket before letting out a sigh. "She's not here..." Natsu said as Aqua felt something appear. Both turned and came face to face with the Evil Queen's mirror before walking towards it.

The glass started glowing before the two jumped back in shock as the mirror cracked and shattered. Another bright light blinded the pair before they found themselves watching Terra and Ventus walk away. Natsu gripped her hand as the two turned into glimmers of light and found themselves in a thorny forest.

Dozens of Darksides were feeding a large yellow orb of energy. "What now?" Natsu asked. Aqua wasted no time and raced forward, Natsu quickly following behind. Spiked balls of darkness rained down on the two and they were forced to dodge. They jumped over the impact points before Natsu unleashed a roar, burning through the vines in front of them.

They slid under some spiked vines before Aqua grabbed Natsu's arm and threw him into the air. Lightning and flames rolled off his arms before they polled into his palms. The orbs grew in size before he slammed them together. The two orbs hit and destroyed the Darkside, the orb and the other heartless faded as they started getting pulled into the energy.

The orb faded and the two landed on the ground before they saw Terra and Ven standing at the edge of the crater. "Aqua, Natsu..." Terra spoke up, catching the girl's attention.

"Terra, you spoke?" She asked walking forward.

Terra seemed as shocked as she was. "You can see me?"

"Of course, I can see Ven too!" She replied.

"Ven's here too?" Terra asked.

"Terra, what's wrong? Don't you see him?" Aqua asked.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"A world the darkness consumed, the Enchanted Dominion." She answered, making Natsu step forward. "How do I know you're real? Ven, say something." She raced over and leaned into the younger boys face.

"Aqua, Natsu, listen." Terra spoke up. "I promise this is me, but I'm not myself. You're both using the name 'Terra'. That means you're seeing me the way you want to remember me. But your hearts are just painting the picture you want to see. The truth is I'm lost in shadow."

"Does that means you're here?" Natsu asked.

"No." The illusion replied, walking away a bit. "My heart still has ties to the darkness. Maybe that's why we can talk, but I can't see anything. If Ven is there like you said, then he's like me- an illusion created by your hearts."

The pair turned back to Ventus and hungs their head before Aqua spoke up. "I understand. Then, are you and Ven in the outside world?"

"I think so..." 'Terra' replied.

"How did you even find us?" Natsu asked.

The illusion placed his hand over his heart and clutched it. "I looked in here, and heard you both in the darkness."

"But why does your heart have ties to the darkness?" Aqua asked. "And what do you mean by 'lost in shadow'?"

"Xehanort..." Natsu realized, making the brunette nod.

"He's trying to locate Ven." 'Terra' replied.

"He'll never find him, we hid Ven well." Aqua said, turning back to the other boy. "I think the reason he's not talking is because he's still there sleeping."

"Terra, what's wrong?" Natsu asked, making the bluenette turn back. The illusion was gripping his head as his hair turned white and a black aura rolled off him. The struggle ceased before the two humans jumped back. "Who are you, for real this time?"

The boy raised his head when a glowing Terra wrapped his arm around the mouth. "Aqua, Natsu! Get back!" He shouted as the two struggled. "I messed up. Xehanort is a part of me. Now he's using me so you'll tell him where you hid Ven!" The vines began crumbling around them as cracks splintered in the ground.

"I won't give in! You two have to-" The silver haired teen grabbed his glowing counterpart and blasted his face with darkness before lifting him up.

"Terra!" Aqua shouted. Natsu turned around and saw a portal open up before a giant hand shot out. He pushed Aqua to the side as a second arm grabbed him while the first grabbed Ven.

"Now become one with the darkness!" The possessed boy declared.

Natsu struggled to break free from the grip as Terra snapped his open. "That is ENOUGH!" Golden chains and an orange aura exploded out from him. Natsu started to lose consciousness as the portal swallowed Aqua, the last thing he saw was the chains wrapped around the dark version.

* * *

The two fell backwards into the abyss when they felt something grabbed their hands. "Aqua, Natsu, are you two okay?" Their eyes opened and they stared at Mickey for the first time in years before he lead them to an open plain. "Gosh... I never thought I'd just stumbled into ya in the realm of darkness, that's for sure." Mickey said. "So... what happened?"

"Have you seen Terra or Ven?" Aqua asked.

"No, just you two." The king replied, making the girl sigh.

"I'm sorry." She replied. "The darkness in this place is getting to me." Natsu gripped her hand and smiled at her, giving her some strength.

"Oh... but you'll both be okay." Mickey replied. "You know, we've been looking for you two for a long time. How'd you get to this place?"

Natsu looked at Aqua before turning to Mickey. "First tell us, how long has it been in the realm of light?"

"...Ten years." The mouse answered, hanging his head.

"After we last spoke, we took Ven somewhere safe and then we went after Terra." Aqua said, staring up at the 'sky'. She let go of Natsu's hand and pulled out her Wayfinder before staring up at it. "But Terra was about to fall to darkness, so we had one choice. We stayed behind to give him a chance."

"I... didn't know." The mouse said.

"What about you?" Natsu asked as Aqua turned around. "What brought you here? Has something happened in the realm of light?"

"It's the Heartless." The king answered. "They've been attacking worlds and taking their hearts. And worlds with no hearts vanish into darkness. But if we can lock the door between the two realms from both sides, we can protect the other worlds. So, I came here to find the key on this side.

"Turns out, it's not so easy getting into the realm of darkness. The points you can cross have become unstable. Only when a world gets consumed can an entrance appear in the realm between. So I... waited for my chance to sneak in." He walked over to the two and gripped their hands. "And when I got here, I felt a warm familiar light. I followed it to find my to you two."

"The charms." Aqua mumbled, looking at the trinket. "They were helping after all. Terra and Ven brought us all back together."

"But the worlds are still in danger." Natsu said before kneeling down. "Did Terra make it back to the realm of light?"

"...We still haven't found him." The king confessed, making the two hang their heads.

"Well, wherever he is, he's fighting." Aqua said, clutching her charm to her chest. "He'll beat his darkness, and I know he'd want us to fight too."

"You're right, he'll be just fine." Natsu chuckled. "But what about Ven? He won't wake up unless Aqua is with him. We need to find a way back to the realm of light."

"Good, then the three of us will locate that key and go home together!" Mickey declared.

"So does that mean you know a way out?" The Dragon Slayer asked.

The mouse stepped back a bit before rubbing his head. "Well... I was so busy finding a way in that I didn't give a lot of thought to where there'd be a way out. But, I'm sure we'll find one!"

Aqua chuckled at the confession, making the two turn to her. "You haven't changed a bit."

The males joined in the laughter before Mickey turned to the darkness. "May our hearts be our guiding key." He said.

"There's a phrase no one's used in ages." Aqua said.

"Keyblades wielders used to say those words to each other." The king replied, reaching forward. "And now, it's something I like to try and remember." He clenched his fist shut before turning to the two. "So, ready?" He offered the two a hand and they all shook before the walked through the darkness.

They walked through a cave and braced their eyes from a blinding light. The three lowered their arms and found themselves walking over a beach until they reached a cliff, a destroyed wooden structure behind them. "This is... where we met those children." Aqua sadly said.

"So many worlds have been lost. And now they're trapped here in the dark." Mickey added, Natsu holding his hand over his heart. "Wait, you know this place?"

"Yeah, we were here once." Natsu answered. "We meet two boys Aqua considered passing the Keyblade on to. But because Terra had already given one of them the power, we didn't."

The king flinched before turning to the two. "What were the boys' names?"

"I think they said... Sora and Riku." Natsu remembered, punching his head.

"So... we're getting warm." Mickey mumbled, confusing the two. "It's been Sora and Riku who have been helpin' me. We're tryin' to get that door shut for good."

"The same boys?/No way!" The two shouted at the same time.

"If this is where they first got the Keyblade, it must also be where we'll find its counterpart." The mouse surmised. "The Keyblade of darkness had gotta be here on the dark side of their world."

The island shook violently before the three turned to see a clawed hand grab onto the edge of the island. A massive Heartless pulled itself up. the beasts head was a mix of a dragons mouth and horns and bat ears. A red and black heart shaped emblem was branded on it's neck as it roared, showing rows of sharp teeth. The body is midnight black in color with white eyes, green flame like markings all over its body, with two pairs of black and green demonic wings. On its chest are five blue eyeballs that are in a circle, protecting a glowing orb. Finally, it possessed six legs and the front and back pair have an organic "fin" of sorts which resembles a flame as well.

The creature roared before the five chest eyes glowed and the sky turned red as it marched forward. The wings flapped before a storm of wind pushed the three back. The chest eyes glowed black before purple lasers fired off, all aimed at the three. Natsu and Aqua summoned their blades before blocking the beams. Blue fire began leaking out of the two eyes on the head before beams of flames shot out.

Natsu rolled in front of Aqua before opening his mouth, sucking the flames into his gullet. Aqua jumped up and began firing a stream of water. It pushed back the flames before Natsu triggered his Water Dragon mode and joined in. The two started walking towards the beast as Mickey raced around the two. Both beams died before the two rolled out of the way of a heavy stomp. Mickey jumped up and started swinging his blade into the glowing center.

The creature roared before more beams blasted the king back and then collapsed to the ground. Aqua and Natsu ran over and the two started slashing into the skin. Instantly, the beast's middle arms grabbed the two and slammed them together before standing back up. Its black tongue licked the girls face and she shivered in disgust before the creature roared at the two.

Their heads were ringing in pain before Mickey raised his Keyblade. **"Ultima!"** A green orb pulled the elbows together and binding them together, letting Mickey run up an arm and slice Natsu free before doing the same with Aqua. "Any ideas how we can beat this thing?"

"I don't think I can get this thing to swallow me." Natsu said, confusing the mouse.

The orb exploded and damaged the beast, knocking it towards the edge. "I have an idea." Aqua theorized aloud as the jaws of creature split apart before unleashing another roar, forcing the three back. "When I give the signal, jump and use your Sword Horn. Mickey, stop this sound as quick as you can." She began glowing green before pointing her sword at the Dragon Slayer.

The king pushed against the wave before pointing his sword at the mouth. Lightning rained from the sky and zapped the beast. "Now!" Natsu jumped into the air as the Master fired off a tornado. Natsu ignited his body and rode the tornado before he hit the creature as hard as he could and it lost its footing.

The massive creature tumbled off the island into the abyss as Natsu landed on the edge. His left foot slipped and he started to fall off, but Aqua reached out and pulled him in.

The island returned to normal as the three dismissed their blades and the king walked over. "Let's keep going." Mickey said, making the humans nod before they entered the cave. The rock walls around them held various doodles as a lone wooden door stood out of place. "I bet it's in here."

The three pushed against the wood and the door opened, showing only a golden bladed Kingdom Key floating in the air. "There."

They walked into the chamber and stared at it. "This is it?" Natsu asked.

"Yep, it's just the key I was looking for. A Keyblade from the realm of darkness." Mickey walked over and grabbed it, holding it carefully. "The door of darkness... tied by two keys. The door of darkness... to seal the light. Welp, we've got the keys. Now, we find the ones to close the door."

"What?" Aqua asked.

"The door between the two realms- it won't let a heart with light pass through it." Mickey explained. "So only darkness keeps getting out. We need to lock the door by using the two Keyblades, but we need help on both sides to get the door shut."

"Well, since you'll be doing the locking, the two of us should be closing." Natsu said.

"Sorry, but the job's been taken... by someone else." Mickey replied, confusing the two. The island shook again before a blinding light filled the cave. The three lowered their arms and once more found themselves off the island.

A large white door that was cracked open caught their attention. "Is that the door?" Aqua asked.

"Yep, the door to Kingdom Hearts." Mickey nodded before turning to them. "Well, not the Kingdom Hearts you two know. Not exactly. But even though it's small, it still has the hearts of many worlds. And even if it's not a complete Kingdom Hearts, we can't leave it open like this. Otherwise darkness will keep escaping and destroy even more worlds.

"It's time." Mickey raised his key and pointed it at the door. "With this key and Sora's in the realm of light, we're gonna close this door. Now, all we need is Riku."

Aqua hung her head in shame of her failure to spare the boys from this fate before Natsu held her hand. "There!" The two looked up and saw a teenage Riku running towards the door. The three ran after him before the Heartless from before rose up from a ravine and flew towards Riku. "No!"

Aqua and Natsu raced ahead of the king before summoning their blades and jumping into the air. "Back off!" They slashed at the arms and cut through the back fins, angering the creature. It turned around and flew over head, the wing beats pushing them back. Its chest eyes fired their beams and forced them to dodge.

"Go on without us!" Natsu shouted before the beast grabbed them with the back legs, dragging them through the door. The Heartless spat them back onto the island before throwing the two the ground. With a pair of grunts, they rolled up ready to fight. They jumped back from the pair of fists before Natsu swung his blade. Aqua pulled her sword back and fired off a swarm of magic. "We'll face the long darkness, together."

"When someone wanders into the realm of darkness, we'll be here." Aqua jumped back from another mega laser from the creature. Natsu jumped used a Wing Attack to slice the wings off, making it roar in pain. Aqua jumped and landed on an arm before running up, swinging her sword. "A pair of lights to cut through the shadows. We will be their wayfinders."

Aqua jumped over a slash as Natsu pulled his sword back, fire and lightning rolling off him. "And one day, we'll return to Terra and Ven!" Both declared before they respectively dived and jumped into the swarm, a blinding light erupting from their swords as they punctured the head and chest.

* * *

The two stared up at the clear sky as it turned from a pristine blue to a dark night. "It's just the two of us again." Aqua said as Natsu walked over with some mushrooms and coconuts in his arms. He skewered the fungi on some sticks before quickly roasting them and handing one to Aqua.

"No arguing." He insisted. "You need to keep your strength up." The girl chuckled before taking a bite from her stick, tearing off a mushroom. Natsu burned a hole into the fruit and handed it to her before doing the same with his own.

The two shared a drink when suddenly small balls of light fell from the sky. "They did it. The worlds are being restored." Aqua smiled.

"Never doubted them for a second." Natsu added as the two fell back into darkness, their food fading away. The landed on another beach before walking towards the shore, only a black cloaked man sitting on a rock.

* * *

 _Journal Update_

 _Shadow-_ _Heartless that emerge from various places. They sneak up to their enemies and strike them with sharp claws. They are extremely tenacious, often chasing their prey to the end. Natsu personally fought hundreds of these when his world fell._

 _Demon Tower-_ _A dark swarm of Shadows, stacked into a looming spire._ _The fact that its foul ilk has been seen not just in the realm of darkness but in the realm of light is surely a harbinger of some coming evil._

 _Murcielago- An extremely dangerous Heartless and the first one like it seen since they entered the realm of darkness. It is unnaturally large and yet is somehow still able to able to fly with it's four wings. Lasers, flames, and sonic roars are just a few of the abilities this bizarre creature has. As if fighting it once wasn't hard enough, Natsu and Aqua had to fight it a second time._

* * *

 **This was originally a longer chapter that also had the secret ending, but with what I plan to do it needs much more detail and focus. So I split it in half and put all the major fights in this chapter. And I'd like to thank Antex-The Legendary Zoroark for this massive Heartless. There will be a few more original Heartless/Unversed in other chapters, so that's something to look forward to.**

 **Next chapter is gonna have some serious shit hitting the fan. See ya then.**

 **Beta read by The 3rd Dragneel.**

* * *

 _ **02/15/20- Murcielago has been drawn and posted on Deviantart by Lightning-in-my-Hand. Please go check it out there if you want.**_


End file.
